


Sunrise

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguito what-if di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057419">The Crawl</a></p><p>-</p><p>“Non ti permetto di andartene,” annuncia, con gli occhi asciutti nonostante l'atmosfera pesante e viziata del deposito 15 [...]. È un bel cambiamento da quella volta, così tanto tempo fa, che ha detto invece 'Non voglio andarmene'.<br/>“Devi vivere, oggi tutti vivono,” prosegue il Dottore, chinandosi su Shadrach in un vortice di luce dorata che spira dalla punta di ogni suo dito, dai suoi occhi, persino attraverso le sue labbra schiuse.<br/>Prende il viso pallido di Shadrach tra le mani con estrema tenerezza, spiando il modo in cui le sue palpebre tremano leggermente nello sforzo di restare aperte, osservando con un guizzo di dolore ai cuori il modo in cui aggrotta le sopracciglia e si costringe a prestare attenzione, a non lasciare andare nonostante la stanchezza, il dolore, la fatica di trattenere per la coda la sua energia vitale che tenta di guizzare via come un pesciolino dorato in mezzo alle onde più scure.<br/>“Credo che ti serva un Dottore, Shadrach Ford,” mormora il Dottore, prima di chinarsi più giù, e baciargli piano le labbra pallide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts), [Pansy_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansy_Love/gifts).



> Racconto scritto per il [Sesto Big Bang](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com)
> 
> La canzone del titolo e citata all'inizio del testo è [Sunrise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd02pGJx0s0) di Norah Jones.
> 
>  **Gifter:** nike158  
>  **Link al gift:** http://i.imgur.com/u9yGfDG.png

**Sunrise**

 

 

_Surprise, surprise_

_Couldn't find it in your eyes_

_But I'm sure it's written all over my face_

 

_Surprise, surprise_

_Never something I could hide_

_When I see we made it through another day_

 

_(Sunrise, Norah Jones)_

 

 

 

**New Earth, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, anno 5.000.000.221, 4 Gennaio.**

 

Al quinto livello sotterraneo c'è un silenzio profondo al punto da risultare assordante, innaturale nella sua completa privazione di stimoli.

Brannigan jr deve aver disattivato l'allarme dal pannello di controllo ai piani superiori.

Il Dottore ci pensa di sfuggita mentre controlla la numerazione dei diversi depositi, ognuno con una semplice doppia porta a tenuta stagna sbloccata da un comune bottone. Nessun riconoscimento tattile – i Dalek non possiedono il senso del tatto – nessun lucchetto, nessuna serratura.

Soltanto una semplice doppia porta per contenere l'inferno.

Il Dottore ha già visto l'effetto delle radiazioni _stet_ sul corpo di un uomo, un miliardo d'anni fa. Quel povero ragazzo su Malcassairo ha sacrificato la vita per far partire il razzo diretto a Utopia, disintegrato in un mulinello di atomi confusi per il bene della sua specie.

Ignora come abbiano fatto i Dalek a venirne in possesso, ignora persino se siano le stesse radiazioni di quella volta, o se provengano da un punto più vicino della fine dell'universo.

Sia come sia, interrompe ogni superflua considerazione quando giunge fuori dalle porte del deposito 15, e si ferma.

Il Dottore osserva il suo riflesso nel vetro della porta a tenuta stagna, per un attimo molto più lungo di quanto sia necessario a prendere una decisione.

L'ha già presa, era già implicita nel momento in cui ha capito cosa fosse questa parte dell'edificio, chi vi fosse intrappolato, cosa stesse accadendo.

Non ha fatto mai molto caso al suo viso in questa vita. È una faccia come un'altra, un po' segnata, un po' sbattuta. È la faccia di un ex soldato sui quarant'anni umani, con un paio di rughe d'espressione troppo profonde e gli occhi ancora chiari ma stanchi.

Non saprebbe dire se ci sia particolarmente affezionato, non ci ha mai fatto caso.

Si è limitato a lavarsi e a radersi il viso ogni giorno senza un grammo della vanità che ha piacevolmente ostentato per alcune delle sue vite precedenti.

È stato vecchio, è stato giovane, è stato bello e affascinante, è stato palesemente brutto e tuttavia pieno di carisma, e ogni volta ha pensato di essere il non plus ultra. Non questa volta, e forse una volta ancora, molto tempo fa, con quelle orecchie ridicole.

Non crede che sentirà la mancanza di questo corpo, e non ha un solo rimpianto quando squadra le spalle e preme con forza il pulsante di sblocco della porta a tenuta.

Oltre il primo set di porte, in attesa che si richiudano dietro di sé lasciando aprire la prossima serie, il Dottore ha ancora un attimo per tornare indietro.

Scarta quell'attimo senza neanche vederlo, senza che il suo trascorrere possa scalfirlo. Oltre due serie di porte non poteva vedere l'interno del deposito, ma con un solo strato di vetro riesce a intravedere una sagoma raggomitolata sul pavimento.

Se avesse ancora qualche dubbio, questo e la folata d'aria pesantissima, intensa che l'investe all'aprirsi delle porte sarebbero più che sufficienti a spazzarlo via.

È già morto per aver assorbito troppe radiazioni, una volta tante vite fa. Anche quella volta ci si è messo di mezzo un umano. Un semplice, splendido, meraviglioso umano pieno di coraggio e pietà, al quale ha confessato che sarebbe stato fiero di averlo come padre.

Anche se ricorda ancora con un briciolo di vergogna di avergli urlato cattiverie indegne nel momento più teso, sa che lo rifarebbe in ogni momento, tornerebbe indietro per rifarlo pur con tutta l'angoscia del non voler lasciare quella vita e quel corpo.

Questa volta l'angoscia ha tutta un'altra sfumatura, il peso dell'atmosfera in questa camera di contenimento, il gesto disperato con cui Shadrach è raggomitolato per terra, le mani a stringersi la testa, artigliando quasi i capelli, neanche fosse congelato in un urlo senza voce.

Il Dottore è accanto a lui in due passi, seduto per terra sul pavimento scabro in un battito di ciglia, fa presto a stringerlo come è stato stretto infinite volte, a lasciare che si appoggi a lui come lui stesso ha fatto fino ad ora con la squisita noncuranza della consuetudine.

Le palpebre di Shadrach si schiudono di un millimetro sui suoi occhi pallidi, si richiudono come se il semplice gesto fosse troppo doloroso, mentre si accoccola come una bambola di pezza frusta e sgonfia contro la spalla del Dottore, e quest'ultimo pensa nel peggiore dei momenti che con ingratitudine, con supponenza, non gli ha mai detto quanto lo ami, non è mai stato in grado di sputare quelle due parole, e ora è- è troppo tardi.

“Vai via...” La voce di Shadrach gratta come se avesse la gola troppo secca o gonfia, ma pur stentata ha un tono perentorio, venato di preoccupazione.

“No,” ribatte il Dottore, ugualmente lapidario. Gli occhi gli bruciano, inizia a sentire mille minuscoli punti di fastidio e pesantezza, ma ciò non gli impedisce di tuffare le dita tra i riccioli sulla nuca di Shadrach, fare in modo che appoggi la testa alla sua spalla.

Potrebbe portarlo in infermeria, potrebbe portarlo sulla TARDIS, potrebbe tentare un viaggio disperato fino alla Nuova Sorellanza della Plenitudine, ma niente di questo avrebbe alcun risultato pratico.

Shadrach sta morendo.

Niente potrà fermare il processo, niente potrà alleviargli la sofferenza, niente potrà salvarlo. Il Dottore sente due punture dietro gli occhi, un calore liquido e sospetto dietro le palpebre. Nell'atmosfera falsa e satura della camera di compensazione è difficile accorgersene, ma quando si passa la mano sul viso e l'alza tutta bagnata si rende conto di star piangendo.

“Non vado da nessuna parte,” ripete con più gentilezza sui ricci di Shadrach, chinandosi per baciargli la fronte, le palpebre, le guance, la bocca – soltanto un attimo, soltanto un momento.

Cerca la sua mano, la stringe, riceve in cambio una debole stretta. È tutto sbagliato. Shadrach è più alto, più grande, più forte, più bello. È quello che l'ha letteralmente preso e scrollato per le spalle, minacciando di prenderlo a pugni se non si fosse riscosso. È quello che non ha mai avuto paura a sputargli in faccia verità scomode e sentimenti inattesi.

È sbagliato che ora sia debole e inerme, quasi rimpicciolito dal dolore e dalla paura.

“Sei un idiota,” mormora Shadrach in un soffio esasperato, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte, come se respirare costasse troppa fatica. “Morirai anche tu.”

Il Dottore scuote piano la testa, se lo stringe più vicino, ascolta entrambi respirare in modo laborioso.

“Non voglio essere da nessun'altra parte,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, quando Shadrach chiude gli occhi, li riapre subito alle sue parole. Il Dottore prova un sollievo immotivato e folle che dura soltanto un attimo. Ha paura che ogni respiro, ogni battito di ciglia, ogni battito del suo cuore sia l'ultimo e non può processare correttamente quest'idea. Non sotto questi neon sterili, immerso com'è in un'atmosfera densa e tossica, mentre ogni sua cellula prende la decisione cosciente di distruggersi.

“Faresti una cosa per me?” sussurra Shadrach contro la sua spalla e il Dottore sa di cosa si tratta, lo indovina dal peso gelido che gli si schiaccia sui cuori, gli preme fuori l'aria dai polmoni, gli trasforma il sangue in ghiaccio. Non è l'effetto delle radiazioni, questo, che pure si stanno ingegnando per smantellare ogni struttura all'interno delle sue cellule, disperdere ogni catena di comando all'interno del suo RNA, distorcerlo, disintegrarlo.

“Qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa,” risponde a voce troppo alta per il buio opprimente e intimo, per il sussurro sfibrato di Shadrach, per il pallore cinereo che lo pervade, per i suoi occhi chiarissimi sotto le ciglia scure appena appena sollevate.  
Non è una promessa a vuoto. È la prima volta che Shadrach chiede qualcosa per sé, ed è l'ultima occasione che il Dottore ha per accontentarlo.

“Qualsiasi cosa,” dice un'altra volta, e alza la mano libera dalle dita di Shadrach per accarezzargli la guancia. L'altro accenna un piccolo sorriso, raccoglie le forze prima di parlare ancora.

“Vai via, esci da qui finché sei in tempo,” mormora Shadrach, alza leggermente una mano per intimargli il silenzio quando, con sforzo, fa cenno di voler continuare a parlare, di non aver finito. “Io voglio che tu viva. Se- se non te ne vai adesso, morirai anche tu. E io non voglio.”

Il Dottore scuote la testa con forza, la disperazione che gli artiglia la gola e i cuori minaccia di renderlo più illogico di quanto non si senta e il buio che sente premere contro le tempie lo distrae più del terrore che, inesorabile, corrode il suo giudizio.

No, Shadrach non può pensare neanche per un istante che il Dottore possa abbandonarlo nella sua ultima e più dolorosa ora. Non può pensarlo veramente, sta soltanto mostrando un eroismo che in una situazione come questa non gli sarebbe mai richiesto, men che meno preteso.

“Non me ne vado, non puoi chiedermelo,” risponde il Dottore, in tono anche troppo rauco e rude, ma c'è poco che possa farci. È l'atmosfera del deposito, sono le radiazioni, è l'emozione grezza che lotta per essere espressa, per venire alla luce attraverso i lacci delle sue inibizioni.

Un calore denso e pesante ha iniziato a formarsi all'altezza del suo plesso solare, come una goccia di sole, un raggio di luce calda e vivace dopo un settimane di inverno.

Per il momento, il Dottore ignora quella sensazione.

“Se non te ne vai-” mormora Shadrach, fermandosi un istante. Tossisce, cerca di recuperare il respiro, si fa forza con un gesto che non passa inosservato al Dottore, che sente i propri cuori terrorizzati stringersi ancora di più in maniera miserevole. Quella goccia di calore si espande, pulsa, proietta una luce dorata dietro le sue palpebre.

Sta per succedere, ma non è ancora tempo.

“Se non te ne vai, sarà stato tutto inutile,” prosegue Shadrach, in un flebile soffio.

Tenta di spingerlo via e si rende conto di non poterlo fare. Sbatte le palpebre su occhi carichi di febbre e lacrime di furia e frustrazione e bisogno di essere tenuto, stretto, cullato fino all'ultimo momento.

Niente di tutto questo può passare inosservato al Dottore, che respinge senza sforzo i tentativi di Shadrach di allontanarlo, lo stringe con più forza e non senza tenerezza infinita.

No, questa volta si rifiuta di lasciarsi sconfiggere dal destino beffardo, non si lascerà sfuggire dalle mani l'unica cosa che abbia un valore e ne dia alle sue inutili vite bruciate.

“No! Non me ne vado! E non te lo permetto! Non puoi, capito?” ringhia, furioso e disperato allo stesso tempo, e stringe Shadrach con ferocia, con rabbia, con furia, mentre le tenebre pesanti, opprimenti del deposito 15 si tingono d'oro.

Se deve finire così che almeno muoiano entrambi, insieme, estinguendosi con la maestà decadente di una supernova. Che almeno il Dottore abbia questa piccola consolazione. Dopo, non avrà modo di sentirsi in colpa per aver abbandonato l'universo al suo fato, alla sua dannazione. Forse tutti gli universi avranno una vita migliore per la sua assenza – anche se non lo pensa sul serio, e mantiene un grammo di presunzione anche in quello che potrebbe essere senza alcun preavviso il suo ultimo momento.

Shadrach non tenta neanche di resistergli, troppo debole per far molto di più che chiudere le dita in una stretta fiacca e molle e appoggiare la testa contro il suo torace, occhi appena appena socchiusi e il respiro così superficiale.

Lo sta perdendo, ma che sia dannato se non tenterà qualsiasi cosa purché non accada. Se dovrà consumarsi fino al lumicino, sanguinando energia rigenerativa fino a restare un guscio vuoto e secco, che così sia. Se anche c'è soltanto una infinitesimale possibilità che Shadrach sopravviva, allora ne sarà valsa la pena e non sarà schiacciato per secoli interminabili dal peso di un rimpianto che non crede di poter o voler portare.

Non può pensare di vivere con questo pensiero, con questo instancabile tarlo alloggiato comodamente nel cervello e nei cuori a roderlo dall'interno fino a farlo collassare su se stesso.

Il processo è iniziato.

C'è quel calore, quel prurito insopportabile e rovente in ogni vena, in ogni fibra muscolare, nei cuori e nei polmoni e poi su su fino al cervello come una potente, velenosa ubriacatura.

Non è la prima volta che si rigenera, oh no, può contarne abbondantemente una decina e mezza. Non è mai un processo piacevole, per quanto abbia coltivato più volte durante la sua lunga vita la curiosità di quello che questa particolare lotteria gli avrebbe riservato. A volte ha temuto come forse neanche teme la morte più vera e definitiva questo processo straordinario che gli assicura tempo supplementare ogni volta che per errore o sfortuna commette un passo falso che lo porta presso la fine dei suoi giorni.

Anche oggi, quando ha varcato le doppie porte a tenuta stagna del deposito 15, ha pensato per un istante di non poter temere la morte, di non poter rimpiangere questo corpo, nel caso in cui avesse finito per perderlo.

Si stava mentendo e non c'è niente di strano in questo. Regola numero uno, il Dottore mente, per prima cosa e soprattutto a se stesso.

Non si è amato molto in questi panni, fin dal primo giorno in cui si è risvegliato frastornato, già mortalmente stanco, grigio e frusto dopo essersene andato in un'immane esplosione, ridendo come un folle.

Tutto è stato subito grigio e deprimente fin dal primo sguardo, e dopo aver avuto gli occhi così abituati al riverbero delle fiamme, ha fatto fatica ad abituarsi a toni così uggiosi.

No, stava mentendo, durante l'infinitesimale esitazione tra una porta e l'altra, e non se n'è neanche accorto, preso com'era all'idea di distinguere la sagoma di Shadrach oltre il vetro, Shadrach raggomitolato in un nodo troppo piccolo per un uomo così grande e forte.

Non vuole morire, non vuole che Shadrach muoia, non è disposto a sopportare questa perdita, ancora un'altra perdita, un altro frammento di anima rinsecchito e caduto, una nuova brutta cicatrice che avrebbe continuato a dolere a ogni cambio di stagione.  
Ma è deciso, ormai.

Stringe Shadrach a sé con più forza, mentre il bagliore dorato si intensifica e avvolge entrambi. Non ha mai liberato di proposito così tanta energia rigenerativa, tutta quella che gli rimane, una decina di vite rilasciate di colpo con la potenza di mille atomiche per permettere ad un solo umano di sopravvivere contro ogni possibilità.

“Non ti permetto di andartene,” annuncia, con gli occhi asciutti nonostante l'atmosfera pesante e viziata del deposito 15, il peso delle radiazioni _stet_ deciso contro i suoi occhi come puntali d'acciaio appoggiati soltanto e non spinti, ma comunque presenti, potenzialmente letali. È un bel cambiamento da quella volta, così tanto tempo fa, che ha detto invece 'Non voglio andarmene'.

“Devi vivere, oggi tutti vivono,” prosegue il Dottore, chinandosi su Shadrach in un vortice di luce dorata che spira dalla punta di ogni suo dito, dai suoi occhi, persino attraverso le sue labbra schiuse. Gli pulsa sotto la pelle lungo le diramazioni di ogni vena, spinta dai battiti gemelli dei suoi cuori.

Prende il viso pallido di Shadrach tra le mani con estrema tenerezza, spiando il modo in cui le sue palpebre tremano leggermente nello sforzo di restare aperte, osservando con un guizzo di dolore ai cuori il modo in cui aggrotta le sopracciglia e si costringe a prestare attenzione, a non lasciare andare nonostante la stanchezza, il dolore, la fatica di trattenere per la coda la sua energia vitale che tenta di guizzare via come un pesciolino dorato in mezzo alle onde più scure.

“Credo che ti serva un Dottore, Shadrach Ford,” mormora il Dottore, prima di chinarsi più giù, e baciargli piano le labbra pallide.

Il flusso di energia dorata avvolge entrambi come un vortice, come uno sciame di lucciole o scintille, li avvolge e li stringe allontanando l'aria satura e velenosa del deposito 15.

Il Dottore si sente sorridere piano contro le labbra di Shadrach, un po' troppo fredde, un po' troppo bianche. Non si è mai sentito così giovane e incosciente come oggi, mentre rilascia tutte le sue vite e si condanna ad invecchiare come un umano, a morire nella sua ultima, unica, lentissima vita.

Non si è mai sentito così caldo, una lingua di fiamma, una scintilla inafferrabile da quando è il Quindicesimo ed è nato con i cuori già congelati, con l'anima già prosciugata di ogni colore e sentimento in grado di riscaldarlo.

Se River potesse vederlo adesso, pensa il Dottore, se potesse vederlo comportarsi come quel bambino millenario che amava rimproverare.

Certo lo prenderebbe a schiaffi per quanto sta facendo, certo si rifiuterebbe di parlargli in nome di un'offesa che lui qui ripete moltiplicata per potenze di mille.

Al Dottore non importa proprio niente. Si prenderebbe volentieri decine, centinaia degli schiaffi francamente dolorosi di River, oggi che si sente giovane come quando era ammanettato ad un tubo e scalciante, strepitante, nella dannata Biblioteca, giovane come quando River si era spezzata un polso nella stretta di un Angelo Piangente.

Affronterebbe le sue querimonie ogni giorno, adesso che è tanto più anziano e posato, se avesse avuto la possibilità di salvarla.

È quindi anche per lei, oltre che per il proprio smisurato egoismo, per il vuoto smisurato nella sua anima che minaccia di inghiottirlo tutto intero, che Shadrach non ha il permesso di morire oggi. Non così, non per lui, non quando palesemente non è ancora il suo tempo, e la sua canzone non sopporterebbe di essere interrotta.

L'abbraccio dell'energia rigenerativa si spezza, il vortice fluisce in anse maestose circondando i due uomini abbracciati per un'ultima volta, prima di adagiarsi con gentilezza su Shadrach, sostituendo il suo pallore con tutte le sfumature dell'oro. Sono d'oro le volute dei suoi riccioli e sono d'oro le iridi pallide il cui colore filtra appena attraverso le ciglia scure. Il suo colorito pallido e malsano è scaldato ancora dal bagliore prezioso di quell'energia, che sembra così volergli accarezzare le membra, prima di scomparire in profondità, sotto pelle e muscolo fino a raggiungere il nucleo della sua essenza.

La luce dorata si spegne di colpo, il deposito precipita nella stessa tenebra malsana che ha accolto il Dottore al suo ingresso, ma non ha importanza ora.

Shadrach è svenuto tra le sue braccia, con un piccolo soffio esausto, ma il suo cuore batte coraggiosamente e le sue dita non sono più così fredde, strette in maniera convulsa come per spezzare la morsa del dolore. Resta una luminescenza dorata sul suo viso, sui suoi capelli, un soffio d'oro quando il Dottore inizia a spostarlo e il giovane tossisce piano e non si sveglia.

 

-

 

**New New York, più tardi**

 

Il Dottore non ha nessuna voglia di spiegare l'accaduto ai Brannigan. Stanno tutti bene senza un solo graffio, la missione è felicemente compiuta. Bastet e i suoi fratelli si occuperanno di smantellare la base e di liberare tutti gli operai. Non hanno bisogno di aiuto in questo, e anche se ne avessero il Dottore riesce soltanto a pensare che ha bisogno di portare Shadrach nella TARDIS e vegliare ogni suo respiro finché non sia certo che stia bene.

Il vecchio Brannigan questo lo capisce con una sola occhiata. Non fa domande, offre aiuto che il Dottore non vorrebbe neanche accettare ma che di fatto gli tornerebbe utile, e si assicura che tutti siano in salvo.

Il Dottore deve loro quanto meno un passaggio fino a casa, e riesce persino a sorridere, genuinamente divertito, quando sente Valentine chiedere al padre e ai fratelli perché mai il Dottore non si fermi per il tempo di un brindisi alla vittoria, visto che Shadrach è fuori pericolo. Valentine si becca una zampata del fratello maggiore e tutti ridono, mentre Brannigan abbraccia il Dottore con calore e lo sospinge verso le porte aperte e accoglienti della TARDIS, augurandogli ogni bene e fortuna.

 

-

 

**A bordo della TARDIS, nel Vortice**

 

Shadrach si sveglia per pochi secondi, quando il Dottore lancia la TARDIS a folle nel Vortice, senza impostare una destinazione. Ha bisogno del silenzio di quel luogo senza tempo né spazio, privo di distrazioni umane e spicciole, perché tutta la sua attenzione è catalizzata da Shadrach prima ancora di essere diretta verso se stesso, verso le conseguenze del proprio gesto.

Non si è neanche accorto del fatto che si sia svegliato, ma è perché Shadrach respira piano, apre gli occhi senza far rumore e quando tenta di parlare la sua voce è un sussurro scuro e rauco che si perde in un paio di colpi di tosse. Altra energia dorata l'abbandona in un soffio impalpabile.

Acqua, ha bisogno di acqua, pensa il Dottore, e si alza di scatto inciampando sullo sgabello per procurargliene un bicchiere.

Cerca di convincerlo a bere piano, nonostante la sete che evidentemente lo divora, e si permette di sfiorargli la fronte, la tempia, con la scusa di controllare la sua temperatura.

“Che diavolo hai combinato,” mormora Shadrach in tono di rimprovero, e nel mezzo di tutta la sua preoccupazione il Dottore riesce a ridere un po'. Se questo non è lo spirito indomito, immortale di River che trova un altro modo per tormentarlo, attraverso un altro straordinario essere umano, allora non dovrebbe più credere a nessun tipo di segno e coincidenza in tutti gli universi. E gli universi, si sa, sono raramente così pigri.

“Io?” risponde il Dottore sussurrando altrettanto piano. Non gli è mai riuscito di fingersi innocente neanche quando lo è stato per davvero e questa volta, per dirla tutta, non ha neanche voglia di fingersi innocente.

La sua preoccupazione infinita per la salute di Shadrach bilancia appena appena il suo orgoglio, la sua fierezza per essere riuscito a salvarlo. Dentro i suoi cuori stretti nella preoccupazione, nel pensiero soffocante di _quello che sarebbe potuto essere_ , arde e canta ancora una scintilla, una lingua di fiamma, le note profonde e sotterranee del suo sangue che ribolle al pensiero di essere riuscito a fare questo, di essere riuscito a salvare Shadrach Ford perché possa guardarlo attraverso le ciglia socchiuse, i suoi occhi soltanto due sottilissime e pallide fessure di un grigio appena appena sporcato d'azzurro, e possa schiudere le labbra un po' riarse per rimproverarlo.

Che lo rimproveri da ora per tutto il tempo che gli resta, che lo rimproveri finché la sua gola non sarà secca e i suoi occhi spenti, gli andrà bene, perché sarà stato grazie a lui, grazie al Dottore, se avrà potuto rimbeccarlo e insultarlo per la sua incoscienza per quanto resta della sua vita.

“Tu,” sussurra Shadrach, e il Dottore prova un attimo di panico che gli trafigge i cuori e gli ruba il respiro, un attimo brevissimo in cui non riesce a leggere il viso di Shadrach, la sua espressione incerta che esita tra il dolore e l'irritazione e un sorriso minuscolo agli angoli della bocca, presto riflesso dalle sue iridi cangianti.

“Io-” Il Dottore esita per un solo ulteriore attimo, niente più di un battito di ciglia, un doppio battito dei suoi cuori e poi sente una calma improvvisa, completa e leggermente inebriante discendergli sulle membra, nei cuori, nell'anima come un balsamo miracoloso, come denso vino greco allungato con acqua e addolcito con miele.

Cosa ha fatto lo sa benissimo, cosa comporta il suo gesto lo immagina e non vuole pensarci adesso, ma non è un tentativo di fuggire alle conseguenze, quanto più un voler mettere nella giusta priorità, nel giusto ordine d'urgenza le faccende all'ordine del giorno. E la faccenda più importante è senza dubbio Shadrach, la sua sicurezza, la sua salvezza e integrità.

Non sta scappando da considerazioni di vario genere numero e caso che gli addensano dietro gli occhi come nebbia, come nubi improvvise e cariche di pioggia.

Forse più tardi pioverà nel suo cervello ma per il momento è tutto sgombro e soleggiato, in qualsiasi combinazione di colore del cielo e forma delle nuvole e numero di soli e presenza o assenza di anelli e asteroidi e pianeti gemelli.

Ha finito di scappare.

“Stavi morendo,” prosegue, con un piccolo sussulto alla crudezza delle proprie parole. Lo smorza in un'altra cauta carezza ai riccioli sulla fronte di Shadrach. Sotto i suoi polpastrelli la sua pelle scotta, ma non più del solito. Shadrach è più caldo di lui, il calore intenso come quello di un fornace che contraddistingue gli umani, e non sembra ardere di febbre.

O forse, è il Dottore a essere alterato e a non percepire la differenza di temperatura, se lo sente un po' nelle guance e dietro gli occhi, su e giù per le ossa come se gli venissero percosse con un diapason per accordarle in chissà che misteriosa chiave.

“Lo so,” risponde Shadrach, senza chiudere gli occhi ma voltandosi appena nella carezza del Dottore. “Era un tentativo di salvarti la vita,” prosegue il giovane. “Ora dimmi che cosa hai combinato, e perché.”

Ah, sì, è ancora quel senso di calma, quel senso di profonda comunione con se stesso, la risonanza della contentezza, lo spandersi di una goccia nera di inchiostro nell'acqua più pura. Va tutto bene, va tutto bene.

“Ti ho ceduto un po' della mia energia rigenerativa, le mie vite future,” ribatte, semplicemente.

Shadrach sbatte le palpebre, tossisce un po'. Il Dottore lo invita a bere ancora un po', assicurandosi che faccia piano.

“Meglio?” gli chiede per sicurezza, quando Shadrach torna a riadagiarsi sui cuscini, debole e coperto da un velo di sudore. Non è ancora fuori pericolo, non dovrebbe parlare così tanto né agitarsi. Per quel che ne sa il Dottore, è proprio come se dovesse lasciarsi sprofondare in un sonno rigenerativo, e non dovrebbe rimandarlo ancora a lungo.

Ci sarà tempo per parlare, è vero, ma Shadrach è cocciuto e si rifiuta di scivolare nel sonno. Tra sé e sé il Dottore deve dargli ragione: ci sono cose che vanno dette subito, cose che non possono più essere rimandate, né nella certezza del domani né nella sua totale inaffidabilità.

Ha già lasciato andare troppe volte, e questa è l'ultima, pensa il Dottore con termini definitivi che non mancano di tingere con la sfumatura sanguigna dell'apprensione quell'acqua purissima che visualizzato al centro della propria anima.

Ah, no. No. Scuote appena la testa, no, no. Questa volta non c'è spazio per rimpianti e rimorsi.

“Quante.”

La domanda sintetica di Shadrach non lo inganna, il Dottore sa cosa gli sta chiedendo, sa anche di dovergli rispondere come si deve. Non è il momento per enigmi e ritrosie.

“Quelle che mi restavano, Shadrach Ford,” risponde, con un piccolo sorriso che gli tende le labbra e gli scalda le fattezze un po' sciupate.

Come previsto Shadrach tenta di balzare a sedere, di guardare il Dottore negli occhi esigendo la sua massima onestà, di toccarlo con troppa forza e persino al punto di fargli male pur di sollecitare una reazione sincera.

Ma è troppo debole e crolla sui cuscini senza riuscire neanche a mettersi seduto, sbuffando un respiro tremulo e un filo di energia dorata.

“Puoi picchiarmi dopo, se vuoi, ma ora dovresti riposare,” osserva il Dottore, aggiustandogli i cuscini e le coperte e alzando gli occhi in una rapida occhiata sulla mezza dozzina di scanner medici incassati nella parete al di sopra del letto.

I valori sembrano buoni, nella norma, per quanto l'intera situazione non lo sia affatto.

La mano di Shadrach gli si stringe intorno al polso con una stretta che gli è familiare per quanto molto meno decisa del solito.  
“Perché?”

Il Dottore si ferma per mezzo respiro, per mezzo secondo, per mezzo battito dei suoi cuori prima di abbassare lo sguardo in quello di Shadrach, offuscato dalle ciglia nere e dalla stanchezza. Lo vede sbattere le palpebre e poi resistere, resistere disperatamente al sonno e all'oblio che lo chiamano con voci suadenti. Non riposerà se non avrà la sua risposta, e forse neanche immagina che risposta si sta effettivamente aspettando.

Ma non è il momento di avere paura delle parole, di aver paura di quello che possono implicare. Il Dottore la sua scelta l'ha già fatta, l'ha fatta entrando nel deposito 15 con l'idea di non uscire da solo o non uscire affatto e ora che ne é uscito e per di più ne è uscito trionfante null'altro ha più importanza.

Il viso del Dottore si riscalda di una tenerezza e di una commozione che Shadrach non gli ha mai visto. Il suo sorriso contiene mille sorrisi che quest'uomo triste e grigio non ha mai sorriso prima, e i suoi occhi brillano un po' troppo. Shadrach è troppo debole per rendersi conto se sia commozione o stanchezza o magari l'effetto di qualsiasi cosa questo pazzo scriteriato abbia fatto in quel magazzino per contrastare l'azione delle radiazioni.

Ma il suo sguardo è caldo e lucido e così deciso che Shadrach sente un po' di colore tornargli sul viso, e un po' di energie fluirgli nelle membra, abbastanza da poter spostare le dita dal polso del Dottore e intrecciarle invece alle sue.

Il Dottore sorride.

“Ti amo, Shadrach Ford.”

Non c'è altra risposta possibile, non c'è risposta più sincera e aperta di questa, e il Dottore è certo come non è mai stato certo prima di aver fatto la cosa giusta. È talmente tanto tempo che non si sente nel giusto con una certezza talmente incrollabile, da ubriacarlo un po'.

Il gesto sconsiderato e allo stesso tempo meditatissimo con il quale ha liberato le proprie vite, le ha rilasciate perché Shadrach potesse vivere forse gli ha sottratto mezza dozzina di nuove facce, nuovi corpi ai quali abituarsi, nelle cui gambe e sui cui piedi correre a perdifiato.

Ma consegnare le proprie rigenerazioni residue a Shadrach, infondere nelle sue labbra fredde e pallide il soffio dorato della vita e condannare se stesso all'ultimo, prezioso ritornello di questa particolare canzone non l'ha privato di qualcosa, se non dell'ovvio – secoli aggiuntivi di una vita trascorsa a correre e fuggire.

No, il Dottore ci ha guadagnato dalla perdita apparente, dall'emorragia senza fine del suo potere e della sua energia. Nel momento in cui ha stretto Shadrach, nel momento in cui come nelle migliori fiabe gli ha consegnato la vita con la scusa di un bacio di vero amore, il Dottore ha smesso di correre.

Ha smesso di correre e si è voltato indietro, non con rimpianto ma con aspettativa, come scrutando l'orizzonte in cerca di un ritardatario. Lungi dal perdere se stesso, si è invece ritrovato, lungi dall'essere spezzato e rovinato, ha potuto finalmente incollare insieme i propri pezzi, rimettersi in piedi sul muro come Humpty- Dumpty, riuscendo nell'impresa in cui tutti i cavalieri del Re non furono mai in grado di trionfare.

Shadrach sbatte le palpebre su occhi che non più lucidi soltanto di febbre o sonno o energia rigenerativa che preme per svolgere il proprio effetto benefico.

Per tutto questo tempo, dall'inizio casuale e riluttante della sua corsa con il Dottore, ha capito presto di essergli leale, di volerlo proteggere con tutte le proprie sciocche forze di umano, di amarlo con ogni palpito del proprio unico cuore.

Con il tempo, con la pazienza, con la devozione e la dedizione, ha capito e ha sentito di essere ricambiato, è riuscito a saggiare in parte le effettive dimensioni di quel sentimento tanto singolare, proveniente da una creatura altrettanto misteriosa e unica.

Lo sapeva, l'ha sempre saputo, non ha mai dubitato né temuto né vacillato. Non è per divertimento personale che si è infilato in un magazzino irrorato da radiazioni _stet_ , pronto a sacrificare la sua unica vita per il bene del Dottore.

Ma il Dottore- il Dottore non soltanto l'ha salvato, no. L'ha salvato a costo della propria integrità personale, si è messo in gioco in un modo che Shadrach, pur sapendo quanto l'uomo sia pronto a rischiare per il bene altrui, non riesce a credere che possa aver considerato di impiegare per il primo che passa.

No, e se questa sua impressione non fosse già sufficientemente forte, abbastanza da riempirgli gli occhi e il cuore di un calore quasi insopportabile e dolce come il miele, arrivano le parole del Dottore. Essenziali, così umane, così abusate e così preziose per essere tanto rare.

Shadrach non credeva che gliel'avrebbe mai sentito dire. L'ha capito dai suoi gesti, ha letto la riconferma in ogni espressione del suo viso e gesto delle sue mani, l'ha sentito dai suoi silenzi in ogni notte in cui è riuscito a farlo addormentare anche solo per un'ora al suo fianco, ma non ha mai preteso e non si è mai aspettato di ottenere tanto.

Il calore si gonfia e tremola nei suoi occhi, al prossimo battito di ciglia gli cola lungo le guance troppo calde, stilla goccia a goccia dal suo cuore surriscaldato.

Il Dottore si china su di lui, si inginocchia nei pressi del letto e lo stringe con delicatezza, come se stesse toccando una fragile bambola di porcellana, un pupazzetto di neve destinato a sciogliersi, un castello di carte pronto a crollare al primo alito di vento.

Gli asciuga le lacrime con le dita, con baci delicati sulle palpebre, sulle guance, sulla fronte e pianissimo sulla bocca.

All'ultimo bacio, Shadrach sorride. È un sorriso piccolo e stanco e così felice e il Dottore deve baciarlo, con la stessa semplicità di quel primo bacio che ha ricevuto un miliardo di anni fa da Shadrach, quando non si aspettava che questo sole inaspettato e fulgido potesse mai desiderare di stendere i propri raggi sulla sua tenebra.

“Adesso riposa,” mormora il Dottore, e Shadrach si lascia riadagiare sui cuscini fin troppo docile, esausto, sorridente.

“Facciamo i conti dopo,” sussurra, e prende sonno prima ancora di finire il respiro, con le ciglia imperlate di lacrime minuscole e le labbra ancora sorridenti, le dita intrecciate a quelle del Dottore.

 

-

 

Quando Shadrach finalmente si arrende al sonno e il suo respiro torna regolare, per quanto debole, il Dottore si permette di respirare a sua volta.

Dovrebbe riposare anche lui, ma non può star fermo, come se una corrente elettrica a basso voltaggio continuasse a scorrergli sotto pelle.

Torna in sala controllo, gira intorno alla console aggiustando questo o quello strumento.

Lo scanner non vuole saperne di cambiare schermata, continua a proiettare i parametri vitali di Shadrach.

"Grazie, vecchia mia," mormora il Dottore, appoggiandosi alla console con entrambe le mani ben aperte.

Si aspettava di vedere l'ormai consueto bagliore dorato accenderglisi nelle vene, serpeggiando sempre più luminoso fino ad avvolgergli le mani, le braccia, fino a sgorgargli dal cuore e dalla bocca.

Non è successo, e i suoi sentimenti sono misti in proposito.

La rigenerazione è il normale ordine delle cose. Per quanto l'abbia affrontata una quindicina di volte, ogni volta in maniera diversa, è quello che l'aspetta ogni volta a fine corsa.

È piuttosto strano, e nuovo, pensare che questa volta non ce ne sia una. Questa volta, e tutte le possibili volte future se i suoi calcoli sono anche solo un po' precisi.

È abbastanza da stringergli lo stomaco nell'ansia, e poi rilasciarlo subito quando pensa- quando pensa che Shadrach è vivo e salvo, e dorme tranquillamente in infermeria, tossendo ogni tanto sussurri d'energia dorata.

Cosa importa allora che questa sia diventata quasi senza alcun preavviso la sua ultima vita?

Considerati i suoi standard, sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio, e non vuole neanche contemplare le agghiaccianti possibilità.

Se non fosse arrivato appena in tempo per salvare Shadrach, per esempio.

Stringe le dita con forza sui bordi della console senza neanche accorgersene. Al solo pensiero si sente come se stesse annegando in un lago gelido, con i polmoni pieni d'acqua e il respiro sempre più inutile e flebile, schiacciato giù da una mano inesorabile.

Ah, no.

Scuote la testa e ricontrolla lo scanner (è tutto a posto, considerando quello che Shadrach ha appena passato), va bene così.

Non sarebbe neanche la prima volta che ferma tutto, chiude la TARDIS a doppia mandata e inserisce l'antifurto e il disco orario - misteriose abitudini terrestri in fatto di parcheggi - ma ha idea che possa essere l'ultima volta che si permette di fermarsi. E di invecchiare.

"Ti secca?" mormora alla TARDIS, accarezzando con la punta delle dita il metallo di uno dei pannelli.

Il suo  _ _whorp__  di risposta è pensieroso, con una punta di risentimento che il Dottore interpreta male finché non si rende conto che lei si è offesa perché lui - eterno insicuro - ha avuto anche bisogno di chiederglielo, e non per l'oggetto del chiedere.

 _ _Certo__  che non le secca, _ _certo__  che lo vuole vedere felice, _ _certo__ che seguirà il Dottore e il suo compagno in qualsiasi avventura vogliano cacciarsi, fosse anche quella più spaventosa in assoluto di una lunga e noiosa vita umana.

La sua priorità al momento però è tenere in vita e controllare le condizioni di entrambi i suoi ragazzi, e mentre l'umano ha dovuto cedere alla spossatezza ed è ora tenuto sotto controllo nel reparto sterile più nascosto dell'infermeria, l'alieno è cocciuto e non vuole saperne di riposare.

“Dormire, tempo sprecato,” borbotta lui, quando la TARDIS spalanca con un gesto significativo le porte scorrevoli dalla sala controllo alla sua stanza, illuminando inoltre una doppia fila di luci di posizione, neanche si trattasse dell'uscita di sicurezza di un velivolo.

Alle sue parole, le luci sfarfallano e si tingono di rosso.

“Non voglio dormire, non ho bisogno di dormire,” protesta lui, girando intorno alla console con stizza. “Voglio controllare Shadrach, voglio che sia tutto in ordine, voglio che stia bene.”

Non si è reso conto della paranoia incombente finché non ha messo in parole il pensiero che gli girava in testa come una biglia intrappolata nel frustrante labirinto di un balocco infantile.

Sì, oggi è il suo trionfo, sì, oggi nessuno muore. Ma come può esserne veramente certo se si permette di riposare, di cedere alla stanchezza che gli sta invadendo le membra e che erode a poco a poco l'oro infuso dal suo potere, trasformandolo in denso inchiostro bituminoso?

La TARDIS gli risponde con un _whorp_ perentorio e l'accensione di frecce di segnalazione lungo tutto il percorso fino alle sue stanze. Quando il Dottore si rimangia una risata un po' isterica alla vista dei segnali, la TARDIS blocca tutti i comandi sulla console e gli impedisce di manovrarli. Mantiene gli schermi con i parametri vitali di Shadrach, aggiunge a mo' di suggerimento uno schermo che trasmette riprese dall'ala sterile.

“Sì, lo so che sta dormendo. Lo so che dovrei farlo anche io. Ma come faccio? Tu mi capisci, vecchia ragazza, tu capisci che io non posso rischiare di perd-”

Come colpito da un fulmine, il Dottore si ferma di schianto con aria perplessa, poi crolla come una marionetta dai fili recisi sulla lettiga meccanica che la TARDIS è riuscita a infilare sotto di lui a tempo record.

“....Sexy... che diavolo combini...” borbotta il Dottore, accolto dal _whorp_ sghignazzante dell'astronave, subito pronta a trasportarlo e rinchiuderlo nelle sue stanze, accendendo monitor che prima non esistevano e riempiendoli di Shadrach in immagini e numeri e testo, pur di dar consolazione al suo ragazzo che ancora combatte il sonno nonostante il potente gas anestetico che ha diffuso nell'aria.

Basta poco, e non rimane che lei, a vegliare entrambi i pazienti come la più assurda delle Florence Nightingale.

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Quella notte, nel Vortice**

 

Esplosioni. Cominciano presto, poco dopo aver chiuso gli occhi sul sonno più accogliente, adagiandosi tra le sue braccia affettuose. Esplosioni dorate come fuochi d'artificio dietro le palpebre, nel buio della sua testa, nel profondo del suo cuore.

Proseguono a lungo, rallentando o accelerando ma senza mai fermarsi.

Sta dormendo troppo profondamente per rendersi conto che si tratta del battito del suo cuore, amplificato migliaia di volte al punto da essere una successione di schianti assordanti, il rullo tenebroso di una grancassa, lo scroscio inesorabile dei piatti, il rombo di tuono di immensi tamburi giapponesi.

Il rumore si smorza ma non si ferma, non si ferma mai, come se quei tamburi fossero direttamente dietro le sue tempie, alla giuntura del collo con la testa, ai polsi, nel plesso solare, all'inguine e sotto le piante dei piedi. Tamburi dovunque, ora smorzati e liquidi e sotterranei, ma ogni colpo comunque solleva un'ondata di polvere d'oro mista a mica nera luccicante.

Prurito. Uno squadrone di formiche gli cammina addosso, sopra la pelle, sotto la pelle, nelle orecchie, sulle mani. Gli passeggiano in fila indiana sulla bocca e gli solleticano i piedi, gli si infilano nelle narici e vengono risputate fuori da uno starnuto troppo forte.

Sbatte le palpebre su una stanza che non riesce a mettere a fuoco, le sbatte ancora e non riesce a capire. Non ci sono formiche, soltanto l'immensa muta già secca di un enorme serpente pallido. Spera che non sia nei paraggi, mentre osserva il relitto abbandonato dalla bestia sbattendo inutilmente le palpebre su occhi che vedono sempre di meno.

Poi, fortunatamente, una mano gentile ma ferma lo spinge di nuovo sotto il pelo dell'acqua e le formiche svaniscono nel nulla. Goccioline di liquirizia rimaste sul fondo di un sacchettino di dolci antiquati. Non sa cosa sia la liquirizia, ma ci sono dei libri nella TARDIS che ne parlano, magari un giorno vedrà la Terra e assaggerà la liquirizia.

Fuoco. Fuoco che lo avvolge dalla testa ai piedi. La sua testa brucia. Brucia e scoppietta come un fuoco natalizio in un caminetto adornato di ghirlande e calze in finto tartan. Lana, la lana non esiste su 221b, non ci sono bestie con una pelliccia adatta, non ci sono bestie simili a pecore. Chissà che sensazione dà la lana sotto le dita? Che odore ha? Non importa, non riesce più a sentire nessun odore, neanche quelli sgradevoli e più pungenti. Il serpente pallido comunque non lo sa, se lo sa sceglie di non rispondere.

Fuoco. Sta bruciando così forte, dagli occhi annebbiati e quasi ciechi alle punte delle dita a ogni altro organo del suo corpo. Se sentisse qualsiasi odore, forse penserebbe di riconoscere l'odore metallico e dolciastro del sangue, se sentisse qualcosa oltre che il fuoco inesorabile che lo mangia, sentirebbe il sangue colare caldo e inesorabile dalle sue palpebre, dalle punte delle sue dita, dentro di lui da ogni organo compresso, strizzato come in un pugno invisibile.

Ma non sente e non vede niente, la mano invisibile lo tiene sotto il pelo dell'acqua e smorza le sue percezioni.

Non c'è fuoco e non c'è sangue, è soltanto un sogno. Non esiste neanche il grande serpente bianco, che ha pensato bene di mutare proprio qui, proprio accanto a lui.

Luce.

C'è troppa luce, anche se non ha mai mutato d'intensità. Apre gli occhi su una luce accecante per quanto sia in realtà fievole e stenta, popolata dallo stabile tremolare degli scanner medici sopra il suo letto. C'è troppa luce, troppa troppa luce che gli ferisce occhi nuovi e non abituati al bagliore.

Volta la testa, la volta appena e la vertigine è tale da farlo precipitare anche se è fermo, è fermo steso nel letto senza la forza di flettere muscoli che non gli rispondono.

Volta la testa e sente il fruscio dei capelli sul cuscino, il riposizionarsi delle sue molecole, il battito continuo e costante e assordante del sangue dietro i timpani, dietro le tempie, sopra il palato, dietro gli occhi.

Strano, avrebbe giurato di essere completamente sordo fino a pochi secondi fa, sordo come se lo fosse stato fin dalla nascita, senza saper riconoscere un suono se non forse toccandone le vibrazioni attraverso i materiali.

Trattiene il respiro perché fa troppo rumore, è ricompensato dai battiti del cuore che si fondono e si confondono e tornano a suddividersi in dieci diverse melodie, una partitura per orchestra condotta da un direttore amabile e pazzo.

È la Toccata e Fuga di Bach, questo rumore maestoso e sinistro che gli risuona dentro e fuori, gli accarezza i polpastrelli, gli riempie la mente di immagini e concetti.

No, no, deve essere quel pezzo di Rachmaninov che non gli è mai riuscito, per quanto tempo potesse perderci al pianoforte. Non ha mai avuto il suono giusto, perché è semplicemente quanto basta al di là del suo limite. Non è mai stato un virtuoso, è soltanto un tecnico di laboratorio, un giardiniere sollevato agli onori della gloria e un ex soldato di una colonia spaziale inglese talmente lontana nel tempo e nello spazio che nessuno a rigor di logica dovrebbe saper accordare un pianoforte. Nessuno dovrebbe sentire la necessità di un musicista o di un poeta.

Forse, e forse no.

Forse non è neanche quel dannato pezzo troppo difficile, una sua privata frustrazione che – di tutte – non ha alcun motivo di venir fuori adesso che non può neanche pensarla in corretta sequenza logica, o forse sì. Forse è proprio il momento giusto, perché è talmente debole, talmente indifeso, da lasciar aperte le porte ad ognuna delle sue insicurezze.

Forse non è Rachmaninov,

No, è Saint Saëns e sarebbe appropriato, lui e il suo violino appositamente scordato e inquietante. La Danse Macabre potrebbe tranquillamente accompagnare questi momenti di sottile e surreale agonia.

Le ossa gli si accendono tutte contemporaneamente, come un grottesco neon, bioluminescente come meduse o alghe o microbi.

È una diatomea che fluttua imbelle, un lombrico senza ossa e umido di terra, desideroso soltanto del suolo umido e bagnato, delle canzoni intessute dalle radici nelle tenebre perché le foglie le possano ripetere sussurrando nel vento e aprendosi al sole.

No, non è Saint Saëns. È quel vecchio che viveva in fondo alla prima strada mai aperta su 221b, in fondo, in fondo, nei meandri della Vecchia Base, nella prima cupola disabitata dai tempi dell'incendio.

Avrà avuto cinque anni, quando il vecchio già viveva lì, reso folle dalla catastrofe che gli aveva sottratto la famiglia e il lavoro di una vita. Faceva una musica strana, percussioni su vecchi contenitori e _skiffle_ su un'asse da bucato, sinfonie fatate sul lusso di bicchieri di vetro, e accordi malinconici e dissonanti su una chitarra costruita con pezzi di scarto.

A ripensarci adesso, con la chiarezza accecante del delirio, quel 'vecchio' doveva essere più giovane di quanto non sia Shadrach adesso.

Qualcosa sta succedendo ai suoi denti, qualcosa che non ha intenzione di risparmiare neanche quelli che non sono mai stati toccati da nessuno e hanno mantenuto indomiti la fortezza senza vacillare o cedere alle lusinghe della carie.

L'orrore è tale, quando si rende conto di aver sputato un dente sul cuscino, sullo sfondo di una lucida e volgare chiazza di sangue, da spingerlo al panico attraverso il torpore del delirio e la debolezza della rinascita.

“No, no-no-no-no,” gorgoglia terrorizzato e pensa a lui, pensa al Dottore con un senso di angoscia e di desiderio talmente lancinante da costringerlo a piegarsi su se stesso. Perché deve essere da solo in questo incubo? Perché deve sopportarlo da solo? Perché non può avere il suo conforto e sentire il suo tocco? Potrebbe piangere sulla sua spalla e sentirsi meglio, sentirsi meno vuoto.

La TARDIS geme un lungo lamento metallico, profondo e dolente in risposta ai suoi pensieri, neanche volesse dirgli “lo so, figlio mio, lo so, ma non posso farci niente. Sta soffrendo anche lui,” e lui la capisce, la capisce anche se lei non parla, la sente fluttuare ai confini della sua coscienza e non ha abbastanza forze né per opporsi né per lasciarla passare.

La TARDIS ascolta però, ascolta e controlla e sa tutto e se aspetta con una sembianza di indifferenza crudele, è soltanto per valutare il momento migliore per un suo intervento.

Lo spinge di nuovo sotto l'acqua, proprio adesso, prima che il panico possa tingergli di nero i pensieri già tinti del rosso del suo stesso sangue.

Riemerge. Riemerge nel canto e nel clamore di ognuna delle sue ossa, dal più piccolo osso dei piedi e delle mani a tutta la lunghezza di femore e tibia e perone e ulna e radio e omero.

I suoi denti stanno intonando il _Gloria_ di Vivaldi, e non può disturbarli digrignandoli.

Se ne dimentica presto, se ne dimentica perché gli torna in mente l'unico pensiero persistente, l'unico pensiero che l'immersione sott'acqua non gli ha cancellato, diluendolo in un mare di voci contrastanti, rumore di fondo, chiacchiericcio indistinto.

Soffre così anche _lui_ , ogni volta? Ogni volta che succede – e quante sono? Quattordici, quindici? - è costretto a sentirsi riscrivere in ogni atomo, in ogni voluta delle impronte digitali? Quanto male prova, di preciso? È paragonabile al suo?

È inammissibile, è scandaloso, e rende il Dottore tanto più ammirevole soltanto per aver sopportato il trucco sleale del suo corpo per evitare la morte così tante volte.

Dov'è?

Piange per la prima volta con la faccia schiacciata nel cuscino, o forse immagina, sogna di farlo. Forse non ha le energie per piangere, forse non potrebbe muoversi neanche se volesse, anestetizzato dalla TARDIS, premurosa come un'infermiera, ma impotente di fronte al flusso caotico dei suoi pensieri.

Dov'è? Perché non viene a salvarlo?

 _Riposa adesso, riposa, ci siamo quasi,_ lo esorta l'astronave con un melodioso sussurro ascendente, ma Shadrach tenta di dibattersi, è costretto ad arrendersi quando si rende conto che non sa come muoversi, non lo sa più, come un puledro appena nato che lotta per mettersi in piedi.

Ed è così stanco. È esausto come un neonato appena venuto al mondo dopo mesi di beato oblio.

Sta nascendo di nuovo, è chiaro, completamente cosciente della pressione contro le pareti del suo cranio ancora flessibile.

È di nuovo un bimbo sorpreso delle proprie dita. Le muove, incredulo che gli appartengano anche se sono uguali a sempre, giusto un po' più lisce. Si meraviglia di metterle a fuoco, di processare correttamente il movimento.

È di nuovo un ragazzo alto e secco, con le membra troppo lunghe e una certa goffa grazia in attesa di sbocciare. È di nuovo un adolescente perplesso ed emozionato di fronte al mistero glorioso e imbarazzante della sua prima erezione, di un primo bacio, di una prima volta. La sua pelle nuova e liscia non è stata ancora mai toccata, il suo senso del tatto resettato ai parametri di fabbrica.

“Dottore!” esclama, e il suono della sua voce lo sorprende, lo spaventa persino. L'aveva dimenticata, o forse se l'aspettava diversa? Più giovane? Ma non è più un bambino, anche se ha appena terminato di rinascere.

Ah, no.

La TARDIS gli accarezza il capo con una mano materna e metaforica. Non può toccarlo, ma può dosare i farmaci che gli sta somministrando perché sprofondi dolcemente in un sonno profondo. Soltanto il sonno può terminare il processo. Lascerà che si svegli spontaneamente, terrà sotto controllo i suoi parametri vitali con occhio di falco. Ma ora deve riposare, prima che la smania di vedere il Dottore non lo convinca a tentare qualcosa di pericoloso.

Aspetta che si sia addormentato profondamente, tiene sotto controllo i suoi parametri e i tracciati della sua attività onirica, i grafici con i picchi del dolore, lo culla all'interno dei propri sospiri metallici come se potesse stringerlo tra le braccia.

Lo sa, lei, lo sa benissimo quanto gli manchi il Dottore, proprio ora in un momento così delicato e brutto, e non può farci niente perché il suo vecchio ragazzo è ugualmente fuori gioco, e se non lo fosse non potrebbe comunque lasciarlo entrare.

È una macchina, ma il fatto di esserlo e il fatto di saper di aver fatto la cosa giusta non le impedisce di sentire il suo cuore scintillante d'oro sanguinare un po' al pensiero.

 _Presto_ , gli mormora, _presto,_ e Shadrach finalmente si abbandona al sonno, con un impercettibile sorriso speranzoso.

 

-

 

**Il giorno dopo, nel Vortice**

 

Si sveglia di soprassalto, con un respiro violento che gli brucia i polmoni e gli costringe il petto in una morsa.

Il cuore gli martella nelle tempie, in gola, fa fatica a capire dove si trova.

Deve sbattere le palpebre troppe volte, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco il soffitto. Quando ci riesce è comunque un po' sfocato, indefinito e non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo fisso per più di pochi secondi.

Gli fanno male gli occhi e la testa, e ha la gola asciutta come il deserto.

Deve essere stato un incubo, sì, uno di quegli incubi tanto reali da causare angoscia e stress, persino lacrime e urla.

Shadrach ha iniziato a fare incubi dopo la spedizione finita in tragedia.

Sono durati per alcuni anni, hanno poi finito per affievolirsi tornando solo di tanto in tanto, in periodi di stress acuto.

Deve aver sognato la spedizione questa notte, la spedizione con il suo finale smorzato nel sangue e nella colpa.

Certo, sì, è per questo che il suo cuore continua a correre, a battere indiavolato come se avesse ancora quelle bestie alle calcagna, tutte occhi rossi e fauci irte di denti, artigli affilati.

Deve aver sognato l'attacco, e le urla dei suoi compagni, e la tinta così scura del sangue, nero sotto le lune e le stelle.

Non dovrebbe alzarsi.

A dire il vero, non saprebbe neanche da dove iniziare. Soltanto respirare gli costa uno sforzo che – man mano che riprende conoscenza e si sveglia del tutto – non è del tutto inconscio. Deve pensarci, per respirare correttamente, per evitare di trattenere il respiro per caso come un neonato ancora inesperto a regolare le proprie funzioni inconsulte.

Gli ci vogliono tre tentativi prima di riuscire a mettersi a sedere, e quando ci riesce la testa gli pesa e ogni singolo osso sembra volersi spezzare in due.

Febbre, o forse il risultato della febbre.

Shadrach non dovrebbe alzarsi, e se per puro spirito di contraddizione riesce a mettersi a sedere e a sporgere i piedi oltre il bordo del letto, si rende conto quasi subito del fatto che la TARDIS vorrebbe impedirgli ogni ulteriore movimento.

Il letto è troppo alto, abbastanza alto da fargli penzolare i piedi nel vuoto quando si mette dolorosamente, faticosamente a sedere.

Tra questo e il senso di straniamento potente che lo pervade e gli impedisce di sentirsi a suo agio nella sua stessa pelle, si sente un po' di nuovo un bambino, il piccolo Shade Ford seduto nello studio medico su Hudson a farsi vaccinare. Sempre stati stoici, sia lui che Sharisse, ma d'altra parte è un tratto di famiglia e i Ford non hanno mai piagnucolato.

Se poi il letto troppo alto non bastasse, c'è la mezza dozzina di sonde e flebo che lo avvolge come una ragnatela, scomparendo sotto il camice da ospedale. È bianco, ma al posto della doppia luna verde che si aspetterebbe, c'è un segno circolare in blu, un segno circolare composto da numerosi cerchi concentrici, lancette, ingranaggi, che pare anche muoversi di fronte ai suoi occhi un po' sfocati.

No, deve essere l'effetto delle medicine o del coma o di chissà cosa gli stanno somministrando tutte quelle flebo. Non sembrano neanche penetrare sotto la pelle e quando a titolo sperimentale prova a seguire il percorso di una, colma di liquido blu, scopre che è soltanto appoggiata contro la sua pelle.

Non ha idea di che tecnologia si tratti, si fa una nota prontamente dimenticata di scoprirlo in seguito e visto che niente lo trattiene si appresta a saltar giù dal letto.

È una pessima idea, e il solo motivo per cui non lo scopre nel peggiore dei modi è che la TARDIS lo sta osservando, disapprovando in silenzio e abbassando la piattaforma meccanica su cui è posizionato il letto appena prima che Shadrach possa saltare.

Non dovrebbe neanche alzarsi, ma è disposta a lasciare che si renda conto da solo che non potrà stare in piedi per più di un paio di minuti a dirla tutta.

A rigor di logica, riflette Shadrach con quella chiarezza cristallina e asettica che spesso hanno illuminazioni raggiunte in momenti improbabili – come questo – non dovrebbe neanche essere in grado di muoversi.

Non ha ricordi precisi di quanto sia accaduto, né un senso del tempo trascorso.

La cosa ha il potere di irritarlo e di spingerlo a volerne sapere di più.

Il pavimento sotto i piedi di Shadrach è freddo.

Non dovrebbe essere una sensazione nuova, né causargli tanta perplessità.

Ha immaginato che fosse freddo, l'ha immaginato con tanta velocità e familiarità da anticipare la sensazione prima di provarla. E ha finito lo stesso per sorprendersi, neanche fosse la prima volta che le piante dei suoi piedi toccano un pavimento freddo.

Non è così, _sa_ che non è così.

Ha – gli ci vuole un attimo per fare il calcolo, considerando la data di 221b che ha continuato a controllare ogni giorno, durante i suoi viaggi con il Dottore – dunque, per loro ha ancora 36 anni.

A casa non è passato neanche un mese dalla sua partenza, ma Shadrach lo sa che non è lo stesso per sé. Non ha modo di quantificare il tempo trascorso nel Vortice, e poi sui pianeti più assurdi e pericolosi al fianco del Dottore, ma il suo eccellente orologio interno gli dice che un anno deve essere passato. Almeno un anno abbondante, forse qualche mese in più.

Fa forza sulle gambe, aiutandosi con la spinta delle mani contro il bordo del letto e si alza in piedi.

Se stesse ancora pensando alla sua età relativa in rapporto alla sua età assoluta, si renderebbe conto che la TARDIS, sempre servizievole, ha estratto i dati da lui richiesti e li ha proiettati su uno dei suoi schermi, sottraendolo per un istante alla proiezione continua dei suoi valori vitali.

Ma Shadrach è distratto, preso dall'impossibile situazione di essere in piedi dopo troppo tempo trascorso sdraiato, e allo stesso tempo di essere in piedi per la prima volta.

“Ma che-” La sua voce gratta in fondo alla gola, stonata e stenta. All'istante, Shadrach percepisce un senso di sete così spiccato da chiudergli del tutto la gola, incollargli la lingua al palato, fargli persino girare la testa.

Un piccolo sportello si apre con un soffio sulla parete che contiene il letto, all'incirca dove potrebbe trovarsi un comodino. Ne fuoriesce un vassoio con un bicchiere colmo d'acqua.

“Ah. Grazie,” rantola Shadrach, voltandosi troppo in fretta per prendere il bicchiere, con così tanta fretta da finire di nuovo seduto sul bordo del letto, con in mano il bicchiere che gli tracima sul camice, sgocciolando macchie più scure sul tessuto bianco.

Pensierosa, la TARDIS sussurra un _whorp whorp_ in tono ammonitore, quando in realtà vorrebbe dirgli “fai piano, fai attenzione” e magari sostenerlo con dita delicate.

Per l'ennesima volta, la macchina lamenta la mancanza del senso del tatto più di ogni altro senso da lei prontamente riprodotto grazie alla tecnologia.

La sua malinconia dura poco, dura esattamente quanto dura la pazienza di Shadrach nel restare seduto e buono a bere piano la sua acqua. Il bicchiere vuoto torna sul ripiano, che viene subito ritirato, e Shadrach torna ad alzarsi in piedi, più circospetto e cauto di prima.

Ha adocchiato lo specchio dall'altra parte della stanza. Cosa ci faccia uno specchio a figura intera ornato di zampe leonine e cornice barocca nell'ala medica, Shadrach non lo sa e la TARDIS finge di non saperlo.

Gli sembra marginalmente più facile stare in piedi adesso, non perché non sia esausto – lo è, nel profondo – ma perché è come se i muscoli nelle sue gambe, i tendini e ogni singola giuntura e articolazione si stesse ricordando cosa vuol dire sostenere un uomo della sua stazza e del suo peso. Anzi, no, non è come se ogni sua parte si stesse ricordando la propria funzione, no.

È come se ognuna delle sue membra lo stesse imparando da zero proprio ora, quando lui ricorda perfettamente ogni sensazione fisica di un corpo che non sembra essere cambiato in nulla.

I due passi fino allo specchio gli costano talmente tanta fatica da coprirgli la fronte di sudore.

È convinto di essersi appena svegliato da un sonno molto lungo, forse persino un coma farmacologico costellato di incubi sanguinolenti e grotteschi, e proprio per questo si sente spossato dopo soli pochi minuti di veglia, stanco e debole come un neonato traumatizzato dal solo fatto di essere venuto al mondo.

Beh, è la sua solita vecchia faccia. Un po' lucida, un po' più pallida del solito, stretta in una smorfia che è in parti uguali concentrazione, perplessità e stanchezza.

Braccia, mani, un sacco di dita, gambe, capelli, sembra tutto dov'è sempre stato.

Torna lentamente a sedere sul letto, sospira di sollievo quando può appoggiarsi e smettere di usare tutte le proprie forze per restare dritto, stranamente memore di un addestramento militare che gli è stato impartito più di quindici anni fa.

Potrebbe anche riaddormentarsi facilmente, mettendosi giù sul cuscino macchiato che per il momento non riesce neanche a processare correttamente, chiudere gli occhi e riposare pensando ai propri ricordi tutti mischiati e in disordine, quando se ne rende conto.

Una vecchia cicatrice consumata e scolorita è sparita dal suo ginocchio, dove il suo pollice ha continuato a cercare di tracciarla mentre pensava, inconsciamente.

Ce l'ha da più di trent'anni, il ricordo di un ruzzolone da bambino.

Ce l'ha, o meglio ce l'aveva, perché la sua pelle è intatta e liscia, come nuova.

“Ah,” mormora tra sé e sé, sorprendendosi ma neanche poi tanto della propria voce nuova, spessa e stonata per il poco uso.

Dovrà rimandare un esame più accurato, perché sente di non riuscire più a mantenere aperti gli occhi o coerenti i pensieri.

Sta per addormentarsi, quando percepisce le porte dell'ala medica aprirsi in un soffio quasi impalpabile e passi delicati entrare senza far rumore.

Lo spostamento d'aria porta odori dall'esterno, qualche rumore lontano, il respiro e il calore di un'altra persona.

Sollievo, immediato e inebriante come un cordiale, gli invade le membra e gli restituisce abbastanza energia di riaprire gli occhi e voltarsi, cercare con sguardo ancora faticoso e anelante l'immagine del Dottore.

Ha bisogno di assicurarsi che stia bene almeno quanto ha bisogno di assicurarsi che sia proprio lì accanto a lui. Ha bisogno di essere toccato e stretto e persino cullato, tenuto al sicuro finché l'incubo non è del tutto passato, bruciato dalla luce del giorno.

Shadrach non ha idea di cosa il Dottore legga sul suo viso quando finalmente riesce a incontrare lo sguardo, ma vede le ombre sotto i suoi occhi intensificarsi, la sua espressione diventare più preoccupata e tesa, forse con un fondo struggente di bisogno che Shadrach non riesce a cogliere adesso. Da qualche parte nella sua testa sa cosa significa, sa a cosa corrisponde, ma non riesce a fare il collegamento.

È troppo presto, e soltanto il fatto che il Dottore sia qui accanto a lui è ricompensa sufficiente a tutto ciò che crede di aver soltanto intravisto in incubi troppo dettagliati per essere prodotto della fantasia.

“Stai bene?”

Il Dottore sembra persino sorpreso alla domanda, quasi non si aspettasse di riceverla, così come forse non si aspetta di vedere Shadrach allungare una mano un po' troppo debole e un filo tremante, aspettandosi che l'altro la tocchi.

“Dovrei chiedertelo io,” sussurra il Dottore, quasi senza voce, neanche fosse mortificato di esser stato preceduto da un umano, dal _suo_ umano, prima di potersi preoccupare di un paziente quando si fregia del nome di Dottore.

Shadrach scuote pianissimo la testa, no, no.

“Rispondi.”

“Non dovrei essere in piedi, e non dovrei essere qui. Ma ho la pelle dura, lo sai.”

Ah, va bene.

“Non più dura della testa,” mormora Shadrach in risposta, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi sorridere. È una sensazione molto strana, come se quegli specifici muscoli si flettessero per la prima volta.

“Quella è indistruttibile,” ribatte il Dottore, persino con un sospetto di risata nella voce e fa una pausa.

“Dovresti riposare,” continua dopo un attimo, allungando le dita con cautela per spostargli un paio di riccioli dalla fronte. Il contatto è brevissimo e lieve, ma Shadrach sente comunque come una sorta di scossa elettrica attraversargli la pelle. Non è spiacevole quanto troppo intenso per essere piacevole.

“Resta qui finché non mi addormento.”

Sente più che vedere il sorriso incerto che inizia a brillare sul viso del Dottore, mentre sfila uno sgabello dotato di rotelle da sotto il comodino, vi si appollaia in maniera un po' comica.

Shadrach agita le dita della mano ancora tesa verso il Dottore, sopprimendo un verso sorpreso quando questi finalmente la stringe nella sua, e i suoi recettori ipersensibili strillano e si lamentano.

“...è così anche per te?” mormora, già mezzo addormentato nonostante la confusione di ogni sua singola cellula, consolato dalla vicinanza del Dottore, certo di non andare incontro a incubi confusi e angoscianti.

Con gli occhi già chiusi e la coscienza già lontana e vaga si perde lo sguardo lucido, brillante del Dottore, che l'osserva con le ciglia umide mentre si addormenta senza aspettare una risposta.

Shadrach avrebbe tutto il diritto di pensare soltanto al proprio dolore tutto umano, causato da un procedimento che di umano non ha niente.

Avrebbe il diritto di non pensare a quanto deve aver subito il Dottore e non soltanto questa volta, ma numerose volte prima.

Se non si fosse addormentato con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra avrebbe certo continuato a indagare, a domandare, a esigere risposte che il Dottore non sa, non può e non vuole dare.

Ha idea che Shadrach abbia un'impressione abbastanza precisa del tipo di dolore che prova durante una rigenerazione, e allo stesso tempo non può averne una perché i suoi parametri di riferimento sono esclusivamente umani.

Per il momento, comunque, Shadrach riposa.

Il Dottore dovrebbe tornare a riposare, a lasciarsi monitorare dalla TARDIS fino all'ultimo più insignificante parametro vitale, ma non ha intenzione di muoversi per il momento.

Il suo parametro vitale più importante riposa tranquillo e sorridente, con le dita intrecciate alle sue.

Non ha intenzione di disturbarlo.

 

-

 

**Una settimana più tardi, nel Vortice**

 

Durante la prima settimana la TARDIS concede al Dottore una visita giornaliera a Shadrach. Non è più necessario che l'area sia mantenuta sterile e pertanto non serve neanche particolare preparazione da parte del Dottore, ma per quanto entrambi i pazienti protestino in maniera ben poco accomodante, lei è costretta a tenerli separati.

Specie diverse con problemi diversi, e se anche così non fosse, la vicinanza avrebbe potuto arrecargli un danno molto maggiore di qualsiasi giovamento emotivo e spirituale.

Shadrach si è ricostruito completamente.

La TARDIS non ha idea, non ha neanche un record nelle proprie banche dati di un umano che si sia rigenerato in maniera così totale e completa. Se fosse umana aggiungerebbe anche 'grottesca' agli aggettivi, ma non lo è e il grottesco non rientra nei suoi filtri di ricerca. Quel che le importa è che Shadrach sia riuscito a sopravvivere all'infusione di energia rigenerativa e che ne sia venuto fuori senza danni permanenti.

In questo senso il giovane ha superato ogni aspettativa. Ha sofferto l'inferno per un'intera notte durante la quale lei ha potuto soltanto somministrargli sedativi, ed è stato molto debole per una settimana, ma è sopravvissuto ad una riscrittura totale piuttosto brutale.

In quanto al Dottore, tener fermo il vecchio ragazzo e assicurarsi che si riposasse a sufficienza è stato ancora più difficile, perché quanto meno l'umano ha la percezione della propria debolezza, ed è disposto se pur malvolentieri a lasciarsi guidare da chi ha più esperienza di lui. Si fida della TARDIS, si fida del Dottore e quando l'astronave è riuscita a far capire al suo ladro di dover trattare Shadrach come una fragile statuina di vetro, improssivamente l'impaziente alieno è diventato il suo più fidato alleato, per quanto la messa in atto di quella alleanza gli spezzi un po' i cuori.

Al contrario di Shadrach, però, il Dottore non ha la benché minima intenzione di fermarsi o lasciarsi trattare da infermo.

Si è arreso ad una sorta di sonno rigenerativo soltanto perché la TARDIS l'ha costretto, ha sofferto di numerosi incubi, svegliandosi più volte boccheggiando e urlando e chiedendo di Shadrach.

Con un senso di dolore a tutti i propri circuiti, la TARDIS ha dovuto fingere di essere sorda a quei lamenti, come ha finto di non sentire ogni richiamo di Shadrach dall'altra parte dell'infermeria. Li ha dovuti tenere separati, e se sa che nel profondo del loro essere i due non potranno perdonarla per questo, a dirla tutta non potrà veramente perdonarselo neanche lei, pur riconoscendo la logica del proprio agire.

Shadrach si è rigenerato, il Dottore non l'ha fatto. L'ordine naturale delle cose vorrebbe che si verificasse il contrario, ma il Dottore ha stravolto quell'ordine, innescando una rigenerazione in Shadrach, evitando la propria. In quelle ore fatali dopo il riversamento dell'energia, Shadrach sarebbe potuto soccombere, se il suo sistema non avesse accettato la rigenerazione; il Dottore avrebbe potuto comunque innescare ancora il processo senza però avere sufficienti energie per portarlo a termine.

La TARDIS non vuole neanche calcolare quei possibili esiti. Non esistono, non esisteranno mai. Se potesse, li cancellerebbe da ogni possibile futuro, da ogni proiezione e previsione.

Il fatto che conceda al Dottore di andare a trovare Shadrach, comunque, non vuol dire che gli dia molte altre libertà.

Shadrach non deve essere toccato troppo, almeno non mentre la sua pelle è talmente nuova da reagire in maniera eccessiva ad ogni stimolo, e non deve sforzarsi. Non ha il permesso di andare in giro, ma può alzarsi per qualche minuto e muovere qualche passo, aiutato dal Dottore.

Quell'unico contatto diventa per entrambi un'aspettativa giornaliera e una motivazione talmente forte e disperata, che la TARDIS colpevolmente aggiunge di nascosto ogni giorno un paio di secondi alla durata della visita, segnalandone la fine ogni volta un po' più tardi.

Oggi Shadrach è arrivato fino alla poltrona che è comparsa nella sua stanza un paio di giorni fa, al posto dello specchio con le zampe leonine che, per qualche imperscrutabile motivo, è invece comparso in camera del Dottore. Misteri della TARDIS, capricci che il Dottore non ha tempo o testa neanche di considerare.

Il Dottore si è appollaiato sul bracciolo della poltrona, dopo aver protestato sulla mancanza di un divano grande abbastanza per due persone. La TARDIS ha finto di niente, come ormai fa spesso. Il suo cuore dorato pulsa e sanguina per ogni cosa che deve negare al suo vecchio ragazzo e al suo umano, ma si consola ogni volta ricordandosi che lo fa solo e soltanto per il loro bene.

“Stavo pensando una cosa,” inizia Shadrach, allungando una mano perché il Dottore gliela stringa. Oggi sembra avere freddo, ieri moriva di caldo. Non è molto sorprendente che le sue funzioni vitali abbiano bisogno di qualche giorno per ricalibrarsi, ma ogni segno di disagio manda il Dottore in ansia e mette in agitazione la TARDIS per la salute e il benessere di entrambi.

“Cosa?”

Per fortuna, il Dottore non è così stravolto da non sorprendersi a pensare che, anche un po' provato e sbattuto, Shadrach è la più bella creatura dell'universo.

Ha voglia di coprirlo di carezze e baci, di essere delimitato e protetto dalla sua considerevole massa quando sono a letto insieme, di essere riscaldato dal suo calore, dandogli in cambio quel poco che la sua pelle più fredda riesce a recepire e trasmettere.

“Niente, pensavo. Cosa ti succederà adesso?” Shadrach si volta un po', l'osserva in attesa di una risposta, un po' incerto e un po' preoccupato.

Il Dottore si sente sorridere prima di accorgersi di averlo fatto di proposito, stringe più forte le sue dita intorno alla mano di Shadrach.

“Ah, Shadrach Ford. Invecchierò e un giorno, non so quando, morirò. _Sic transit gloria mundi_.”

Shadrach annuisce, pensieroso. È talmente bello, con lo sguardo perso oltre un orizzonte immaginario, occhi e bocca e capelli tanto vividi contro l'incarnato un po' troppo pallido, che il Dottore deve proprio sfidare i divieti della TARDIS e sporgersi per sfiorargli appena uno zigomo con le labbra. Di più non osa.

“E... e cosa succederà a me?”

Il sorriso del Dottore diventa persino più pronunciato e luminoso. Su questo non ha alcun dubbio e poterlo dire è un regalo prezioso che non sperava di poter aprire. Si aspettava quasi che il pacco dono gli fosse stato recapitato per errore e che gli venisse sottratto proprio nel momento di aprirlo.

“Invecchierai e un giorno, non so quando, morirai.”

È il turno di Shadrach di sorridere.

“Sembra divertente,” commenta, con la risata nella voce. “Potremmo farlo insieme, che ne pensi?”

“Ah, mi sembra un ottimo piano. Un piano perfetto.”

Shadrach fa un'altra pausa, inseguendo un altro pensiero che il Dottore può quasi intravvedere, un filo colorato e translucido attraverso tutte le volute della sua mente.

“Potremmo andare a casa. A casa mia. Su 221b. Se a te va bene. Te ne ho parlato una volta, ricordi?”

Il Dottore si prende un attimo, un attimo solo prima di rispondere, ma ha già deciso molto tempo fa. Forse ha deciso quella volta sulla spiaggia, quella volta che Shadrach gli ha chiesto se avesse mai sentito nostalgia di casa.

“Mi pare di averti già detto che per me casa è dove sei tu, Shadrach Ford.”

Shadrach arrossisce un po', trattiene a stento un sorriso compiaciuto che il Dottore vorrebbe divorare, e non può.

“Volevo sentirtelo dire,” risponde, e il Dottore gli bacia il dorso della mano e tutte le dita prima di essere sbattuto fuori fino a domani dalla TARDIS.

 

-


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Casa di Shadrach Ford, Area 51 verso il Vecchio Hangar, St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street –** **anno 63, quinto mese, quindicesimo giorno.**

 

Sono trascorse due settimane dagli eventi del deposito 15, quando la TARDIS acconsente ad atterrare nel giardino di Shadrach, su 221b.

È tardo pomeriggio, e a parte le due pallide falci di luna basse e tenui sull'orizzonte, ad un primo sguardo tutto è così simile alla Terra da portare un rintocco di nostalgia nei cuori del Dottore.

Certo, poi a voltarsi dall'altro lato si intravvedono le enormi cupole della base, e la vegetazione verso il lato ancora non urbanizzato del pianeta è più giungla che campagna.

Il giardino si apre sul retro della casa, dal lato della cucina. Contiene due serre di dimensioni ragguardevoli, aiuole e piante in vaso e un rampicante aggrappato alla facciata della casa. C'è un albero enorme e antico – Shadrach spiegherà al Dottore che quell'albero è lì dai tempi in cui la colonia fu fondata, forse persino da prima – e un traliccio con lunghi bastoni di legno che a quanto pare vengono usati per stendere il bucato.

All'interno l'abitazione è sorprendentemente familiare. I materiali possono essere diversi da quelli terrestri – certo nessun legno terrestre che il Dottore ricordi ha venature color cobalto e rosso carminio – ma il gusto è chiaramente un tributo alle origini del popolo che ora abita questo pianeta.

Il Dottore si era forse aspettato attrezzature ultramoderne, mobilio cromato e voci robotiche, il futuro e il progresso immaginati da epoche ormai trascorse e ingenue. In verità avrebbe potuto trovare qualsiasi cosa, dal futurismo più metallico e asettico al romanticismo del vapore e del bronzo.

Quando Shadrach apre la porta sul retro, accigliandosi alla quantità di foglie morte e erbacce nelle sue aiuole e fermandosi a pulirsi le scarpe sullo zerbino, il Dottore si rende conto di trovarsi nella più normale e prevedibile delle abitazioni.

Entrano in una prosaica cucina abitabile, completa di mensole piene di tazze da tè e presine colorate appese a ganci. Il locale comunica con un soggiorno dotato di divano e poltrone, dal quale parte un corridoio che continua verso il bagno, la camera da letto padronale, la seconda camera da letto trasformata in sala da musica.

“Beh, benvenuto,” annuncia Shadrach, guardandosi intorno con aria un po' critica, un po' sorpresa. È come se fosse immensamente felice e sollevato di essere a casa, ma notasse nel frattempo con un senso di stizza e fastidio la polvere accumulata sulle superfici e l'inevitabile aria di chiuso. È senza dubbio quel tipo di persona un po' irritante che appena tornata a casa da un viaggio disfa immediatamente la valigia e ripone ogni cosa, avvia un bucato e già che c'è passa lo straccio da spolvero.

Al Dottore viene un po' da ridere, un po' da avvicinarsi a Shadrach e stringerlo con tutte le sue forze, ma si trattiene, guardandosi intorno.

“Non è una reggia, ma insomma,” continua Shadrach, scegliendo il divano per sedersi un istante.

Il Dottore esita, poi gli si siede accanto con un minuscolo sospiro di sollievo.

“È casa,” mormora, “siamo a casa,” ripete, e si sente gli occhi un po' caldi e i cuori un po' pieni quando Shadrach si volta e gli bacia pianissimo la sommità della testa.

 

-

 

**Casa di Shadrach Ford, Area 51 verso il Vecchio Hangar, St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street –** **anno 63, quinto mese, trentesimo giorno.**

 

Shadrach sta leggendo. È un libro enorme e se a questa distanza il Dottore non riesce a distinguere la copertina o il titolo, è certo che si tratti di quel volume di botanica illustrata che la TARDIS ha sputato fuori quando l'hanno parcheggiata in mezzo al giardino, oh, solo due settimane fa.

Non fa difficoltà a ricordare di aver dovuto reggere il pesante volume, i primi giorni, lasciando che Shadrach esaurisse le sue poche forze a tenere la testa dritta e a voltare le pagine. Adesso riesce a reggerlo da solo, pur tenendolo appoggiato alle gambe leggermente piegate, disteso sul letto con mezza dozzina di cuscini in tutti i punti strategici.

Sta meglio, il Dottore lo sa benissimo e la TARDIS non smette di sgranargli ogni giorno decine di statistiche anche un po' troppo indiscrete, sventolandogli in faccia i dati decisamente positivi e in miglioramento sempre più rapido.

Lo sa benissimo, ma non può fare a meno di essere apprensivo nei suoi confronti, attento al più piccolo colpo di tosse, al più piccolo segno di cedimento. È troppo importante per non prestarvi attenzione.

“Che fai? Vieni a letto?” chiama Shadrach, senza togliere lo sguardo dalle sue foto di piante aliene e bizzzarre.

Ha un pigiama a righe e una vestaglia di tartan e i piedi scalzi, anche se il Dottore continua a rimbrottarlo sulla necessità di indossare calzini. Continua a lanciargli addosso plaid e trapunte ogni volta che lo trova raggomitolato in una poltrona, in un divano o – che il cielo non voglia – sulla sdraio in giardino, e a offrirgli tazzè di tè fumanti da sorbire lentamente e tenere intanto in mano, fonti di calore consolante.

Non lo tocca spesso, anche se Shadrach l'osserva spesso e volentieri con uno sguardo colmo di bisogno che avrebbe il potere di sciogliere cuori decine di volte più duri di quelli di panna del Dottore.

Si permette di sfiorargli i capelli, di passare le punte delle dita sulle sue guance un po' scavate, di stringergli una mano nella sua, forse di baciargli la fronte una o due volte quando lo trova addormentato e placido, ma non di più.

All'inizio la TARDIS ha separato le loro camere da letto e il Dottore l'ha trovata un'invasione inammissibile della loro intimità. Dormire da solo dopo essersi abituato alla presenza di Shadrach, al suo calore così umano e alla sua vicinanza così rassicurante gli è sembrata un'imposizione ridicola, persino crudele da parte della sua vecchia ragazza, così propensa fin dall'inizio a spingerli l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

Ma ha ragione, come sempre, e ancora di più questa volta. Sono entrambi convalescenti, entrambi nuovi di zecca e ipersensibili, entrambi bisognosi di riposo indisturbato e di venire a patti con la propria essenza, con il nuovo proprio essere prima di potersi interfacciare con quello di chiunque altro, fosse anche il proprio adorato compagno.

Ora che sono a casa su 221b il divieto non sussiste più, ma al Dottore – che pure si è rimesso completamente – resta uno scrupolo stupido quanto autolesionista, visto che non è mai stato in buoni rapporti con il sonno e anche nella migliore delle ipotesi non ha mai dormito più di due, tre ore per notte, trascorrendo il tempo restante nel tepore dell'abbraccio di Shadrach a considerare i massimi sistemi e lo scorrere inesorabile del tempo.

Non dormire con lui significa condannarsi ad un'insonnia perenne e molesta e pertanto non dorme da New Earth, non dorme da quando ha salvato Shadrach per il rotto della cuffia, fatta eccezione per il sonno indotto dai farmaci somministratigli dalla TARDIS.

“Ah, Shadrach,” mormora, tentando di comprare del tempo, esitando e tirandola per le lunghe.

Se riuscisse a convincere Shadrach a mettersi giù tranquillo, forse si dimenticherebbe di averlo chiamato a letto e non pretenderebbe di averlo lì con lui.

“Non mi freghi,” ribatte il giovane, chiudendo il libro e appoggiandolo accanto a sé sul letto. “Ti ho chiesto se vieni qui o no. E farai bene a dire di sì.”

“Shadrach...” inizia il Dottore, incerto sulle proprie argomentazioni.

Se deve essere del tutto sincero, non ne ha neanche una che valga qualcosa, perché il suo unico desiderio fin da quando ha temuto di aver perso Shadrach per sempre, è stato quello di stringerlo tra le braccia e non lasciarlo più andare, non lasciare che si allontani neanche per le proprie necessità più basilari. È ridicolo che cerchi di convincersi a stargli lontano, in nome di una cautela non del tutto necessaria.

Qualsiasi frammento di dubbio sparisce quando Shadrach sospira piano e alza lo sguardo. Quest'oggi i suoi occhi hanno preso una particolare sfumatura d'azzurro che accentua la sua espressione malinconica, riflessa anche dalla piega scontenta delle labbra.

“Ho bisogno di te,” mormora, e il Dottore freme un po' a quel tono così apertamente bisognoso. Sono cambiate molte cose, forse non dovrebbe neanche più considerarsi il Dottore adesso che ha abbandonato la corsa di sua spontanea volontà, ma certe cose restano sempre uguali a se stesse e una di queste è la sua totale incapacità di resistere ad una richiesta d'aiuto.

“Non voglio farti male,” risponde il Dottore in un sussurro della stessa intensità, e Shadrach scuote piano la testa, denunciando con quell'unico gesto il vuoto dietro le parole del Dottore. Ha già provato a negarsi, oh un miliardo di anni fa, con simili giustificazioni e non ha potuto nulla di fronte alla magnifica caparbietà di Shadrach. C'è ben poco che possa fare di fronte al suo bisogno.

“Non puoi farmene,” risponde Shadrach un po' più forte, toccando la superficie del letto in un invito che il Dottore non può più rifiutare.

È con un sospiro di sollievo che scalcia via le pantofole e sale a sedere sul letto, subito consapevole del calore di Shadrach al suo fianco. Sono settimane che desidera stringerlo, che sente quasi dolore fisico all'idea di toccarlo e baciarlo e sentirlo proprio.

Il Dottore non fa neanche in tempo a stendersi sul letto voltandosi nella direzione di Shadrach, ma senza avvicinarsi troppo.

Esita un po', sul filo di una cautela che sta per spezzarsi con uno schiocco.  
Ma Shadrach ha la mano vincente e cala una scala reale senza battere ciglio.

Sposta il libro di botanica in fondo al letto, rotola sul fianco per entrare nello spazio personale del Dottore.

Prima che il Dottore possa rilasciare il respiro che trattiene, Shadrach ha teso le mani per accarezzargli il viso, gli accarezza la bocca col pollice, delicatamente, e smorza un minuscolo verso sul fondo della gola.

Il suo sguardo è talmente intenso che il Dottore inizia a sentirsi bruciare, una fornace appena accesa che lentamente raggiunge la temperatura perfetta.  
Shadrach è un po' raccolto sul fianco, nella posizione che permette al Dottore di infilare i piedi contro i suoi stinchi come da collaudata prassi. Shadrach fa una smorfia, ride un po', e quando parla il suo tono trabocca affetto.  
"Hai i piedi freddi," accusa, e non si aspetta alcuna risposta all'imputazione pronunciata in tono tanto dolce. Un po' perché è bello persino sentire il freddo trasparire dalla pelle del dottore e trasmettersi alla sua più calda, un po' perché continua ad accarezzargli le labbra con le dita, finché il  Dottore non le schiude per trarre finalmente un respiro tremulo.  
"Mi dai un bacio?" chiede Shadrach, in un sussurro un po' esitante. Non avrebbe neanche bisogno di chiedere, e lo sa. Il Dottore gli  regalerebbe la Luna, impacchettata e con un fiocco argenteo, se solo la volesse.  
Il Dottore soppesa le proprie apprensioni, le pone sul piatto della bilancia equilibrandole con considerazioni logiche sull'altro piatto. Seriamente, Shadrach non può avere effetti collaterali da un bacio, e la sua rigenerazione si è completata più di due settimane fa. Il resto è precauzione.  
E poi, lo vuole.  
Ha bisogno di sentire il suo sapore e ricordare il tocco delle sue labbra e delle sue mani. Il suo cuore ha ancora lo stesso ritmo inconfondibile? Vuole saperlo, pretende di saperlo.  
Più si ogni altra cosa, però, lo vuole per sé.  
"Sì," mormora il Dottore, già sulla sua bocca, ogni obiezione dissolta.  
 _Per Rassilon, Omega e l'Altro_ , l'ha aspettato cosi a lungo e con tale intensità, che sul momento non riesce a contenere l'esuberanza di Shadrach. Gli è addosso con il peso confortante del suo corpo, con il suo calore e la sua determinazione a non lasciar andare per nessun motivo.  
Shadrach lo schiaccia nel materasso con forza rinnovata, anche se ancora convalescente, il Dottore gli infila le dita nei capelli, scompigliandoli oltre misura, l'afferra per il bavero della vestaglia di tartan per prolungare il bacio il più possibile.  
Shadrach si stacca soltanto per respirare, solo pochi millimetri per tirare un respiro ancora sulle labbra del Dottore, e quando si avventa ancora su di lui, mordendogli un po' il labbro per convincerlo ad aprire, per invogliarlo ad approfondire, il Dottore ride e lo tiene ben stretto, tracciando i contorni decisi delle sue spalle sotto la lana, la linea elegante del suo collo, quelle affilate degli zigomi. Gli ride un po' sulle labbra, si tira indietro e gli bacia il naso, mormorando "piano, amore, piano."  
Il rossore di Shadrach in risposta al vezzeggiativo accentua il sorriso del Dottore, che gli accarezza le guance arrossate e si sposta un po' più vicino, nel tepore intossicante delle sue lunghe membra eleganti.

Si lascia baciare con lo stupore di chi assaggia un sapore preferito dopo una lunga, inconsapevole astinenza. Si ritrova a ricambiare con una cautela che ben presto si sfarina, si scioglie nel calore e nella prepotenza di Shadrach.

Scintille del fuoco che l'ha forgiato divampano dal suo plesso solare mentre spinge via a forza il ricordo del suo ultimo bacio, preteso una vita fa, strappato con un morso alle labbra carnose e avide della Quinta.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto,” mormora Shadrach, con la sua consueta e completa mancanza di riserve quando si tratta si esprimere le proprie emozioni.

Forse ritiene ancora di dover compensare i silenzi del Dottore, riempire gli spazi vuoti nelle righe con parole che forse l'alieno non vorrebbe dire, ma se è vero che non è cambiato nulla tra di loro pur essendo cambiato tutto, è anche vero che è cambiato tutto, anche se è tutto come prima.

“Anche... anche tu,” risponde il Dottore, sabotando senza saperlo il proprio stesso riserbo. Ha desiderato rispondere con spontaneità, ha tentato di fermarsi all'ultimo momento, rilasciando poi le sillabe blocca appena con un'ondata di sollievo. Ora non deve più contenersi, ora non deve più controllare ogni cosa che sta per dire.

“Moltissimo,” aggiunge, prendendo ancora un po' di colore sotto lo sguardo lievemente perplesso di Shadrach. Potrebbe perdersi nelle sfumature così mutevoli dei suoi occhi, potrebbe restare a guardarlo, seduto in un angolo come di fronte ai più grandi capolavori dell'arte di tutti gli universi. E forse no, forse non può neanche più tirare un respiro senza muoversi, senza sporgersi per ottenere un altro bacio, senza stringere più forte le dita sulla sua vestaglia di lana così prosaica e casalinga, senza spingere istintivamente, quasi senza rendersene conto, i fianchi contro quelli di Shadrach in un movimento leggero ma inequivocabile.

“Dottore,” mormora Shadrach dopo un po', in tono un po' affannato.

Per quanto il Dottore voglia convincerlo con gentilezza a prendersela comoda e a non affrettare i tempi, è ben difficile smorzare l'ardore di Shadrach quando la sua concentrazione è interamente rivolta a tracciare ogni centimetro del corpo del Dottore con le dita e con la bocca, venerandolo in ogni bacio e in ogni carezza. È tanto più difficile perché di fatto il Dottore non vorrebbe fermarlo, e anzi ha la propria voglia da contenere.

“Cosa?”

Shadrach non risponde subito, gli morde un'altra volta la spalla poi si sporge per baciarlo ancora, per coprirgli il viso di minuscoli baci adoranti.

“Mi sono rigenerato, giusto?”

Il Dottore non ha voglia di rispondere, nessuna voglia, ma la sua reticenza ha più a che fare con la mano di Shadrach che gli accarezza il ventre sotto la camicia più che con qualsiasi altra cosa. Fa fatica a trovare le parole, figurarsi dare una risposta soddisfacente che sia anche una solida argomentazione scientifica.

“Sì,” risponde semplicemente, e crede di aver fatto bene e di poter tornare all'ordine del giorno, che nella fattispecie al momento consiste nell'eliminare la vestaglia di Shadrach.

Una piccola voce nella sua testa gli ricorda insistentemente un invito alla cautela, ma il Dottore è pronto a schiacciarla, a metterla a tacere per un po', salvo poi tornare in apprensione più tardi. Si consola presto – probabilmente più per il peso di Shadrach su di sé, per le sue mani grandi che imparano di nuovo a conoscerlo quando in realtà lo conoscono molto meglio di quanto non si conosca da solo – pensando che a Shadrach non sarebbe neanche venuto il desiderio, se non si sentisse più che bene.

Si permette di restare vigile soltanto su qualsiasi minuscolo segno di sconforto da parte del giovane.

“Quindi sono tutto nuovo, giusto?”

“Sì,” ripete, “ma cosa- ah, cosa importa?” ribatte, colpevole ora di quella stessa impazienza che ha rimproverato a Shadrach soltanto pochi minuti prima.

Gli manca molto poco per bruciare, per ardere sul serio e desiderare di più, con una foga che in questa vita non gli appartiene se non in casi eccezionali.

Shadrach gli prende il viso tra le mani, si allontana quanto basta per guardarlo negli occhi, facendo attenzione a che il Dottore afferri il senso di quanto sta per dire.

“Quindi sono di nuovo vergine?”

A questo non aveva pensato, come non ci pensa ogni volta che si rigenera. Non è mai stata la sua priorità, ed è soltanto giusto che sia l'umano a sollevare la questione, anche se il Dottore ritiene che quella di Shadrach non sia una curiosità del tutto innocente. Deve essere il modo in cui gli ha posto la domanda, o magari il sorriso malizioso che non gli increspa le labbra, ma brilla impudente nei suoi occhi.

“T-tecnicamente, suppongo di sì,” ribatte il Dottore. Non ha più voglia di parlare, non ha più voglia di ragionare. Vuole soltanto perdersi nel calore tutto umano di Shadrach, abituarsi all'idea di non dover più trascorrere le proprie notti insonni da solo, dopo aver gustato il sonno breve, certo, ma tranquillo e privo di sogni che è capace di avere soltanto quando è con Shadrach.

Shadrach smorza il proprio sorriso contro le labbra del Dottore, lo bacia ancora e ancora senza dire altro ma soffocando una piccola risata tra sé e sé.

L'impunito è contento, per ora, dell'effetto generato dalla sua domanda e il Dottore sa che ora lascerà che quel pensiero attecchisca e cresca, per poterne poi cogliere i frutti a proprio piacimento.

Difficile prendersela per questa piacevole manipolazione, difficile prendersela per qualsiasi cosa. Shadrach sta bene, si sta rimettendo a gran velocità e senza effetti collaterali e il Dottore si sente egoista abbastanza da prendersi un po' del merito.

Anche se non è la migliore delle,situazioni per questa considerazione, il Dottore si sente un po' fiero, un po' contento, di sentirsi utile, persino necessario.

Shadrach l'ha curato per troppo tempo senza ricevere niente in cambio e ora che paradossalmente il Dottore ha rinunciato al caduceo, è il momento in cui esercitare la propria vocazione a curare e rassicurare, a far star bene chi soffre. Ora può sentirsi di nuovo se stesso.

“Bene,” sorride Shadrach. Il Dottore intuisce più che vedere la sua espressione furba, mentre lo stringe con più dolcezza e le sue carezze si fanno più delicate, forse meno urgenti ma anche più complete.

“Vedi di non dimenticartelo,” aggiunge, con un tono divertito che comunque ha il potere di far arrossire il Dottore.

Non c'è modo che possa dimenticarselo, e Shadrach deve saperlo benissimo.

Se la sola idea di stare con Shadrach dopo tutti questi giorni di lontananza non fosse già intossicante di suo, la discussione appena terminata sarebbe sufficiente a piantargli un chiodo fisso nel cervello.

Il Dottore ha avuto per troppo tempo le sue remore forse solo in parte giustificate nel ricambiare il possesso fisico, e per quanto Shadrach si sia dimostrato in più di un'occasione fin troppo paziente e comprensivo, il Dottore sa di essersi nascosto dietro a un dito.

“Penserò a poco altro,” ammette adesso, e anche se si sente il viso in fiamme la risata spontanea e allegra di Shadrach è ricompensa sufficiente per qualsiasi stupido imbarazzo possa ancora rimanergli.

Ha scelto come vivere la propria vita per quel che resta dei propri giorni, drasticamente accorciati per permettere a Shadrach di vivere tutto il proprio potenziale. Di fronte a questo sacrificio, che pure ha fatto con piena consapevolezza e con piena presenza di spirito, nessun altro argomento ha valore o senso.

 

-

 

**Qualche giorno dopo**

 

Ora che il Dottore è tornato in camera sua, a dividere il letto e il sonno con Shadrach, il volume di botanica è finito sul tavolino del soggiorno.

Per lo più viene spostato di qua e di là per permettere agli occupanti del divano di appoggiare i piedi sul tavolino.

A volte finisce per terra, sotto il divano, seppellito da altri libri e dall'ultima edizione del 221 Herald, ben spiegazzata dal Dottore, che lo legge con piacere fino agli ultimi annunci personali scritti in carattere minuscolo, e appallottolata per finire da Shadrach, che apprezza immensamente le vignette umoristiche sull'ultima pagina.

Qualche volta il Dottore riesce a sedurlo, convincendolo a sedersi accanto a lui per risolvere insieme il cruciverba criptico del supplemento domenicale, ma Shadrach non ha molta pazienza per quello e il gioco si trasforma nel Dottore che cerca di risolvere le definizioni, e Shadrach che cerca di distrarlo al punto da rendergli impossibile la lettura.

Di solito gli basta ben poco, ancora di più se si considera che la quarantena forzata è finita di recente, e Shadrach non perde occasione per avvicinarsi, per provocarlo e per provare a vedere fin dove il Dottore si lascerà spingere.

A essere del tutto sincero, pensa il Dottore ignorando per un attimo il paragrafo sulle canne carnivore del Brullo Litorale, nel Sistema Uggioso, Quadrante Asfittico, non è molto contrario all'idea di lasciarsi spingere.

Il desiderio di Shadrach, un certo senso di frustrazione, e più di recente una provocazione sottile, ma attiva e divertita hanno iniziato a manifestarsi più spesso e con maggiore sottigliezza. Shadrach ha collezionato troppi affettuosi _no_ (sbuffando, imbronciandosi, e tentando di trasformarli in sì con ogni genere di blandizie) per non pensare di passare al contrattacco.

Seduto da solo in soggiorno, al sicuro della propria mente, il Dottore potrebbe anche ammettere di trovare divertente, ormai, il gioco di cui immagina fin troppo bene l'auspicata conclusione.

È un po' come se lui e Shadrach, adesso, avessero di nuovo la possibilità di imparare a conoscersi gradualmente, senza l'assillo costante dei sensi di colpa del Dottore, tutti i suoi dubbi, tutto il suo rimorso e la sua colpa. Quel fardello è deposto per sempre, le ferite guarite il meglio possibile. Ora che entrambi sono guariti nel corpo, ora che l'anima del Dottore è riuscita a schiarirsi e purificarsi, è il tempo di lasciarsi corteggiare con una leggerezza e una serenità che prima non ha potuto concedersi.

Almeno, gli piace pensare che sia così, mentre pigramente volta pagina sulle rose mannare di Altair VI, chiedendosi se ci sia una sola pianta nel libro che non sia una minaccia per la vita altrui, e pensa a Shadrach, che è voluto uscire a tutti i costi questa mattina per andare a correre, ed è rientrato poco fa, sudato e contento.

Il Dottore volta ancora pagina – Cthulhuanthos Lovecraftii a sinistra, _sveltine_ a destra, gli viene persino da ridere – scuotendo leggermente la testa. Gli occhiali gli sono scivolati giù sul naso, li spinge su con un colpetto di medio e intanto ascolta.

Dall'altra parte della casa, si sente rumore d'acqua corrente, e stralci di canzoni.

Shadrach sta cantando nella doccia e il Dottore è costretto a deporre il libro che tanto non sta più leggendo e concentrarsi su quei suoni, con un impossibile flashback sulla prima volta che si è reso conto di provare interesse nei confronti dell'umano, qualche miliardo di anni fa in quella che sembra la vita di qualcun altro.

Anche allora come adesso ha ascoltato il rumore dell'acqua immaginando il modo in cui le gocce accarezzano la pelle di Shadrach e percorrono ogni parte del suo corpo, giocano con i suoi capelli, baciano i suoi occhi e sfiorano la sua bocca.

Anche ora, come allora, resta immobile e in ascolto senza osare avvicinarsi – adesso potrebbe ben farlo, è soltanto uno scrupolo di troppo a trattenerlo, non più la sorpresa all'idea di provare tali sensazioni da lungo tempo sepolte sotto dolore e recriminazioni – e quando il rumore dell'acqua cessa si limita a schiarirsi la gola e a riprendere in mano il libro.

Le immagini non lo abbandonano, e se non cerca di abbandonare il pensiero è soltanto perché il pensiero non si può scartare, come un processo di sistema impossibile da terminare senza privilegi da amministratore. Resta in background, minimizzato in un angolo del suo cervello mentre finge di interessarsi a rampicanti strangolatori e funghi velenosi e intanto traccia ogni movimento di Shadrach in casa, registra l'avvicinarsi dei suoi passi e il tempo mancante al suo comparire.

Finge di essere tutto indaffarato a leggere la scheda degli alberi dalle mele d'oro del pianeta Hesperides quando Shadrach ciabatta nella stanza stringendosi addosso la cintura della vestaglia su un paio di calzoni da casa e una maglietta un po' stinta. I suoi capelli sono ancora leggermente umidi, tirati indietro dall'azione di un pettine a denti larghi ma già in procinto di prendere la consueta forma riccioluta.   
_Chi vuoi prendere in giro,_ pensa il Dottore, ridendo della propria stupidità tra sé e sé. Ha radiografato Shadrach non è appena è comparso in soggiorno, quasi senza staccare gli occhi dal libro e ha sentito la propria pelle e il proprio sangue reagire immediatamente. Forse Shadrach non possiede i suoi sensi iper-sviluppati, ma è pronto a scommettere che si sia accorto di tutto grazie ad un certo tipo di acume che gli permette di leggere il Dottore come un libro aperto anche senza poteri sovrumani.

“Meno male che non ti ho ascoltato,” sta blaterando Shadrach, e il Dottore riesce a sentire il suo sorriso, fresco e solare e un po' impudente. Gli ha fatto bene uscire a fare esercizio e oltre agli innegabili benefici fisici, ha senza dubbio migliorato il suo umore, spesso adombrato dal dover star chiuso in casa e senza poi molto da fare per così tanto tempo.

Shadrach non è mai stato uno per l'inattività, dopotutto.

“Mh?” ribatte il Dottore, arrischiandosi ad alzare lo sguardo soltanto perché gli sono scivolati gli occhiali fin sulla punta del naso, e con la vista abituata alla vicinanza del libro percepisce Shadrach come una macchia colorata e un po' sfocata. Meglio così, o sarebbe accecato, divorato dal senso di energia inarrestabile che spira dalle sue membra giovani.

Lo sente sorridere sfacciato in risposta, una risata appena contenuta che senza dubbio sottende qualche trovata di cui il Dottore verrà presto messo a parte. Ci scommetterebbe- beh, ci scommetterebbe qualsiasi cosa, pur di non essersi sbagliato.

Una piccola voce nella sua testa gli sussurra di lasciar perdere questo giochino tanto stupido e reclamare Shadrach come desidera già da troppo tempo.

Ma no, la verità è che è tanto più divertente fingere – perché è una finzione, e lui è l'unico a non volerlo riconoscere, almeno fino ad ora – di non sapere, di non vedere, forse persino di non volere, e di vedere fino a che punto Shadrach è disposto a stare al gioco prima che l'equilibrio si spezzi e si incrini.

“Dicevo che ho fatto bene a non ascoltarti, si sta bene fuori. Dovresti venire con me a correre, qualche volta.

“Nah,” risponde il Dottore, tirandosi su gli occhiali e voltando ancora pagina, su una stirpe di platani dall'aria violenta.

“Credo di aver corso anche troppo in vita mia, grazie,” ribatte, talmente serio e compassato da non essere in grado di reggere la facciata per più di cinque secondi.

“Beh, puoi sempre farmi da spettatore. Magari cronometrare il tempo migliore.” Il tono di Shadrach vorrebbe essere serio, ma finisce per incrinarsi in una risata che costringe il Dottore ad alzare lo sguardo.

Shadrach è in piedi di fronte a lui, e non aspettava altro. Con un bel sorriso compiaciuto gli sfila il libro dalle mani e lo ripone sul tavolino, richiudendolo con abbastanza cura da mettere un segno alla pagina. Tra sé e sé, il Dottore ha voglia di ridere di fronte ad un dettaglio tanto banale, e poi desiste subito, anzi si scorda come si fa a respirare.

È profondamente ingiusto che un uomo alto e forte come Shadrach possieda anche sufficiente grazia per sederglisi in grembo in un'unica mossa, accosciato sulle ginocchia puntate ai due lati dei suoi fianchi e il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre e tenta di deglutire ma no, inutile, potrebbe aver appena mandato giù sabbia per quanto si sente la gola secca.

Shadrach sorride sornione mentre aggiusta il peso e si accomoda sopra e contro di lui, gli sfila gli occhiali, gli depone un ridicolo bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Shadrach...” mormora il Dottore, istupidito dalla rapidità con cui Shadrach ha preso in mano la situazione, dalla spolverata di lentiggini minuscole dove il sole troppo forte gli ha morso il naso e gli zigomi, dal modo delizioso e intossicante in cui gli si preme indosso, con un che di giocoso che tuttavia tradisce un'urgenza neanche troppo futura.

“Shh, non ci provare neanche a mandarmi via,” risponde Shadrach, come se il Dottore potesse o volesse farlo o avesse anche soltanto contemplato per un istante il pensiero sul serio.

No, impossibile. Ma dirlo ad alta voce è parte del gioco e se una parte minuscola del Dottore, deviazionista e incurante del plebiscito mancato per un unico voto avesse anche provato a fare obiezione, la frase di Shadrach ha il potere di zittire definitivamente l'opposizione. Vittoria per abbandono dell'avversario.

Il Dottore apre la bocca per rispondere, ma non ne esce alcun suono, se non un respiro un po' affannato.

Shadrach non l'ha ancora neanche baciato sul serio, si limita a gravargli indosso lustro e profumato di fresco e a sfiorargli le guance, le palpebre, il collo e la gola delicata con baci minuscoli e leggeri, quasi impalpabili.

“---n-no,” balbetta il Dottore dopo un attimo, come se si fosse appena reso conto di non aver risposto all'affermazione di Shadrach. Non sa come e non sa quando, ha alzato le mani per stringerle sui suoi fianchi, con più forza di quanto forse le soffici effusioni di Shadrach non giustifichino.

“No cosa?” ride Shadrach contro il suo collo, e il Dottore inspira con forza, rumorosamente, al primo accenno di denti. Soltanto la sensazione contro la pelle, poi un ulteriore morbido bacio. _Rassilon_ , vuole mordergli la bocca fino a farla arrossare e riempire per la troppa foga e sottrargli il respiro abbastanza da non permettergli di ridere, l'insolente.

Vuole riempirgli la gola e il collo di segni che nessun colletto riuscirà a nascondere.

Pazienza se Shadrach domani tornerà finalmente al lavoro, il Dottore potrà vedere quei segni già violacei e ricordarsi di averli fatti, forse vergognarsene un po', e poi sentire dentro di sé il sottile brillio dell'orgoglio e del possesso.

Proprio lui, proprio qui e adesso, in grado di reclamare come propria una creatura tanto unica e straordinaria. Non c'è nessuno più fortunato di lui.

“Non-- non vai da nessuna parte,” bisbiglia il Dottore, con molta meno autorità di quanto vorrebbe. C'è poco da essere autoritari, quando il sangue gli si sta rimescolando nelle vene, costringendo i suoi cuori ad un ritmo indiavolato, ed è ancora completamente fermo, completamente vestito, preso in una magnifica trappola tra il peso solido, concreto di Shadrach e la morbidezza del divano.

Sussurra le parole come sorpreso, allocchito, reso ubriaco dalla velocità con cui il suo sangue ha preso a scorrere più velocemente, scaldandosi al punto da diventare infiammabile, volatile, esplosivo.

 _Rassilon_ , si era un po' dimenticato quanto tutto potesse essere sublime, questa danza tanto umana da essere piuttosto un rito istintivo, primitivo, quasi animale.

Shadrach gli scocca un bel sorriso, che tremola e vacilla, spegnendosi in un'espressione quasi sorpresa quando il Dottore affonda un po' di più le dita nei suoi fianchi, d'istinto, quasi senza rendersene conto, e risponde per quanto può alla sua pressione con una minuscola, insufficiente spinta delle anche. Più di così non può muoversi, ma a Shadrach è morto il sorriso sulla bocca e i suoi occhi hanno cambiato intensità.   
Forse si sta chinando sul Dottore per esigere un bacio, forse crede che l'alieno preferisca proseguire come Shadrach ha voluto iniziare, piano e quasi per gioco, con immensa dolcezza e cautela.  
Si sbaglia. Oh se si sbaglia.

Una mano del Dottore scivola lungo la sua nuca, affonda le dita nei riccioli ormai asciutti, leggeri e con un fievole profumo di shampoo e li tira.

Gli strattona i capelli strappandogli un piccolo gemito indignato dalle labbra schiuse e non riesce a sentirsi in colpa, no, non ha il benché minimo sussulto di colpa perché può finalmente tendersi per aggredire la sua bocca con molta più foga di quanto non pensasse di possedere.

Il bacio è subito profondo, carnale, persino violento. Il Dottore sente Shadrach gemere nel bacio, sciogliersi nella sua stretta come se fosse improvvisamente senza ossa, mentre il suo unico cuore frulla impazzito contro i suoi.

“Sì, sì, sì,” sillaba Shadrach quando il Dottore si stacca con uno schiocco indecente per lasciargli trarre un respiro un po' tremulo, e bearsi delle chiazze scarlatte che gli sono fiorite sulle guance, della tinta febbricitante degli occhi. “Ancora.”

“Ancora, mh?” incalza il Dottore in tono scuro e ruvido, strattonandolo ancora per i capelli. A Shadrach in risposta sfugge giusto un miagolio bisognoso, subito divorato dal Dottore, che accentua la stretta e lo tiene ben fermo, gli decora la bocca, il collo, la gola tenera dei segni perfetti e rossastri dei suoi morsi.

Con la mano libera strattona il collo della sua maglietta, ringhia scontento quando non riesce ad ottenere maggior accesso e allora è costretto dalla frenesia a lasciar andare i capelli di Shadrach e a stringere le dita sulla stoffa, cercando di sfilargli l'indumento il più velocemente possibile. Febbricitante e stravolto, Shadrach cerca di aiutarlo, ma le loro mani tanto ansiose di toccare la pelle e stringere la carne non riescono a comprendere le finezze dell'abbigliamento umano, o i movimenti necessari a rimuoverlo. Il Dottore sbuffa frustrato quando la maglietta non vuole venir via, e nella foga di spogliare Shadrach finisce per graffiarlo, quattro segni paralleli appena bianchi sulla pelle chiara del giovane. Non diventeranno neanche rossi, troppo sottili e leggeri per far male veramente, ma abbastanza per incendiare ancora di più la voglia incontrollabile di entrambi.

Il Dottore si beve la vista di Shadrach passando gli occhi su ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta, ancora prima di proseguire l'esame con le dita o con la bocca, tira giù intere congregazioni di Dei di ogni galassia e universo, spegnendo l'ultima bestemmia già contro la bocca di Shadrach. Le sue dita son tornate ad immergersi nei suoi riccioli, tirandoli con forza perché Shadrach apra la bocca e si lasci possedere.

 _Rassilon_ , il Dottore non è sicuro di essersi mai sentito così, sferzato dal martellare incessante del desiderio, carico di potere e voglia quasi brutale, come se un immane tsunami lo trasportasse sul pelo di un'onda, il Monte Fuji minuscolo sull'orizzonte.

Non è sicuro di essersi mai sentito ardere nel nucleo di una stella, e tuttavia in maniera così umana e soverchiante da rendere Shadrach ad un tempo molle e disperato di voglia, e teso fino allo spasimo. Il Dottore lo costringe a voltarsi, immobilizzato dalla stretta delle sue dita nei suoi capelli, lo costringe a reclinare la testa per approfondire al massimo il bacio con il quale, di fatto, ha già iniziato a scoparselo.

“Vestaglia... nella tasca...” mormora Shadrach senza fiato quando il Dottore gli permette di respirare un attimo, e ne approfitta per toccargli la bocca arrossata e gonfia con le dita. Shadrach ha chiuso gli occhi nella foga del bacio, li riapre soltanto di una frazione – azzurrissimi sotto le ciglia scure – per scrutare l'effetto delle sue parole sul Dottore, mentre schiude le labbra e sfiora le sue dita con la punta della lingua, un invito neanche troppo fine o velato, ma non per questo meno benvenuto.

Il Dottore è costretto a lasciar andare i suoi riccioli bistrattati per frugare nelle tasche della vestaglia di Shadrach, tutta raggrumata intorno alla sua vita, ancora tenuta insieme dalla cintura mai sciolta.

“Sbrigati,” geme Shadrach. Ha richiuso gli occhi, privandolo della loro luce sconvolgente, ma in compenso ha preso a mordergli le dita, come invitandolo a spingerle più dentro.

Inizia a farlo, con soltanto una breve pausa per apprezzare la sensazione, i minuscoli versi di piacere di Shadrach, la sua singolare e ferrea determinazione a lasciarsi _avere_ in ogni modo possibile.

La sua riflessione dura soltanto un attimo, il tempo per cui riesce a mantenere intatti i collegamenti logici, mentre Shadrach gli succhia le dita e geme quando Dottore gli tocca le labbra col pollice, e continua a strusciarglisi contro con spinte sinuose dei fianchi. Un attimo e il filo di ogni suo pensiero senziente e intelligente è spezzato nel momento in cui le sue dita si chiudono intorno ad una piccola boccetta nella tasca della vestaglia di Shadrach.

 _Per Rassilon, Omega e l'Altro! Per la Pizia e il suo sacro tempio!_ Il ruggito del sangue nelle vene sale in un crescendo roboante, al punto da renderlo sordo a qualsiais cosa che non sia il battito dei suoi cuori, e cieco a qualsiasi cosa che non sia Shadrach, che l'osserva con occhi socchiusi e lucenti e lascia andare le sue dita per poter supplicare in tono quasi lamentoso. “Ti prego- per f-favore.”

“Cosa? --da quanto, quando ci hai pensato? Eh? A cosa stavi pensando, prima, nella doccia?”

Oh, è finita, ha perso il controllo. Ha perso il controllo e l'ultimo bagliore di raziocinio. Sta bruciando come non si è mai permesso di fare in questa vita, sta ardendo dall'interno in un rogo che minaccia di consumarlo. È fuoco e luce accecante, è l'esplosione di fuochi d'artificio sull'acqua, abbastanza da incendiare cielo e mare delle stesse fiamme inarrestabili.

È il fuoco che ha represso per tutta questa vita, nascendo con i cuori troppo freddi e stretti in morse di colpa, coperti di cenere, spenti e tristi. Ora le fiamme li riempiono ridendo, scorrono nel suo sangue trasformandolo in alcol infiammabile, tingono i suoi pensieri della tinta più accecante dell'incendio.

Sta parlando, dicendo tutte le parole che ha tenuto accuratamente nascoste, congelate perché ritenute poco valide, troppo sfacciate, troppo volgari.

“A cosa stavi pensando? Dimmelo, voglio saperlo,” comanda, sbattendo Shadrach giù sdraiato, stringendogli entrambi i polsi in una mano sopra la sua testa. Lo vede inarcarsi, in trappola sotto e intorno a sé, e ringhiando si china per segnare il suo collo bianco con i denti, senza una sola remora.

In altri tempi ha temuto proprio questo, la perdita di ogni inibizione, al punto da non saper distinguere il bene dal male. Ha temuto di lasciarsi trasportare oltre il punto di non ritorno e finire per nuocere a Shadrach in maniera irreparabile.

Si sbagliava. Si sbagliava così tanto nel non tenere in conto, nella propria ineffabile alienità, delle virtù umane che pure tanto apprezza e ama. Resistenza, ostinazione, tenacia, sprezzo del pericolo fino alla più beata incoscienza, sensualità profonda e quasi animale. Shadrach è soltanto un umano, un umano giovane in confronto a lui, che può gareggiare con catene montuose e oceani in quanto a vecchiaia, ma comunque un umano coraggioso e forte, temprato da difficoltà e sofferenze. Un umano, il _suo_ umano, che l'ha scelto e voluto e reclamato a dispetto di ogni difficoltà, e che ora vuole disperatamente rendergli quel possesso, pretendendo in cambio il più delizioso annullamento di sé.

“A te,” mugola Shadrach, ansimando più forte ad ogni morso, puntando i talloni nel divano per sollevarsi e ottenere maggiore contatto, maggiore frizione. Scalcia senza poter far molto quando il Dottore tenta maldestro di strappargli la vestaglia e i calzoni di dosso con una sola mano, cerca di aiutarlo il più possibile perché se non sarà nudo al suo cospetto, sotto il suo sguardo e contro il suo corpo _ora_ o meglio ancora un minuto fa, esploderà nella piì ignominiosa frustrazione.

“A te!” ansima ancora Shadrach, con una nota di trionfo quando il Dottore riesce a sfilargli i pantaloni da una gamba, lasciandoli a raggrumarsi intorno all'altra caviglia.

“Ho- ho b-bisogno di te,” prosegue, inconsapevole del modo in cui le sue parole tremano sotto lo sguardo del Dottore, come miraggi generati dall'afa sull'asfalto in piena estate, incurante del modo in cui soltanto per il calore che sembra riscaldare il blu un po' consunto degli occhi del Dottore, la sua pelle ne sia arrossata per reazione.

Quanto tempo ha aspettato che il Dottore sorgesse nuovamente all'orizzonte, per lasciarsi catturare nella sua orbita come un devoto satellite? Ha dovuto attendere che recuperasse il proprio peso e la propria massa, che tracciasse una nuova orbita, che ristabilisse rotazione e rivoluzione, atmosfera e campo gravitazionale. Ora che il Dottore ha ripreso il proprio posto nell'ordine costituito di tutti gli universi, Shadrach può lasciarsi attirare, può girargli intorno e persino lasciarsi trascinare.

Ora che il Dottore è quasi del tutto guarito, si è quasi del tutto perdonato delle proprie mancanze e dei propri crimini, ora che porta con responsabilità la propria parte di peso ed è a maggior ragione più sicuro di sé e dei propri desideri, di quello che può pretendere e ottenere, per Shadrach è tanto più facile lasciarsi vedere in tutta l'estensione del proprio bisogno più nudo e scoperto, con la certezza che questa volta il Dottore non si tiri indietro.

“Per favore,” si lamenta, accettando in acconto il bacio con cui il Dottore gli ruba l'ultima sillaba della parola, e a parziale risarcimento della propria attesa la stretta decisa della mano libera del Dottore sul suo fianco.

 

“Cosa aspetti?” ansima Shadrach, dibattendosi contro la mano del Dottore che lo tiene fermo con forza insospettabile per un uomo dall'aspetto tanto mansueto. Nessuno indovinerebbe una forza così grande e infinita dietro una facciata tanto consunta e sbattuta.

“Toccami,” soffia Shadrach, e poi tace, osservando il Dottore che si tira indietro a sedere e l'osserva, uno sguardo lento e antico come il mare, altrettanto inesorabile ed eterno.

Shadrach non riesce a trattenere un altro gemito alla vista di quello sguardo che sembra voler andare oltre le lusinghe del suo corpo e preferire piuttosto frugargli nell'anima, esposta e aperta almeno quanto le sue membra.

Arrossisce, sente il calore spanderglisi nelle membra come balsamo, come febbre, come oro fuso colato dalla fornace, brillante e rovente.

D'istinto le sue anche scattano avanti e il Dottore lo scruta, considera il colore sorto rosso e soffuso sulla sua gola e sul suo torace, i segni brutali delle sue stesse dita intorno ai polsi di Shadrach e quelli ancora più crudeli dei suoi denti che gli decorano la gola e le spalle, le chiazze rosse che gli schiaffeggiano le guance, il ventre teso, l'erezione disperata.

Lo guarda con una pazienza che non dovrebbe durare, che non deve permettersi di durare ancora un altro attimo o Shadrach impazzirà, e che arriva al punto di farlo singhiozzare di bisogno quando il Dottore apre la boccetta e si versa un po' di lubrificante sulle dita.

Sollievo e frustrazione allo stesso tempo costringono Shadrach a sussultare e gemere quando le dita del Dottore lo toccano, alla buon'ora e mai troppo presto o abbastanza. Si solleva su un gomito per guardare meglio, per cogliere l'assurda concentrazione del Dottore che si preme in lui privo del consueto, spasmodico autocontrollo.

Il Dottore è sorpreso, ma non si ferma. Alza uno sguardo pesante e intenso su Shadrach, osservando le sue minuscole reazioni involontarie all'azione delle sue dita.

“Non potevi resistere,” lo interpella in egual misura sorpreso e eccitato, “cosa hai fatto. Dimmelo, voglio sentirlo.”

“Te l'ho detto,” ribatte Shadrach, con il vantaggio dato dalla magnifica confusione del Dottore, “pensavo a- a te, nella doccia.”

“Non potevi resistere,” ringhia il Dottore, chinandosi su di lui per mordergli la bocca con rinnovata fame, al punto di voler sentire il gusto del sangue.

Shadrach solleva le gambe, le stringe in alto intorno alla vita del Dottore, offrendosi interamente alla sua mercè. Il gesto ha il potere di ammansire in parte la furia che pervade il Dottore, costringendolo a perdonare l'impazienza di Shadrach, Shadrach che senza dubbio ha progettato tutto questo attendendo, aspettando, mettendo di fatto in scena un agguato per sorprendere l'alieno nel momento in cui era più sicuro che il suo piano avrebbe avuto il successo sperato.

Può quasi perdonarlo per aver iniziato a toccarsi nell'impazienza, perché non ha poi fatto molto, ed è ancora così stretto che il Dottore riesce soltanto a concepire il ruggito del sangue nelle sue vene, contro i suoi timpani all'idea di spingersi in quel calore e in quella pressione e di esserne circondato.

“N-no,” balbetta Shadrach, lasciandosi andare sulla schiena per poter afferrare le spalle del Dottore, affondare le dita con forza e avere un punto d'appoggio per spingersi contro di lui.

“No!” ripete, e l'unica sillaba vibra su una nota di estrema disperazione. Il tocco del Dottore non gli basta già più, non è abbastanza _niente_ di tutto quello che vorrebbe aver già avuto, neanche fosse più desiderabile un ricordo perfetto col senno di poi della soddisfazione.

Ah, no, no.

Shadrach deve compiere uno sforzo di concentrazione per ricordarsi come staccare le dita dalla spalla del Dottore, allungare la mano per raggiungere quella del Dottore tra le sue gambe, unire le proprie dita alle sue, suggerendo direzione e intensità.

Il Dottore soffoca un altro suo gemito voglioso in un altro bacio che minaccia di lasciargli il segno, gli accarezza i capelli con la mano libera, gli passa la punta delle dita sulla linea affilata dello zigomo, quasi sorride di fronte allo sguardo smarrito e umido che Shadrach gli rivolge quando smette di toccarlo, allontana anche la mano di Shadrach.

È più l'impressione di un sorriso, che gli riscalda gli occhi piuttosto che sollevare gli angoli della sua bocca.

“Avanti, dillo,” ordina quietamente, osservando Shadrach a pochi centimetri di distanza, stravolto e sfatto, pronto a dissolversi tremando sulla nota più acuta del piacere e dell'abbandono.

“Ho bisogno di te,” risponde subito Shadrach, senza alcuno sforzo per tirar fuori le parole – il Dottore gode della provocazione perché sa che effetto possa avere su se stesso, ma Shadrach non è schiavo di questa particolare forma di introversione e ritrosia – ma lottando per mantenere il tono uguale ed evitare che la sua voce si incrini. Fallisce, e il Dottore quasi non ascolta cosa dice – lo sa già – quanto come lo dice, in che tono, con che voce.

“Ho bisogno- ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me.” La voce di Shadrach è precipitata di due ottave, e il Dottore è come colto da un brivido totale a sentirne il suono, più che le parole.

"Adesso," incalza Shadrach, approfittando della distrazione del Dottore per spingere le anche contro le sue, lasciar scorrere le mani sui suoi vestiti, slacciandoli e spingendoli via con fretta maldestra e bisognosa. l'attira nuovamente a sé per baciarlo, a lungo e a fondo e con un senso di disperazione che lo costringe a genere contro la sua  bocca,e poi più forte, con la testa reclinata indietro quando sente il Dottore aver ragione di bottone e zip e lo avverte premere finalmente libero e teso contro di sé, impossibilmente caldo e duro.

  
Trattiene un respiro che non può comunque portare a termine, quando il Dottore inizia a premersi dentro, fin troppo piano per i suoi gusti e le sue necessità, ma con un ultimo brandello di riguardo nei confronti della sua lunga  astinenza. Non è colpa del Dottore se Shadrach percepisce con fastidio e impazienza quella che di fatto è un'enorme delicatezza da parte del Dottore, ormai allo stremo del proprio autocontrollo, tremante nella propria voglia a stento contenuta, e evidente nel modo in cui stringe in una stretta convulsa al punto di sbiancargli le nocche il tessuto del divano ai lati di Shadrach

.  
"Va bene" balbetta Shadrach, ogni sillaba perentoria come uno sparo, "va bene, continua, n- non mi rompo," aggiunge, traendo respiro brevi e poco profondi che non possono dar sollievo ai propri polmoni deprivati d'aria.

  
In risposta ottiene un lamento lungo e sottile, quasi un sibilo da parte del Dottore, che ha affondato il viso contro la sua spalla e vi respira contro laboriosamente.

Mormora cose sconnesse all'orecchio di Shadrach, cose che il giovane vorrebbe ascoltare ma riesce appena a distinguere e a cui non può dare importanza, non ora che desidera, pretende soltanto di sentire il Dottore muoversi dentro di sé.

  
"Per favore," sussurra un'ultima volta, spingendosi contro il Dottore e ricevendo in cambio una nuova tirata di capelli, un morso feroce alla base del collo e, meglio di ogni altra cosa, la prima perfetta spinta del Dottore, abbastanza forte da strappargli un verso sorpreso e estatico. Il Dottore ringhia in risposta, ogni riserva ormai in frantumi. Ringhia e lo morde ancora, con tanta ferocia da far fiorire petali sanguigni sotto la pelle pallida di Shadrach, si solleva quanto basta per stringere, affondare con un tocco di squisita crudeltà le dita nelle cosce di Shadrach, e lasciar scattare le anche con tutte le proprie forze, guadagnandosi versi e gemiti a ogni bordata.

Non riesce più a sentire niente, se non il ruggito del suo stesso sangue, la sensazione della sua gola costretta in un ringhio. Non sente più neanche i rumori di Shadrach, ma li intende dal modo in cui getta indietro la testa, dal modo in cui stringe le palpebre dalle ciglia imperlate di minuscole lacrime, dal tono delle poche parole che riesce a smozzicare, spezzate e distorte - sono sicuramente imprecazioni e bestemmie, in un dialetto che il Dottore non capisce e non riconosce, ma forse è soltanto perché non sta prestando attenzione - dal modo in cui sta iniziando a irrigidirsi e chiudersi intorno a lui, oscillando e vacillando sull'orlo del più piacevole abisso.

Shadrach si ferma come fulminato con un grido allibito, non riesce a respirare, non riesce a fare nulla se non lasciarsi esplodere in mille pezzi nel biancore più accecante, talmente accecante da riempirgli gli occhi di stelle e lacrime e svuotargli completamente la mente.

A rendersi conto della magnificenza dell'orgasmo di Shadrach, il Dottore riesce a concepire soltanto un pensiero, quello di marchiare come esclusivamente sua questa creatura dal valore inestimabile, unica, preziosa, persino al punto di fargli male. Dopo se ne pentirà in parte, ma al momento è puro istinto, come non era da secoli, forse mai.

Tira un ultimo respiro stento e convulso e sull'ultima spinta si spegne con un lungo gemito, crollando finalmente molle e senza ossa su Shadrach, che è ancora stravolto e a occhi chiusi.

Il Dottore impiega lunghi attimi beati a raggruppare i brandelli dei propri pensieri, rimasti a trastullarsi giulivi nel vasto mare vuoto e ventoso della sua mente. Deve richiamarli a sé dagli angoli più lontani e pittoreschi della propria mente, compiendo uno sforzo consapevolle per ricordarsi come si respira.

Ma non può gravare indosso a Shadrach ancora per molto tempo, nonostante il giovane gli stia accarezzando con pigrizia soave i capelli più corti e la pelle più tenera all'attaccatura dei capelli.

Prova a sollevarsi quanto basta per liberarlo in parte del proprio peso, rinunciando a malincuore alle sue languide carezze. Shadrach sospira leggermente, senza riaprire gli occhi, e lascia che si sposti.

È tirandosi un po' su a sedere che il Dottore riesce a riattivare le connessioni mentali brutalmente staccate durante il suo glorioso corto circuito. Shadrach è un disastro di graffi e morsi incredibilmente vividi contro la sua pelle chiara, alcuni talmente profondi da esser già fioriti in grottesche corolle rosse o violacee.

Sorride un po', a occhi chiusi, forse sentendo lo sguardo del Dottore su di sè e il Dottore sussulta, affascinato almeno quanto è sconvolto e colpevole all'idea di essere il responsabile delle sue labbra gonfie e rosse, l'inferiore segnato da un morso particolarmente tenace.

Sono i lividi a spingerlo un po' piu' giù verso l'abiezione, i lividi spessi intorno ai polsi di Shadrach e le impronte perfettamente definite delle dita del Dottore in alto ai lati delle sue cosce.

Allunga le dita con cautela, trattenendo persino il respiro per sfiorare quei segni, e prova un senso di vergogna, accentuato dal fatto che sente Shadrach ridere piano, appena un sussurro divertito.

“Ti stai preoccupando, lo sento,” mormora Shadrach, con voce scura e rauca, come piacevolmente consumata da tutte le grida e i gemiti.

Il Dottore non risponde, si limita a scuotere un po' la testa e a trattenere il respiro, neanche fosse stato scoperto a rubare la marmellata, di nuovo a tutti gli effetti un ragazzo o il suo equivalente in una casa troppo intelligente e piena di angoli bui e rumori inquietanti.

"Se proprio devi preoccuparti, fammi una tazza di tè mentre lo fai," borbotta Shadrach dopo un attimo, stirandosi leggermente sul divano, con una piccola smorfia che si spiana subito in un'espressione soddisfatta e placida.

Al Dottore non resta che obbedire, dirigendosi in cucina scalzo e mezzo nudo per metter su il bollitore, passando poi in bagno per recuperare un asciugamano bagnato. Non ama girare nudo per casa, ma si sente tanto più ridicolo ad avere ancora indosso la camicia, e visto che intende lavarsi tanto vale spogliarsi del tutto. Forse non può cancellare i lividi che ha volontariamente inflitto a Shadrach ma visto che l'altro non accenna a volersi muovere può sempre farsi perdonare aiutandolo a ripulirsi.

Shadrach riapre gli occhi giusto di un millimetro, abbastanza perche il colore mutevole delle sue iridi filtri dalle ciglia socchiuse, quando il Dottore gli passa l'asciugamano sulla pelle con delicatezza estrema.

"Tè?" mormora Shadrach, con la voce tinta di capricccio il Dottore ridacchia, parzialmente sottratto alla propria colpevolezza.

"Dammi il tempo," risponde ridendo un po', e ottiene in cambio un bacio pigro e lento, dapprima leggero e giocoso, poi profondo e languido interrotto dal fischio del bollitore.

“E porta un paio di biscotti,” gli sussurra Shadrach sulla bocca mentre il Dottore si raddrizza per andare a versare l’acqua bollente nella teiera.

“Non sono la tua babysitter,” borbotta il Dottore ridendo non appena è fuori tiro – Shadrach comunque gli lancia un cuscino, urtando lo stipite dell’arco che porta in cucina – e nondimeno dispone con un certo senso per la simmetria i biscotti preferiti di Shadrach su di un piattino, che poi porta in soggiorno insieme alle tazze, al latte e allo zucchero.

Al di là del capriccio di Shadrach, che è se non altro conclusione ancora più deliziosa agli ultimi eventi della giornata, condividere un momento di calore e intimità come può essere la condivisione di una tazza di tè significa per il Dottore forse anche di più di tutto il sesso. Magnifico, estenuante, rimandato troppo a lungo, certo. Sentiva la mancanza di Shadrach a un livello ben più profondo di quello superficiale della pelle, delle sensazioni più umane. Forse ne sentiva la sua mancanza fin dentro l’anima, e non avendo un modo per comunicare quello specifico tipo di nostalgia, ha scelto il modo più concreto di esprimerlo, più concreto e duraturo a giudicare dalle sfumature allarmanti dei lividi di Shadrach.

Ma questo momento di quiete profonda, in cui si permette di sedere nudo e silenzioso e appagato accanto a Shadrach e alla sua espressione di estrema beatitudine, questo momento in cui il mondo è concentrato nel loro soggiorno invaso dalla luce obliqua del tramonto, dal calore dei loro corpi e delle tazze di tè fumanti e da una certa varietà di beata stanchezza che si sparge lenta come sciroppo, questo momento è ancora più prezioso.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto,” mormora Shadrach dopo qualche minuto, sorbendo il suo tè con aria meditabonda, pur senza nascondere la propria gioia quasi infantile nell’addentare un biscotto al burro.

“Ah, anche tu,” risponde il Dottore dopo un attimo, allungando una mano scaldata dalla tazza per accarezzargli la gamba.

“Ti stai ancora vergognando per aver perso il controllo.”

Ah, eccola qua. La discussione aperta e diretta che Shadrach preferisce e dalla quale il Dottore preferirebbe sgusciare via alla velocità della luce, perdendosi in qualche altro argomento innocuo – tipo la botanica aliena, per esempio – in mancanza di un Vortice nel quale fuggire.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” prova, evasivo per quanto può.

Ovviamente, con Shadrach c’è ben poco da essere evasivi.

“Non mi freghi,” ribatte infatti, in tono divertito piuttosto che irritato. Ormai lo conosce, questo suo meraviglioso uomo impossibile. “Allora?”

“…sì” è un sospiro, niente di più, ma è un’ammissione in piena regola.

“Non devi. Non vedevo l’ora.”

Il Dottore prende un po’ di colore per la semplice audacia con cui Shadrach riesce a stemperare le nebbie della sua insicurezza. Davvero, gli bastano tre parole pronunciate nel modo più semplice e tranquillo.

“Sicuro? Non ti ho… no, sono sicuro. Ti ho fatto male.”

Shadrach ride. Stavolta gli ride proprio in faccia, mentre il Dottore scuote la testa con fare disfattista. Certo, ha sbagliato tutto, non è riuscito a contenersi, ma Shadrach ride così forte che il Dottore è costretto a rialzare lo sguardo piuttosto che perdersi nell’autocommiserazione.

“Beh, magari un po’ sì. Ma va bene. Fa parte del gioco.”

Mmh.

“Sicuro?”

“Sicuro.”

Il Dottore scuote ancora la testa, ruminando le nuove informazioni. Shadrach detesta le bugie, e difficilmente addolcisce le proprie parole per risparmiare i suoi sentimenti. Il fatto che si fidi ciecamente del Dottore non vuol dire che non sia in grado di badare alla propria preservazione, e se avesse avuto qualcosa da ridire su qualsiasi sua azione gliel’avrebbe ben fatto notare. Certo, deve essere così.

“…talmente sicuro che ne voglio ancora, Dottore.”

Ah, no.

È il suo turno di scoppiare a ridere, pur diventando rosso pomodoro in tempi allarmanti.

“Sei incredibile, Shadrach Ford, sei--- incredibile.”

Shadrach mette giù la tazza di tè ancora mezza piena, si tira su a sedere e sfila la tazza dalle mani del Dottore, la mette al sicuro sul tavolino.

“Certo, certo,” ribatte, sporgendosi per rubare al Dottore un bacio che sa di tè e biscotti, “ora zitto e baciami.”

Il Dottore non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Oggi più di ogni altro giorno é colpito a continue riprese dalla terribile consapevolezza di aver evitato per molto, molto poco la perdita di Shadrach. Non potrebbe negargli nulla, certo non qualcosa di innocuo e delizioso come un bacio.

  
Gli bacia la bocca morbida che sa di té e biscotti con un verso contento, e quando allunga le mani lo fa per accarezzargli le braccia, le spalle, il torace, in ogni dettaglio e in ogni curva dei muscoli e in ogni sporgenza delle ossa. 

  
Shadrach mormora la propria approvazione, spingendosi più a fondo nel bacio, pur lasciandolo lento e gentile. Ora non c'é più la fretta dannata di congiungersi, di essere finalmente una sola cosa. Oh, sente ancora quella spinta, come una sorta di calore all'altezza del plesso solare, ma senza il morso ferale di prima. Soddisfatta l'urgenza, c'è spazio per la tenerezza.

  
Ha bisogno di toccare il Dottore, di sentirsi accogliere dal suo abbraccio, di assaporare ogni suo movimento e ogni pensiero che può passargli dietro le palpebre socchiuse. Sorride nel bacio, quando lo vede aprire gli occhi per rubare un'immagine di Shadrach perso nell'effusione, e poi richiudere gli occhi in totale fiducia e beatitudine.

  
É così bello e nuovo e normale, essere seduti nel soggiorno mediamente elegante di un'abitazione civile in una lontana colonia umana a scambiarsi il tipo di bacio che nasce da una lunga e intima consuetudine, da essere forse più inebriante di quanto non dovrebbe. D'altra parte, per chi ha vissuto cavalcando la cresta del Vortice, la normalità possiede ancora il profumo della novità e la promessa della quiete.

  
Shadrach soffia un lungo respiro, quando il bacio si interrompe, appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla del Dottore. Spera che non voglia dire niente, e in effetti l'alieno si accontenta di accarezzargli i riccioli più teneri sulla nuca con una mano e passargli i polpastrelli dell'altra lungo gli zigomi, le labbra, persino leggermente sulle palpebre socchiuse.

  
"Ah," mormora soltanto, quando Shadrach gli scivola in grembo con quella sua grazia inaspettata, e l'attira a sé in un altro lungo bacio.   
É molto raro che i due uomini indulgano in conversazioni romantiche. 

Intanto nel loro caso specifico anche darsi il buongiorno ogni mattina è un gradito momento di vicinanza e comunione, e nessuna parola tra di loro ha mai veramente bisogno di essere sprecata. Non si può dire che Shadrach sia sentimentale e in quanto al Dottore, che sia stato in grado una sola volta di pronunciare parole d'amore è più di quanto Shadrach si fosse mai aspettato, e qualsiasi ulteriore dichiarazione in tal senso finirebbe per sminuire il valore di quella frase tanto rara.

  
Infine, non ce n'è veramente bisogno. Soltanto questo bacio, questo abbraccio, questo momento di totale abbandono parlano di più di parole umane troppo piccole per contenere concetti troppo grandi.

  
L'intera banca dati della TARDIS non saprebbe contenere la nozione dell'amore, pur essendo la TARDIS in grado di provarne, a modo suo.   
Shadrach non ha bisogno di sussurrare quel "ti amo" all'orecchio del Dottore, rompendo con quelle poche sillabe il silenzio perfetto e l'atmosfera intima che si sono venuti a creare. 

Non ne ha bisogno perché è sufficiente che continui a baciare il Dottore al punto di fargli mancare l'aria - a lui! - e girare la testa, e battere più forte i cuori sotto la pelle delicata, appena sotto le mani di Shadrach, appoggiate ben aperte sul suo torace.

  
Il Dottore non fa un suono quando Shadrach si stacca, si limita a inspirare, mentre i suoi occhi accarezzano un po' velati il viso di Shadrach soffuso di calore, e le sue dita accarezzano le sue labbra rigonfie.

  
"Shh," comanda Shadrach in un soffio. Anche una sola parola guasterebbe l'incantesimo, e vuole essere certo che il Dottore non scelga proprio questo momento per ritrovare l'eloquio o citare un fatto strano successo chissà dove. Shadrach ama i suoi racconti, adora saperne di più sul suo uomo ancora così avvolto nel mistero, ma apprezza l'idea di averlo per sé silenzioso, completamente concentrato su di sé, soltanto suo.

  
Domani tornerà al lavoro, e per quanto al ritorno a casa sappia di poter contare sulla sua presenza fondamentale, oggi é l'ultimo giorno in cui l'universo é così piccolo da contenere soltanto loro due.

  
Il Dottore non parla, si contenta di guardarlo con occhi un po' vaghi e i capelli un po' arruffati, sussulta quando Shadrach prende a coprirgli il collo di baci, piano, lentamente, e altrettanto piano l'accarezza, portandolo in pochi secondi alla piena durezza.

  
La bocca del Dottore si schiude su di un "ah!" silenzioso di comprensione, e le sue mani scivolano dai fianchi di Shadrach al fondo della sua schiena, le sue dita tracciano le ultime vertebre, le due fossette che il Dottore adora, si stringono leggermente sulle natiche sode del giovane.

  
Shadrach lo bacia ancora, con tutta la lentezza di cui è capace. Ha ancora bisogno di lui, a essere brutalmente sincero ha bisogno di lui ogni minuto di ogni ora, e ogni secondo di ogni minuto. Pur essendo forte e indipendente, una persona in grado di badare a se stessa e di espandere quella cura e quella responsabilità su altri, ha rinunciato a gran parte della propria capacità di sopravvivere da solo quando ha deciso di seguire il Dottore. Come in molte altre cose, il suo bisogno tanto umano spesso può passare in secondo piano - non ignorato, mai ignorato o sorvolato - di fronte anche solo all'ordine di grandezza di qualsiasi cosa riguardi il Dottore. 

Una scheggia di ossidiana non vale meno di un immenso monolite, ma le due formazioni occupano due diversi piani di esistenza.

  
Shadrach ha bisogno del Dottore come un pianeta ha bisogno del suo sole, delle sue lune, delle maree e dei venti. E ne ha bisogno come un uomo che è sopravvissuto a più guerre, ed è tornato a casa per raccontarlo, e pur non essendo cambiato esteriormente, non riesce più a riconoscere del tutto "casa", senza la presenza di chi l'ha accompagnato. 

Il fatto che si siano stabiliti su 221b è un di più piacevole. Shadrach ha la sua famiglia e la sua gente qui. Ma se anche non le avesse, se il Dottore in un'eclissi della propria considerazione non ci avesse pensato e avesse voluto condurlo altrove, considererebbe casa il posto in cui può stringersi a lui, scaldare la sua pelle più fredda col proprio calore umano, lasciarsi sostenere e aiutare mentre si spinge lentamente su di lui, sospirando di sollievo all'ottenuta completezza.

  
Gli ci vuole uno sforzo notevole per sostare, prendere un respiro troppo veloce che gli va alla testa, fermarsi prima di scattare sul Dottore con tutta la propria prepotenza, come prima.

  
Il Dottore lo tiene stretto, sforzandosi di respirare piano, stringendolo al punto di appoggiare la fronte alla sua, e non si muove.

  
L'intemperanza umana ha dovuto lasciare il passo alla pazienza eterna di una creatura capace di essere quiescente come la roccia, come alberi millenari o stelle lontane.   
Forse il Dottore non è svelto a cogliere la malizia, si imbarazza se provocato e si fa ancora troppi problemi nel cercare l'abbandono, ma la pazienza non gli è mai mancata.   
Shadrach ne è contagiato, quanto basta perché il suo cuore rallenti e la sua prima reazione non sia la più istintiva.

  
Inizia a muoversi sul Dottore con una lentezza spasmodica che strappa a entrambi una ripresa di fiato un po' brusca, sorretto e protetto dalle mani del Dottore.   
Nessuno dei due usa parole romantiche molto spesso, e non ce n'è veramente bisogno. Ogni respiro di Shadrach, ogni minuscolo movimento del suo corpo, ogni battito del suo cuore, ogni suo pensiero e ogni sottile lamento che cerca di scappargli dalla gola ogni volta che si solleva per poi premersi giù contiene al suo interno infiniti "ti amo". Ripeterli ad alta voce sarebbe ridondante e andrebbe avanti per una piccola eternità.

  
Shadrach si china a baciargli la bocca, con lo stesso lento ritmo delle anche, e persino la pazienza millenaria del Dottore é costretta a cedere, a dissolversi di fronte alla caparbia e totale dedizione di un singolo magnifico umano. Il Dottore gli stringe un po' di più le anche, senza fargli male, e si spinge un po' più forte contro e dentro di lui, con una piccola esclamazione a stento contenuta. Shadrach geme senza potersi più trattenere. Convincere il Dottore a lasciarsi andare al piacere é persino più importante di qualsiasi proprio orgasmo, e spesso può esserne la causa. 

Il Dottore riesce a stento, tra le nubi del piacere, ad allungare una mano, a toccare Shadrach teso e duro e pronto a vibrare sull'ultima nota.

Basta tanto poco, e non è poco affatto.

 

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Base Spaziale di St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street –** **anno 63, sesto mese, ottavo giorno.**

 

Il primo giorno, il Dottore accompagna Shadrach alla base senza sapere bene cosa fare.  
È dottore di praticamente ogni cosa ma questo è più un utile argomento di conversazione, simpatico per rompere il ghiaccio e farsi subito amici blaterando di apicoltura o arte casearia o dello specifico tipo di letame usato per far diventare rosa le sveltine, cose così, ma non molto adeguato da citare su di un curriculum nel momento di cercare lavoro.  
Shadrach non sembra condividere le stesse preoccupazioni. Intanto ha l'aria sana e felice, segno che le cure del Dottore e senza dubbio anche le sue attenzioni sentimentali hanno avuto un effetto positivo. 

Shadrach è in forma e di ottimo umore. Certo, se non avesse segni rossastri sul collo e un gran morso sul labbro il Dottore sarebbe meno in imbarazzo, ma non può proprio lamentarsi.   
Lui e Shadrach hanno trascorso l'intero pomeriggio e poi l'intera serata tra il divano e il letto, sfidando i limiti conosciuti sul numero di volte consecutive che un uomo di trentasei anni e un Time Lord millenario possono godere della reciproca compagnia.   
Shadrach dunque non è preoccupato, e a ragione: forse nessuna delle diciassette lauree conosciute del Dottore ha un'immediata utilità, ma l'alieno è anche un meccanico, un tecnico, uno smanettatore folle, un inventore. Un po' biologo, un po' giocattolaio. Non ha dubbi che Carlos sappia che mansione assegnargli.

Il Dottore è costretto a lasciar andare quasi subito un po' della propria incertezza: non sa bene come comportarsi con la quantità francamente assurda di gente che circola nella base, e dire che si tratta di poche centinaia di persone.

È proprio vero, ha perso completamente l'abitudine a vivere tra la gente, diventando schivo in presenza di gruppetti di più di tre, quattro persone. Già l'esistenza di chiunque al di fuori di se stesso e Shadrach è sufficiente per stancarlo.

Non tanto perché non voglia apprezzare la compagnia, ma quanto perché si trova a dover considerare troppi elementi, nel valutare il modo in cui porsi in rapporto a tutte le persone presenti.

In breve, essere in compagnia è molto stancante per un uomo che ha abbracciato il Silenzio più severo e monastico, rifugiandosi ancora una volta nella sua volontà di non parlare, di non rispondere ad alcuna domanda, di isolarsi e sottrarsi a qualsiasi confronto e qualsiasi giudizio. Quella volta l'ha fatto per i bambini di Christmas, questa volta l'ha fatto in memoria di tutti gli abitanti di Corvinus. Quella volta è stata una lunga veglia in loro difesa, questa volta è riuscito soltanto a commemorare il loro inutile, crudele lutto.

Comunque, è costretto ad allontanare questi pensieri sgradevoli e lontani quando inizia ad osservare il modo in cui invece Shadrach viene accolto.

Per cominciare, lo conoscono tutti, e se non tutti gli sorridono o si avvicinano per salutarlo, stringergli la mano o battere il cinque – il Dottore si accorge con un certo divertimento di aver storto il naso, proprio come avrebbero fatto un paio di sue versioni precedenti, alla vista di un atteggiamento di chiara derivazione americana, per quanto lui stesso non provi quella stessa curiosa avversione – quanto meno i loro sguardi mostrano di aver capito chi è, e di sapere che è stato via per un po' di tempo, presumibilmente ammalato o ferito.

In secondo luogo Shadrach è rilassato e a suo agio, cordiale con tutti, sorridente verso molti, deferente verso chi gli è superiore di grado.

Un paio di ragazzini riccioluti gli piombano addosso correndo e ridendo, l'abbracciano con ferocia. Indossano una sorta di uniforme scolastica, e quando alzano lo sguardo il Dottore vede gli occhi chiarissimi di Shadrach brillare in facce infantili dal colorito bruno.

Devono essere i figli di Carlos e Sharisse, la sorella di Shadrach.

“Ehi voi due,” ride Shadrach, allungando le mani per scompigliare i loro riccioli già spettinati, “non dovreste andare a scuola, mh?”

“No, zio Shade,” ribatte il più giovane, scuotendo la testa senza alzare lo sguardo. Il più grande, già quasi adolescente, si raddrizza e completa la frase del piccolo.

“No, oggi andiamo a visitare la redazione dell'Herald.”

“Oh, fantastico, allora andate, non vorrete fare tardi, mh?”

Il ragazzo più grande annuisce, tenta di prendere per mano il più piccolo per condurlo via, verso il grosso della classe che li attende alla fine del corridoio, raccolta intorno ad una giovane maestra.

Il bambino però sguscia dalla sua presa, torna da Shadrach e si appende al suo braccio, con aria adorante e un po' preoccupata.

“Ora stai bene, vero? Ora non vai più via?”

Shadrach lo abbraccia di nuovo, si abbassa per parlargli più da vicino.

“Non vado da nessuna parte. E ora sto bene. Guardami, secondo te come sto?”  
Il bambino si acciglia per un attimo, guarda Shadrach e poi il Dottore (con un po' di timore reverenziale), poi di nuovo Shadrach e infine ancora il Dottore. Sulla sua faccetta da monello si allarga un sorriso un po' malizioso e pieno di luce.

“Hai gli occhi a cuore come Cecil quando vede Chandra Junge!” annuncia il ragazzino. Shadrach ride, di fronte al misto di incredulità, curiosità e malizia del marmocchio, che potrà avere otto, nove anni.

Persino il Dottore, ai margini della conversazione né riconosciuto né coinvolto, si sente sorridere suo malgrado.

Può leggere con facilità mezza dozzina di diversi sentimenti sul viso fresco e nuovo del ragazzino, tanto giovane ma con una personalità già ben spiccata.

Divertimento, meraviglia per ogni parte del creato, ammirazione per il fratello maggiore ancora non sporcata da rivalità o gelosie di vario genere, un senso di immotivata ansia all'idea che il fratello più grande possa allontanarsi, visto che è più grande e inizia ad apprezzare cose diverse, amore sconfinato nei confronti di Shadrach.

“Sentito, Dottore, Sheldon dice che ho gli occhi a cuore, di chi sarà mai la colpa?”

Il Dottore arrossisce come uno scolaretto, ma Sheldon schizza via, richiamato dalla maestra e da Cecil prima che l'alieno possa rimbrottare Shadrach per averlo messo in imbarazzo o chiedersi con che nome e con che qualifica presentarsi al marmocchio.

Più avanti, nella zona che conduce alla vecchia base e alle caserme – sì, la targa sulla Grande Mutazione degli Asparagi del 47 è ancora lì – incrociano Sharisse, che si muove di fretta e senza sprecare gesti. Si ferma ad abbracciare Shadrach e a stringere con forza la mano del Dottore. Il Dottore ha l'impressione che la donna lo scruti intensamente e dettagliatamente nel breve attimo in cui il suo sguardo pallido incrocia il proprio, e che ricavi da quel breve contatto un gran numero di informazioni.

Non ha tempo di pensarci, comunque, perché Sharisse scatta via dopo un attimo, tutta efficienza e rigore, lasciando trasparire soltanto per un attimo un senso di profondo sollievo e affetto nei confronti del fratello.

Scompare in direzione delle caserme e il Dottore e Shadrach riprendono il cammino verso il dipartimento di Xenodendrobiologia.

“Non sarà così tutti i giorni,” ride piano Shadrach, allungando la mano per stringere quella del Dottore.

Si aspetta di sentirlo rispondere a monosillabi e di vederlo profondamente a disagio, viene invece ricompensato dal brillio di un piccolo sorriso.

“Lo so,” risponde il Dottore. Non ha nessun diritto di rovinare il ritorno di Shadrach, o di offuscare la sua gioia quasi palpabile con la propria incapacità a stare in mezzo alla gente.

È stato rumoroso, è stato folle – questo molto spesso – è stato gioviale e estroverso, è stato silenzioso, è stato sexy, è stato iracondo e ad un tempo spaventato fin nel midollo.

Il fatto che adesso si senta incerto nel comparire in pubblico, in mezzo a gente normale affaccendata nelle proprie normali mansioni della vita quotidiana vuol dire soltanto che ha trascorso troppo tempo da solo.

E non intende la solitudine relativa dell'aver viaggiato solo e soltanto con Shadrach, fermandosi raramente a curiosare di qua e di là, e finendo per cacciarsi in guai enormi e quasi definitivi. Non intende neanche la solitudine assoluta all'interno del Vortice, durante la seconda e spera ultima Quarantena della sua lunga vita.

Intende invece il silenzio della sua anima, la solitudine estrema generata dall'aver lasciato troppo spazio ai propri demoni, e troppo poco alla propria immaginazione. Si è annullato nel tentativo di cancellare il male, ha abbassato la voce e spento l'ingegno, dimenticando persino la propria enorme, beata e giuliva stupidità, e smesso di trovare la gioia nella miriade di cose semplici, di momenti ridicoli, di coincidenze assurde che l'universo non ha invece mai smesso di deporgli ai piedi.

Adesso che ha deciso di terminare la corsa, adesso che ha deciso di mettere finalmente radici non può più permettersi questo comportamento, e anche se la guarigione sarà lunga, non può non cogliere l'occasione di iniziare proprio da qui, dal ritorno trionfale di Shadrach Ford a casa sua, tra la gente che lo ama e lo apprezza.

“È che prima mi avevano dato per disperso,” spiega Shadrach con tranquillità, “e poi c'è stato il mio... ehm... periodo di convalescenza.”

Le sue parole potrebbero essere come sassi, se utilizzate in maniera poco accorta, ma il tuo tono è talmente leggero da non ferire.

Il Dottore stringe un po' più forte la sua mano e cammina un po' più dritto, con le spalle ben squadrate.

“È normale,” risponde il Dottore, e mentre lo dice si rende conto di quanto sia vero. “Voglio dire, è la tua famiglia, la tua gente. Sono contenti di riaverti a casa... “

Ah, ma certo. Il figlio trattato con sufficienza e disprezzo per un errore di giudizio in gioventù viene ora accolto con calore e sollievo, come se il male sofferto e il pericolo corso fossero stati sufficienti a lavare la terribile onta, ormai dimenticata. Come se ci fosse mai stato veramente niente da perdonare.

“So cosa stai pensando.” La voce di Shadrach lo sorprende nelle profondità dei suoi pensieri, dove si è lasciato scivolare senza neanche accorgersi. Stava pensando a Shadrach, come è finito a pensare alle proprie vicende? Forse gli è sparita la vena un po' idiota, certo non gli sono mai svaniti egoismo e egocentrismo.

“Eh? Cosa...?”

Shadrach scuote leggermente la testa, no, no.

“So cosa stai pensando, smettila immediatamente.”

“Non hai neanche un punto psichico, Shadrach Ford, e io so come schermare la mente,” risponde il Dottore, nascondendo l'imbarazzo dietro un velo troppo flebile di sarcasmo.

Ovviamente, Shadrach gli ride in faccia.

“Forse sai schermare la mente, ma non sai tenerti i pensieri lontano dalla faccia, Dottore. Stai pensando a certi vecchi affari miei e a certi vecchi affari tuoi e io non voglio che pensi né agli uni, né agli altri. Smettila subito e guardarmi in faccia.”

Quello che vede quando esegue l'ordine è sufficiente a fargli dimenticare i propri ricordi, i racconti di Shadrach, l'angoscia ad essere in un posto pieno di gente e il pensiero di aver lasciato aperto il gas in una lampada al primo piano.

O forse quello era Phileas Fogg.

Il sorriso di Shadrach è talmente luminoso e perfetto da fargli girare la testa. Non sorride soltanto la bocca, il movimento e la luce si comunicano ad ogni parte del suo viso, riscalda i suoi occhi pallidi, gli brilla intorno come un'aura.

Shadrach è felice. Shadrach è felice di essere a casa, e di essere con lui. Di essere nel proprio ambiente con la persona che più desidera accanto a sé. È felice di essere di nuovo con la propria famiglia, e di essere accolto dal proprio popolo con accettazione, persino con piacere. Ogni vecchio torto, ogni vecchia sofferenza, ogni ferita più o meno recente – pausa per sentirsi in colpa -è dimenticato alla luce di questa consapevolezza perfetta.

Deve proprio baciarlo, al diavolo se sono in un'area che incanala mezza dozzina di corridoi e persino una fetta di serra idroponica, piena di gente diretta in ogni possibile direzione e che nonostante la fretta si volta a guardare Shadrach, lo riconosce, si rende conto della sua esistenza.

Gli getta il braccio libero al collo, prima di perdere coraggio, l'attira a sé in mezzo al corridoio per ottenere un bacio che inizia un po' esitante e si tramuta presto in una pubblica dichiarazione.

Qualche metro più avanti, col sapore del bacio ancora caldo sulle labbra, incrociano un gruppetto di camici bianchi col cartellino 'visitatore'.

Uno di loro è un uomo sulla prima quarantina, con i capelli rossi e baffi sottili e pizzetto da moschettiere.

L'uomo si ferma a pochi passi di distanza, alzando una mano in cenno di saluto con fare un po' incredulo.

Per un attimo il Dottore vede Shadrach accigliarsi pensieroso, poi nota il formarsi di un'espressione complessa e cauta sul suo viso.

C'è sorpresa e c'è perplessità, c'è una reminiscenza piuttosto lontana e un senso di smarrimento che si può facilmente ricondurre ad una vita precedente.

Il Dottore ha già visto troppo, per quel che lo riguarda, e i due uomini non si sono neanche ancora salutati.

“... Will? Will Weatherby?” domanda Shadrach, avvicinandosi e tendendo la mano. Se non altro non ne è sicuro, considera il Dottore, il che vuol dire che è stato molto tempo fa, almeno se giudicato da un punto di vista umano.

“Shade, che piacere, da quanto tempo,” risponde l'altro, stringendogli la mano. C'è un momento di imbarazzo che rischia di far impazzire il Dottore, per la velocità con cui l'alieno è in grado di processare trenta o quaranta diversi scenari. Fortunatamente gli basta una seconda lettura del linguaggio del corpo di Shadrach – rilassato, piacevolmente sorpreso ma non eccessivamente agitato, moderatamente curioso – per disinnescare la propria paranoia.

Davvero, è ridicolo essere così geloso alla sua età, e d'altra parte quando se l'è potuto mai permettere in modo così completo?

“... sono in missione da Hudson con parte del mio dipartimento,” sta dicendo Weatherby. Al Dottore non sfugge lo sguardo con cui l'umano lo sfiora, e che gli increspa una piccola ruga di perplessità in mezzo alle sopracciglia, ruga che poi si spiana e lascia persino brillare un sottile sorriso.

“Non pensavo di incontrarti, mi era giunta voce che fossi, ah, via.”

“Ho viaggiato un po',” ribatte Shadrach con facilità, “e poi ho avuto un incidente, ma adesso è tutto a posto. Ricomincio oggi a lavorare. Dottore,” chiama, voltandosi e afferrando il Dottore per il polso quando questi non dà cenno di volersi muovere, “ti presento Will Weatherby, un vecchio amico. Will, ti presento il Dottore e sappi che _è mio_. ”

Ecco, perfetto.

Sta arrossendo di nuovo, sta diventando color barbabietola, mentre Shadrach ride tra sé e sé e quel maledetto di Weatherby – è pure _ginger_ , lo sciagurato – gli stringe la mano senza chiedergli ' _Dottore Chi?_ ', ma senza dubbio esaminandolo in ogni minimo dettaglio. 

In quanto a Shadrach, ha capito tutto senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, il Dottore _lo sente_ nella pressione delle sue impronte digitali contro la propria pelle. Non la scamperà facilmente, ma d'altra parte Shadrach è l'unica persona della quale tolleri la presa in giro. Della quale tolleri qualsiasi cosa, ad essere sinceri.

“Ti vedo bene,” prosegue Weatherby, e pur nel suo stato di profondo, lusinghiero imbarazzo il Dottore si rende conto che è sincero. 

“Ti vedo in forma e felice, beh, sono contento.”

Shadrach sorride e il Dottore si disinteressa del resto della conversazione. Intanto c'è il sorriso di Shadrach, che solo è talmente luminoso da cancellare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Quando è diventato così sentimentale?

Non è un prodotto della vecchiaia, no, lo è sempre stato, fin dai tempi in cui tentava di marinare le lezioni per andarsene a spasso in barba alle noiose nozioni che era costretto a imparare a memoria.

Inoltre, Shadrach ha approfittato della sua vicinanza per prenderlo per mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue.

Non diceva per scherzo, per quanto il tono fosse ironico, quando ha rivendicato di fronte a questo Weatherby i suoi diritti sul Dottore.

“È perché _sto_ bene, davvero. Ora dobbiamo andare, Carlos ci aspetta. Non oso immaginare cosa sia successo alle mie piante mentre ero via.”

Weatherby annuisce, saluta entrambi con gentilezza e si congeda, riunendosi al gruppetto di camici bianchi che è rimasto ad aspettarlo in fondo al corridoio, all'imboccatura di un passaggio molto più stretto.

Il Dottore non dice niente, contentandosi di aspettare che il suo colorito torni alla normalità, e godendosi la sensazione minuscola e sciocca ma così importante di tenere Shadrach per mano di fronte a tutti. Non perché su 221b sia scandaloso – non lo è mai stato – ma perché qui e adesso nell'ambiente naturale, familiare di Shadrach, il Dottore si concede il permesso di comportarsi come un adolescente innamorato e geloso.

“Smettila subito,” ordina di nuovo Shadrach, con un tocco di serietà che convince il Dottore ad alzare lo sguardo, mentre dal corridoio principale svoltano in direzione del dipartimento di Xenodendrobiologia. 

“Non sto neanche pensando, Shadrach Ford, devo smettere di respirare?” ribatte il Dottore, a metà tra il divertimento e un filo di irritazione subito dissipato dal sorriso un po' monello di Shadrach, incapace di trattenerlo dietro la pretesa di serietà.

“No, è che sei talmente bello quando sei geloso, che non so quanto riesco a resistere.”

Il Dottore scuote un po' la testa, indeciso se ridere o sbuffare.

“Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere. Siamo già in ritardo.”

Per tutta risposta Shadrach ride un po', gli stringe più forte la mano e si china a sussurrargli all'orecchio un “posso mantenerle dopo. Dicono che l'attesa rinforzi il carattere,” che costringe il Dottore a sputacchiare di indignazione e ricoprirsi nuovamente di un sottile velo di vergogna e di un calore costante e profondo, pulsante al suo interno allo stesso ritmo dei cuori e che non accenna a volerlo abbandonare. Come una febbre o un contagio, o magari il morso troppo vorace del sole sulla pelle dopo una giornata trascorsa all'aria aperta.

“Andiamo adesso,” ride Shadrach, trascinandolo avanti a passo più svelto, dita ben strette sul suo polso dal doppio battito curiosamente accelerato. “Muoviti! Non vorrai far tardi il tuo primo giorno?”

“Certo che no,” ribatte con dignità il Dottore, sforzandosi di restare al passo delle gambe tanto più lunghe di Shadrach.

Davanti alla porta scorrevole del dipartimento di Xenodendrobiologia è proprio lui a fermare Shadrach, a costringerlo a chinarsi afferrandolo per lo scollo della maglietta, pretendere un bacio dal quale si stacca a malincuore, troppo presto e tuttavia al momento giusto per ripagare l'altro della sua stessa magnifica moneta.

“Il resto dopo,” mormora, augurandosi di non poter arrossire più di così - seriamente, ci deve essere un limite – e prima che Shadrach possa rispondere o fare qualsiasi altra cosa, attiva l'apertura della porta scorrevole e trascina entrambi all'interno.

 

-

 

Il primo giorno il Dottore lo trascorre a fare da assistente a Shadrach mentre controllano le condizioni delle DRYAD.

Sulla via del ritorno da New Earth, ancora convalescente, il Dottore si è arrischiato a fermarsi su Hudson per reperire il vaccino per le astronavi ibride.

Dieci minuti contati per atterrare, entrare alla base identificandosi con la fidata carta psichica, prendere il vaccino, tornare a bordo da Shadrach in vestaglia e dal  _ whorp whorp  _ placido e compiaciuto della TARDIS.

“Niente scherzi stavolta, eh?” le ha detto ridendo in quell'occasione, osservando poi con attenzione lo sguardo di Shadrach fisso sul contenitore del vaccino tra le sue dita.

“E pensare,” ha detto il giovane, occhi alieni sfumati dalla reminiscenza, “e pensare che se ti ho conosciuto è proprio per quel dannato vaccino.”

Questo è stato allora, e oggi il Dottore può porgere gli strumenti a Shadrach e rilevare dati che verranno inseriti nel database e processati in statistiche più tardi.

Le parti organiche delle singolari astronavi hanno retto bene anche alla protratta malattia, e di tutto il parco velivoli alla fine soltanto una ha dovuto sopportare il trapianto di una nuova talea, ed è al momento isolata in una capsula per terapia intensiva.

Poco prima della pausa pranzo Carlos compare col pretesto di ispezionare il loro lavoro, quando in realtà desidera soltanto accertarsi che entrambi gli uomini stiano bene, e che non si stiano stancando troppo.

“Lo dicevo ieri sera a Sharisse,” dice con tono gioviale e aria sorridente, “sono contento che siate tornati, tutti e due. In quanto a te, Dottore, non dubito che troveremo facilmente un impiego per te. C'è sempre da fare qui, e tu sai fare praticamente tutto.” 

“Ah, adesso non esageriamo,” ribatte il Dottore, ma cammina un po' più dritto e presto si perde nei dettagli delle proprie competenze con Carlos. 

In caffetteria Shadrach viene accolto da un gran vociare proveniente dal tavolino in angolo, occupato da un gruppetto di quattro o cinque camici bianchi. Uomini e donne nella sua fascia d'età, con cartellini di riconoscimento digitali di colore diverso a seconda del dipartimento d'appartenenza.

“Shade, vieni a sederti con noi!” chiama una donna minuta con i capelli blu, mentre accanto a lei un uomo immenso, una specie di colosso dalla pelle resa ancora più nera dal bianco del camice le appoggia una mano sulla spalla come a suggerirle di calmarsi. Sorride a Shadrach, però, tutta la sua gioia riassunta dal biancore del sorriso.

Shadrach percepisce l'interrogativo silenzioso ma un po' distratto del Dottore dal modo in cui quest'ultimo inciampa su una parola mentre è tutto preso dal descrivere a Carlos le proprie competenze in fatto di arte casearia, ed è lesto a porgergli una sintetica spiegazione.

“Stessa classe all'Accademia,” dice, e il Dottore annuisce, allunga una mano per stringere la sua in una stretta breve ma forte e poi sorride, accenna al tavolo rumoroso e affollato.

“Vai con loro, io mi siedo con Carlos.”

Il Dottore lo guarda allontarsi verso gli amici con un passo più allegro di quanto lo stesso Shadrach non voglia o forse sia in grado di ammettere.

Il Dottore si rende conto di aver seguito il suo progresso con adorazione soltanto quando Carlos sorride e lo invita a sedersi con lui ad un tavolino libero.

“Shadrach tende a fare questo effetto,” aggiunge con un sorriso, “o a dire il vero i Ford in generale, io ne so qualcosa,” termina.

Forse il Dottore dovrebbe ingelorsirsi a questa affermazione, ma il sorriso di Carlos è semplice e rilassato, non c'è nessun tipo di apprezzamento o rimpianto nelle sue parole, e il suo sospiro altrettanto adorante è chiaramente indirizzato all'attenzione di Sharisse, che in quel momento compare dall'altro lato della caffetteria e lo saluta con un breve cenno del capo.

“Mi sa di sì,” risponde il Dottore, sentendosi un po' troppo consapevole di se stesso, un po' a disagio. 

Si sente pencolare sull'orlo di un discorso serio, un discorso serio che non proviene da Shadrach – ma che probabilmente lo riguarda – e non è sicuro di volerlo ascoltare o di volercisi impegnare. È già abbastanza difficile essere seduti in mezzo alla caffetteria affollata a osservare Shadrach ridere e scambiarsi storie con amici che il Dottore non conosce. Senza dubbio gli verranno presentati a breve, senza dubbio il brillio di malizia negli occhi pallidi di Shadrach e nel modo in cui inclina il capo dipende da qualche domanda indiscreta e da qualche risposta altrettanto indiscreta che lo riguarda personalmente, ma non può farci nulla.

Andrà meglio, ne è più che convinto, andrà sempre meglio, ma per il momento non riesce a trattenere un senso di allarme non appena Shadrach devia leggermente dalla propria orbita, neanche volesse sottrarsi alla sua attrazione gravitazionale.

“Dottore,” lo richiama Carlos, spingendo intanto verso di lui la tazza di caffè ordinata e consegnata senza che il Dottore, perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni, se ne accorgesse minimamente.

Ora come ora dovrebbe ingollare un'intera teiera di camomilla, altro che caffè, ma si accontenta di stringere la tazza e lasciarsi accarezzare dal vapore che ne sale.

“Dottore,” riprende Carlos, con un tono serio che al Dottore fa soltanto pensare 'ecco, ci siamo'. 

“Mi dispiace se dovrò mancarti di rispetto, adesso, e sono consapevole del fatto che i tuoi secoli di vita dovrebbero proteggerti dalla mia impudenza, però io ho qualcosa da dirti che va detto subito. Dopo possiamo anche non parlarne mai più.”

“Ti ascolto,” risponde il Dottore, con una calma che non prova. È curioso ed è un po' agitato e dall'altro lato crede di sapere perfettamente cosa voglia dirgli Carlos, e attende il discorso con una sorta di presentimento.

“Credo che tu sappia già cosa voglio dirti, ed è stupido da parte mia, forse. Ma il punto è- il punto è,” prosegue Carlos passandosi una mano nei magnifici capelli per il nervoso, “il punto è che io ho visto Shadrach crescere fin da che era un bambino più piccolo dei miei e- non ha avuto una vita molto felice, anche se sembra – è – la persona più felice e solare dell'universo.”

Il Dottore annuisce.

“Lo so, almeno un po', credo.”

“Sta a lui raccontarti quello che non sai, se vorrà farlo, ma devi sapere questo, devi sapere intanto che io e Sharisse e altra gente alla base, noi teniamo molto a lui. E devi sapere che noi ti accogliamo come uno di noi. Da oggi tu sei a tutti gli effetti parte della famiglia, parte della colonia, con tutto ciò che ne consegue.”

La pausa che segue è breve, ma riesce a costringere il Dottore a dimenarsi un po' sulla sedia, scomodo e a disagio.

“Ma...?” 

è talmente chiaro che tutto il preambolo preannunci un 'ma' che il Dottore si limita a offrire l'imbeccata.

Carlos è mortalmente serio, quando riprende a parlare, sparito l'imbarazzo e la titubanza. Le sue fattezze gentili si sono indurite e ha smesso di sorridere probabilmente per la prima volta da quando il Dottore lo conosce.

“Ma Shadrach è prezioso, Dottore, pertanto devi essere avvertito fin da ora. Non farlo soffrire, non fargli del male, e se questa non è una cosa seria ti prego di finirla il prima possibile. O non ci sarà rigenerazione che possa riattaccare i tuoi pezzi.”

Ah, dannazione, è una minaccia in piena regola, ed è talmente ingiusta e immeritata e allo stesso talmente plausibile e prevedibile che il Dottore è indeciso se ridere o piangere, offendersi o limitarsi ad annuire obbediente.

“Sono stato chiaro?” aggiunge Carlos, e il Dottore si decide, incoraggiato e sospinto da un sorriso di Shadrach, scoccato proprio nella sua direzione al momento opportuno.

“Carlos, hai menzionato i miei secoli come se fossero qualcosa da venerare, ma più che altro sono stati secoli molto bui e molto solitari che ho trascorso a correre e a riempirmi gli occhi di meraviglie per non guardarmi in faccia o – peggio – dentro. E l'hai detto tu stesso, mi sono fermato qui come parte della società. Io voglio restare, e- credimi, farei qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Shadrach da qualsiasi male.”

Più di così non può dire, il suo panico nel deposito 15 è ancora troppo recente, la paura angosciante e smodata di perdere Shadrach e dover continuare da solo, solo e vuoto un viaggio senza più alcun significato.

Ah no, Carlos questo non può saperlo e evidentemente Shadrach non gliel'ha raccontato – per mancanza di tempo o per pudore questo il Dottore non lo sa e non importa – e il Dottore non ha la forza di aprirgli i cuori su questo argomento delicato quando la confidenza non è tanta pure alla luce di una mutua stima.

Pazienza, che il suo ultimo atto di eroismo passi sotto silenzio, tanto la cosa importante è che ne sia a conoscenza la persona a cui era destinato e, ancora di più di qualsiasi plauso, che quella persona sia viva e sana e in grado di ridere di gusto a qualcosa detto dalle persone intorno a lui.

“Sono stato convincente?” chiede il Dottore dopo un attimo. Tra poco avrà bisogno di avvicinarsi a Shadrach, magari persino di toccarlo ma può resistere un altro po', qualche altro istante per gustarsi la sensazione di averlo a pochi metri di distanza, bello in ogni sua possibile sfumatura e senza alcuna controindicazione se non una minaccia un po' esagerata in caso di inammissibile infedeltà o impossibile cattiveria.

Carlos sospira, poi ride un po', poi ride di gusto.

“Molto,” ammette, “molto più di quanto sia mai stato io quando ho chiesto a Sharisse di sposarmi e Shadrach è venuto a farmi un discorso da fratello minore molto serio.”

Allo sguardo dubbioso del Dottore Carlos ride un po' più forte.

“Oh lo so cosa stai pensando, lo so. Stai pensando che sarei io ad aver bisogno di protezione, non lei. Ma avresti ragione, devo ammetterlo.”

No, no.

Il Dottore scuote la testa. Non è divertimento quello che prova, quanto un senso di calore dorato che gli pervade le membra. Si sente leggero e libero, sereno come una fontana che canta quietamente sotto un sole estivo.

Deve essere felicità.

 

**-**

 

**Base Spaziale di St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street – anno 63, settimo mese, ottavo giorno.**

 

Vedere Shadrach geloso è un privilegio e un onore che il Dottore non si sarebbe mai sognato di meritare.

È anche una scena non priva di un certo qual ridicolo divertimento.

Shadrach è talmente bello e unico ai suoi occhi che il Dottore - pardon, il Dottor John D. Smith, ormai - ha sperimentato le fitte lancinanti della gelosia e si è abituato a sopportarle.

Non può impedirgli di essere bello e solare, e certamente non può risentirsi troppo del vederlo circondato dalla famiglia e dagli amici.

Una persona come Shadrach porta con sé luce e affetto, forza e generosità, è soltanto normale che chiunque gli si avvicini con il desiderio di farne parte.

Questo non vuol dire che il Dottore sia diventato stoico e paziente, non più di quanto sia sempre stato.

Lascia che Shadrach abbia la propria vita, e rende grazie ogni giorno con una minuscola preghiera silenziosa del fatto di essere riuscito a sacrificare le proprie pur di conservare il suo sorriso luminoso e la sua esistenza così vivida e a colori.

Il Dottore ha fatto del suo meglio, di più non avrebbe proprio potuto fare, e non ha senso risentirsi se altri possono godere del frutto delle sue fatiche, anzi. Che tutti vedano cosa è riuscito a fare con gli ultimi frammenti della sua anima rinsecchita, come ravvivare una pianta magnifica e sofferente con poche gocce di acqua stagnante.

Che Shadrach possa quindi essere geloso di lui, geloso con tanta violenza da spingergli un colore rossastro e volgare sulle guance e chiudergli la bocca in una linea contratta che il Dottore - tra sé e sé, vergognoso come un ragazzino - riesce a trovare immensamente sensuale, è del tutto assurdo, la fantasia di un ubriaco, lusinghiera e fuggevole.

Ma è geloso al punto da essere furibondo e il Dottore non riesce a lasciarsi trasportare del tutto dal calore che questa consapevolezza gli fa divampare nei cuori, troppo preso a sorprendersi di poter essere il catalizzatore di una fiamma tanto violenta.

"Shadrach?"

L'altro si avvicina di qualche passo, con i pugni stretti e le spalle ben squadrate, e alza su di lui uno sguardo accecante.

I suoi occhi cangianti sono color acquamarina quest'oggi, e il Dottore non smetterebbe mai di sorprendersi, di contare le innumerevoli tonalità che le sue iridi riescono a prendere, dal grigio-azzurro più pallido ad ogni sfumatura di azzurro, dal blu attraverso ogni successivo grado di verde fino alla giada più pura.

"Che c'è? Che succede?"

Sono passati a stento due mesi da quando sono tornati su 221b, e sono stati due mesi molto lunghi e ad un tempo estremamente brevi.

Shadrach è tornato a casa malconcio e debole, e proprio come le sue piantine sofferenti è riuscito a riprendersi con ammirevole velocità non tanto per esser stato rimesso nel proprio ambiente quanto per le cure certosine del Dottore.

È quindi normale che il Dottore provi un guizzo di preoccupazione, che sconfina ancora troppo facilmente nella paranoia a vedere Shadrach così turbato, e un po' di soddisfazione nel rendersi conto che se ha le energie per infuriarsi vuol dire che la guarigione è terminata con successo.

Un altro passo e Shadrach è di fronte alla scrivania del Dottore, vi si appoggia con entrambe le mani ben aperte, piegandosi verso di lui con l'aria più minacciosa che l'altro gli abbia mai visto, una furia magnifica e ardente al punto di essere spaventosa e sensuale allo stesso tempo.

Il Dottore ne è sicuro, è arrossito fino alla radice dei capelli e l'ondata di calore che gli tinge anche la gola e gli spinge i cuori in una danza folle si ritira dal suo viso soltanto per ricomparire da tutt'altra parte.

Il punto è che Shadrach così furibondo sembra più grande del reale, sembra riempire tutta la stanza con un'aura dorata e potentissima, mentre ogni suo gesto vibra di rabbia e vigore a stento contenuto.

Attende con apprensione che Shadrach parli, ma non riesce proprio a sopprimere quella parte della sua consapevolezza - comodo avere una mente superiore, qualche volta – che si perde lungo i rilievi delle clavicole di Shadrach, visibili attraverso lo scollo della sua maglietta, e che gli rimanda dati interessanti, valutazioni sull'effetto di un bacio o di un morso, una lunga lista di possibili reazioni.

Shadrach ancora non risponde, e il Dottore è costretto a mettere via il pensiero, alzarsi, girare intorno alla scrivania. A titolo sperimentale prova a posare la mano sulla sua, piantata sulla scrivania e ora stretta in un pugno.

"Che c'è?" chiede di nuovo, con una fitta di preoccupazione che riesce ad allontanare le immagini licenziose di un altro po'.

Shadrach si volta, lo squadra minuziosamente, registra ogni minuscolo movimento involontario, finanche il modo in cui il Dottore sbatte le palpebre o respira.

Qualcosa sembra scattare all'interno della sua testa riccioluta, dietro quello sguardo chiaro e intenso pur nel livore della rabbia.

Qualcosa scatta e l'espressione di Shadrach si ammorbidisce impercettibilmente, e le sue labbra premute insieme nell'ira si arricciano in un sospetto di sorriso, abbastanza tenue da essere facilmente ignorato.

"Sposami."

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre e prima che possa balbettare qualcosa di profondamente stupido, Shadrach si ripete.

“Sposami.”

Ah, allora ha capito alla perfezione, e non è colpa sua se l'espressione livida di rabbia del giovane si schianta contro la perentoria e definitiva bellezza del suo imperativo.

Il Dottore arrossisce un po', tenta di deglutire, e poi con un bel sorriso soltanto leggermente tremulo riesce a rispondere.

“Ah, certo che ti sposo. Ti sposo tutte le volte che vuoi, Shadrach Ford, siamo già sposati, ricordi? Bellis Perennis...”

Shadrach scuote la testa e i ricci con un gesto breve e secco e fa un passo avanti.

Il Dottore avverte un calore immenso e inesorabile riscaldargli il viso e le membra, neanche Shadrach fosse il sole emerso all'improvviso da una coltre di nubi.

Shadrach è del tutto umano, e nell'immaginazione megalomane del Dottore prende tutti i connotati di divinità solari dimenticate da lungo tempo, il cui culto si è sgretolato attraverso le generazioni come i templi lasciati a sbriciolarsi sotto la luce tanto adorata.

Il sorriso di Shadrach è ancora livido di rabbia, breve e teso, ma è un sorriso.

Con un passo entra nello spazio personale del Dottore, stringe le dita sui baveri della sua giacca di foggia militare e l'attira nel calore del proprio corpo. Il Dottore desidera più di ogni altra cosa perdervisi, dissolversi nella forza e nella bellezza di Shadrach, frantumarsi in mille magnifici pezzi come fuochi d'artificio troppo esuberanti.

Ma Shadrach è completamente umano, e completamente umana è la sua furia quanto il suo desiderio.

Non ci sono schianti né esplosioni, soltanto le sue mani forti che lo tengono ben stretto. Shadrach si china quanto basta per baciargli e mordergli la bocca, costringerlo a schiudere le labbra per assaggiarlo meglio.

Con un piccolo gemito, il Dottore si aggrappa istintivamente alle braccia di Shadrach, si tende tutto e con forza per poter rispondere al bacio colpo su colpo, senza una traccia dell'imbarazzo di poco prima.  
Paradossalmente, Shadrach è persino più totalizzante adesso, ai suoi occhi, di quanto non fosse quando erano soltanto loro due. Qui c'è un'intera civiltà, decine di persone che conoscono Shadrach, che l'hanno visto crescere e che hanno lavorato con lui. C'è tutto il suo vissuto, e ci sono i suoi amici come i suoi detrattori. C'è la sua famiglia e c'è una società ben strutturata all'interno della quale egli occupa un posto ben preciso.

Era facile concentrarsi soltanto su di lui quando erano soltanto loro due, quando Shadrach occupava il suo intero orizzonte, sgombrandolo da nubi scure cariche di fulmini e tempesta.

Ma adesso, su 221b, ritrovare Shadrach e rimetterlo al centro del proprio mondo interiore dopo ogni interazione con terze parti è una priorità ancora più urgente, sulla quale il Dottore non può transigere.

Adesso Shadrach non esiste esclusivamente per lui, ma in funzione di altri – famiglia, colleghi, amici – e il fatto di detenere il primato sulla sua attenzione e sui suoi sentimenti impedisce al Dottore di sentirsi troppo geloso. Il più delle volte.

“Che succede...?” mormora dopo un po', mentre Shadrach gli mordicchia il collo e la gola avvicinandosi al punto sensibile sotto il suo orecchio. Meglio che il Dottore approfitti finché è lontano, per parlare, perché rischia di essere ridotto ad un ammasso di gelatina semisenziente e sarebbe un gran peccato.

La domanda sembra incendiare ulteriormente gli spiriti già bollenti di Shadrach, che si spinge più vicino con furia, e gli adorna il collo di un bel morso perfettamente formato.

“Sono geloso,” risponde con un tono talmente scuro e feroce da essere quasi un ringhio, preoccupandosi subito dopo di far fiorire un inequivocabile succhiotto prima rosso poi viola dove il colletto della giacca non potrà nasconderlo del tutto.

“G-geloso?” Oh per il Vortice e per Rassilon, il Dottore non sa di cosa stia sragionando Shadrach ma è senza alcun dubbio un delirio piacevole, con la promessa di diventare soddisfacente.

“Sì,” ribatte Shadrach, staccandosi quanto basta perché il Dottore possa guardarlo in viso e notare il rossore sui suoi zigomi e il suo sguardo tremendamente serio. Gli manca già il tocco di Shadrach e l'idea di potersi appoggiare a lui, ma deve essere paziente. Adesso è serio, ed è giusto che possa parlare.

“Ti ho visto parlare con Carlos ieri. E con gli studenti. E avevi un'aria... No, lasciami finire. Io- io sono contento se tu ti fai una vita qui, degli amici, e se sei felice. Se tu sei felice io sono felice.” Shadrach fa una pausa, annuisce tra sé e sé, poi prende un'espressione determinata.

“Quando eravamo in viaggio... era diverso,” riprende, parlando più piano e con maggiore circospezione, come a voler spiegare un concetto troppo difficile anche per se stesso.

“Eri soltanto mio, come devo dire. Avevo tutta la tua attenzione. E invece qui è diverso e io lo _so_ che è anche più sano, più normale, diciamo. Ma voglio che tutti sappiano senza possibilità di dubbio a chi appartieni. Voglio che tutti sappiano che sei mio e che tengano giù le zampe.”

Shadrach è geloso. Shadrach è _geloso_. _Shadrach Ford_ che è bello e ardente come il sole e ha le mani più gentili di parecchi universi e un cuore più grande di quanto possano essere i suoi due messi insieme è _geloso_ in maniera del tutto sciocca e un po' insensata. Come se il Dottore potesse mai contemplare qualcuno, nella vastità di tutto il tempo e lo spazio, da desiderare più di Shadrach.

Come se qualcuno potesse offrirgli due volte lo stesso onore di cui lo ricopre Shadrach con eccessiva devozione, venerare quest'uomo immensamente stanco e prosciugato da una vita troppo lunga, e forse redento delle proprie colpe reali o immaginarie soltanto e proprio in virtù del proprio ultimo sacrificio.

Veramente Shadrach pensa che qualcun altro possa inspiegabilmente compiere la stessa impresa eroica compiuta da lui nel penetrare nella sua spessa corazza e raggiungere il nucleo più fragile della sua anima consumata?

No, probabilmente non lo pensa sul serio. Probabilmente la sua è una reazione del tutto umana e comprensibile, un risentimento un po' infantile e tanto più lusinghiero.

Il Dottore vorrebbe rispondergli qualcosa di senso compiuto, un discorso articolato per spiegargli che si considera suo da tempo e che non ha bisogno di segni tangibili per provare la propria appartenenza.

Si limita a sostenere lo sguardo rovente di Shadrach senza dire una parola, tutto rosso in viso, finché le sue ginocchia traditrici non danno un distinto tremito ed è costretto ad appoggiarsi sul bordo della scrivania.

Forse è Shadrach a detenere tutto il potere in questo momento, ma al Dottore - che un miliardo di anni fa ha fatto cadere un governo con sei misere parole - ne bastano tre per recuperarne a sufficienza.  
"Chiudi la porta.”

Vorrebbe essere un ordine, un imperativo come quello impiegato da Shadrach per chiedergli di sposarlo, viene fuori in tono sufficientemente piano e quanto meno la sua voce non trema, le parole non gli si impigliano in gola. È già tanto perché fa proprio molta fatica a respirare.

Shadrach impiega un attimo, un solo battito di ciglia a processare l'ordine, quanto basta perché il suo viso prenda una sfumatura di rossore cupo e caldo che gli tinge anche la gola e le punte delle orecchie. Non fa smorfie né movimenti inutili, tra l'addestramento militare e lo studio della musica ha un dominio perfetto sulle proprie reazioni, ma non può evitare il rumore violento del suo respiro quando inspira troppo forte né può evitare che le sue pupille si dilatino, smangiando il colore pallido e mutevole delle iridi.

Nondimeno si volta e va a chiudere la porta dell'ufficio, un affare scorrevole in materiale smerigliato che normalmente fa ben poco per trattenere rumori e a stento dissimula le forme. Ha un settaggio di sicurezza, però, e Shadrach si assicura che sia selezionato.

Torna indietro per oscurare la parete a vetri dall'altro lato, calando le veneziane e cambiando l'inclinazione delle listarelle.

Il Dottore l'osserva compiere le due azioni con una precisione troppo lenta. Non ha bisogno di barare, usando sensi che Shadrach in quanto umano non possiede per rendersi conto che la sua meticolosità è l'unico baluardo che gli resta per proteggere le proprie emozioni e nascondere la propria eccitazione. Non che Shadrach sia uno che in condizioni normali ha bisogno di nascondere alcunché, spontaneo e pragmatico com'è – e il Dottore lo ama anche per questo – ma in questo momento, in questa situazione, probabilmente si muove così piano per trattenere ancora un istante il tremito che gli scuoterebbe le dita, la voglia nata dalla rabbia e che l'azzanna feroce.

Il Dottore non ha ancora imparato a lasciarsi andare del tutto. Sospetta che per quello ci voglia ben più di qualche mese di beata vita umana su di una base spaziale, ma di fatto il tempo per abituarsi non gli manca. Se tutto va bene – e _deve_ andare bene – avrà anni per abituarsi, avrà anni e decenni di questa sua ultima vita promessa e consacrata a Shadrach e alla sua felicità. Con una promessa come questa, a cosa gli serve una fascetta di metallo intorno a un dito e una firma su di un documento bollato, una riga di codice in più nel database anagrafico della base?

Ma no, il Dottore capisce anche questo, lo capisce proprio perché si tratta di qualcosa di squisitamente umano, qualcosa che ora può persino decidere di desiderare, anche se non ne ha bisogno, come un paio di scarpe firmate e costose nella vetrina di un negozio, allettanti nel loro alone di novità e lusso.

Shadrach _sa_ molto più di quello che il Dottore è in grado di spiegare con le parole, lui che parla tutte le lingue mai parlate, tutte le lingue mai morte e tutte le lingue che ancora non esistono e forse non esisteranno mai. Ma allo stesso tempo, qui su 221b, ridotto col Dottore ai termini essenziali di un viaggio seguendo 'la strada più lunga' vuole tutte le prove banali e più ridicolmente umane di appartenenza e condivisione. Vuole una promessa, e un segno da poter mostrare agli altri.

Fino a pochi mesi fa, il Dottore sarebbe fuggito piuttosto che contemplare anche soltanto il pensiero, fuggito mentendo spudoratamente con un 'torno presto, sono di fretta' come quella volta con Elizabetta I e gli Zygon.

Ma questa è casa sua adesso, una casa accogliente che il viandante eterno degli spazi si è potuto scegliere, che ha potuto eleggere come suo ultimo domicilio. Ed è casa perché c'è Shadrach e Shadrach ha la priorità su qualsiasi cosa, ce l'ha da quando se l'è trovato a bordo della TARDIS, imbronciato e nervoso mentre pensava alle sue D.R.Y.A.D., e da quando è stato salvato dalla sua presenza di spirito in un labirinto psichico su di un pianeta dai colori pastello.

Le veneziane sono giù, la porta è chiusa. Il Dottore alza lo sguardo e si rende conto che Shadrach si è voltato silenziosamente e lo sta osservando dall'angolo, a braccia conserte e con gli occhi così pallidi leggermente socchiusi.

Il Dottore si sente arrossire fino alle radici dei capelli, sul suo colorito il rossore deve sembrare persino più intenso di quanto non fosse sul viso pallido di Shadrach. Sostiene il suo sguardo per qualche attimo, aspettandosi che si avvicini, aspettandosi di essere toccato persino con una certa urgenza ma Shadrach non si muove.

Sì, non si è ancora abituato a lasciarsi andare del tutto, ma anche solo mesi di vita quotidiana priva di mostri e battaglie e inseguimenti sono serviti a sciogliere parte delle sue riserve, e se a volte inconsciamente sente il fremito della loro mancanza subito se ne dimentica assorbito dall'avventura più assurde di tutte: una vita normale.

“Ah, Shadrach, per favore, niente giochetti,” balbetta, rialzando lo sguardo, osservandolo da sotto le ciglia. Si è seduto sulla scrivania mentre Shadrach chiudeva porte e finestre e ora dondola i piedi nel vuoto come il più antico bambino dell'universo, sperando che Shadrach voglia coprire lo spazio che li separa e stringerlo e non lasciar più andare.

Shadrach ride un po', il viso rischiarato dall'ilarità. Oh, è bello, è talmente bello e sapere che può ancora ridere e infuriarsi e dormire e oh, metterlo in imbarazzo e poi farsi perdonare ogni cosa ricompensa il Dottore di ogni altra difficoltà, compresa quella di adattarsi alla nuova vita, all'idea di non poter più fuggire e perdersi nello spaziotempo.

Va bene, perché non vuole fuggire.

“Quali giochetti? Io ho fatto quello che mi hai detto. Cosa vuoi che faccia adesso?”

“Io-”

No, a questo il Dottore deve ancora abituarsi, forse non si abituerà mai e certo non se Shadrach lo vizia amorevolmente prevenendo ogni suo desiderio, sforzandosi di farlo sentire amato e al sicuro.

Shadrach sorride ancora, ma il suo sguardo continua a scintillare di malizia quando gli risponde.

“Se non puoi dirmelo, puoi sempre spiegarmelo a gesti.”

Questo sarebbe stato impensabile soltanto pochi mesi fa. Sarebbe stato impensabile prima di Rappaccini e lo sarebbe stato comunque dopo, perché per forza di cose ancora mancava l'intimità che tempo e vita quotidiana sono riusciti a creare e a far crescere.

È da quando sono su 221b che il Dottore ha lasciato andare, ha lasciato ritirare parte delle proprie barriere, ha deposto il fardello e ha deciso di godersi la lentezza del viaggio invece di scattare avanti per forza, alla ricerca della prossima scarica di adrenalina e nel contempo convinto di poter sfuggire dai propri sensi di colpa e rimorsi asfissianti.

È quella decisione consapevole a dargli la forza e la libertà di ricambiare un po' incerto ma coraggioso lo sguardo intenso di Shadrach, che resta su di lui con fermezza, senza abbandonarlo per un istante.

“A gesti...” mormora il Dottore. Se già prima era paonazzo fin sulla punta delle orecchie adesso non osa immaginare la sfumatura di scarlatto che deve avergli acceso i connotati. Comunque, soltanto Shadrach può vederlo, e non ci sono altri testimoni né della sua vergogna né della sua eccitazione.

Gli trema un po' la mano quando allunga le dita per accarezzare piano, con cautela e un pizzico di curiosità scientifica il rigonfio piuttosto evidente nei suoi calzoni.

Stupido uomo più che bimillenario e ancora imbarazzato come un ragazzino alle prime armi, alla scoperta del proprio corpo e delle sue nuove e misteriose funzioni.

D'altra parte, è probabilmente uno degli effetti collaterali dell'essere in grado di rigenerarsi. Ogni volta è un nuovo giro sulla giostra, con tutto ciò che consegue al costante rinnovamento di sé. Scoprirsi e imparare a conoscersi è già difficile una sola volta, un processo che spesso non viene neanche completato, che sia per superstizione propria dei tempi in cui ci si trova a vivere, per ignoranza personale, per disinteresse nell'argomento. Scoprirsi e imparare a conoscersi non una ma dieci, quindici, venti volte ha dell'impossibile, soprattutto se il soggetto in questione non ha provato più di metà delle volte questa specifica curiosità.

Il Dottore ricorda ancora con precisione la prima e ultima volta, prima di iniziare la sua relazione con Shadrach, in cui si sia sentito spinto in maniera irrefrenabile a desiderare il contatto di pelle su pelle, fossero anche soltanto le proprie mani – e all'epoca non pensava di poter volere o persino ottenere dell'altro.

È stato ai primissimi tempi della permanenza di Shadrach sulla TARDIS, il giorno di un'avventura particolarmente sporca che includeva bava corrosiva di principesse batracomorfe.

Anche adesso, anche ora in questa specifica situazione e mentre si lascia sfuggire un sospiro sorpreso alla sensazione del proprio tocco e dello sguardo di Shadrach su di sé, il Dottore riesce a provare incredulità all'idea di aver pensato con desiderio al corpo statuario di Shadrach sotto il getto della doccia e di aver considerato – a titolo scientifico e per curiosità – le proprie reazioni alla cosa.

Deve aver chiuso gli occhi, perché è costretto a riaprirli quando gli sfugge un piccolo lamento e in risposta sente Shadrach schiarirsi la gola, forse strisciare un piede per terra avvicinandosi di mezzo passo.

Sta migliorando anche in questo e il suo vecchio corpo e la sua anima ancora più frusta rispondono in maniera lusinghiera man mano che impara a conoscerli entrambi, illuminando anche gli angoli più scuri con la luce riflessa dallo splendore accecante di Shadrach.

I calzoni sono diventati una tortura insopportabile. Alza lo sguardo su Shadrach quando le sue dita un po' tremanti riescono ad aver ragione di bottone e zip, lo vede attraverso le palpebre socchiuse mordersi forte il labbro inferiore.

“Ah, Shadrach, vieni qua, voglio baciarti,” mormora, ed è la volta di Shadrach di prendere colore in maniera violenta. Fa per avvicinarsi, si ferma all'ultimo momento, scuote la testa tenendo ben stretti i pugni lungo i fianchi. Lo farebbe, scatterebbe in avanti per stringere il Dottore e ricevere i suoi baci progressivamente più disperati e disordinati mentre finisce di spogliarlo. È un'idea allettante che quasi cambia la sua decisione ma no, resta fermo dov'è perché vuole gustarsi fino all'ultimo istante possibile il suo Dottore che gli dice precisamente come e quanto lo desidera.

“Tra un attimo,” risponde, con un tono talmente scuro e rauco che il Dottore sussulta e apre un po' di più le gambe.

Sussulta ancora alla prima carezza, e un po' di meno alla seconda, che tuttavia gli strappa un suono smorzato in fondo alla gola. Il Dottore si è abituato almeno un po' alla vicinanza di Shadrach, al lasciarsi toccare e venerare. Il conforto del suo calore, del tocco delle sue mani, dei suoi baci e delle sue carezze è stato uno dei primi elementi a convincerlo ad avvicinarglisi. Prima ancora che Shadrach si rubasse quel minuscolo bacio sciocco un giorno imprecisato di chissà quanti mesi fa, il solo fatto che avesse sfidato le sue urla laceranti e convulse nella notte imprecisa del Vortice per sedersi accanto a lui aveva scaldato abbastanza i suoi cuori gelidi tanto da convincerli a iniziare il disgelo.

Non si è ancora compiuto del tutto e l'ultima glaciazione non ha ancora ritratto completamente le propaggini gelate dai cuori del Dottore, ma manca poco, manca poco perché possa sbocciare una primavera assurda e magnifica come quella del pianeta Messaline.

Che si sia abituato a Shadrach non vuol dire però che abbia perso tutte le proprie inibizioni, tutte le proprie riserve più o meno legittime.  
Oggi è un giorno speciale, perché Shadrach è geloso come il Dottore non pensava di poter mai meritare, perché Shadrach gli ha praticamente ordinato di sposarlo (come se il Dottore potesse mai rifiutargli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa), e perché il Dottore non riesce a vedere se non minime controindicazioni all'idea di lasciarsi sedurre con foga sulla propria scrivania, nel proprio ufficio quasi completamente di vetro e che pertanto lascia alquanto a desiderare in materia di privacy. Non solo, oggi è un giorno speciale e può aggiungere a tutti questi fatto il lasciarsi osservare da Shadrach mentre tenta di spiegargli quanto precisamente lo desidera.

In questa incarnazione e ormai per tutti i giorni che potranno restargli, il Dottore non è particolarmente esibizionista neanche quando si tratta di mettere in mostra le prodezze del proprio cervello piuttosto che quelle del proprio corpo. Quella vecchia abitudine di essere brillante in maniera fastidiosa gli torna di tanto in tanto ma è più un eco, un déjà vu. A volte quando qualcosa di tecnologico afferra la sua attenzione, gli viene persino voglia di cacciarsi le mani in tasca e dondolarsi sui talloni. A volte gli viene voglia di pizza con speck e fichi, e a volte farnetica di banane.

E a volte si trova a deporre il controllo che ha caratterizzato per lunghi secoli questa vita, e lascia filtrare soltanto una fiammella, soltanto un vago accenno delle fiamme che hanno consumato la sua anima fin dalla sua nascita e con maggiore violenza a più riprese nel corso delle sue rigenerazioni.

Oggi è un giorno speciale, e può lasciarsi bruciare sotto lo sguardo intenso, concentrato di Shadrach. Crede che sia il tipo di sguardo che il giovane riserva agli esperimenti più complicati, allo studio di nuovi pezzi al pianoforte. Quando Shadrach lo guarda così, il Dottore riesce a sentirsi ad un tempo estremamente lusingato e accaldato ed estremamente in soggezione. Se Shadrach lo sapesse, e forse lo indovina ma tace, scoppierebbe a ridere perché il magnifico, unico Dottore, un Time Lord millenario, cosa ha da essere in soggezione di un umano qualsiasi, un abitante di una colonia persa nello spazio e nel tempo?

In qualsiasi altro momento delle sue innumerevoli vite non avrebbe tollerato di essere osservato con desiderio così scoperto, di essere osservato in un momento di per sé tanto intimo e raro. Non avrebbe neanche desiderato di trascorrere un momento di beato abbandono in compagnia di se stesso, e gli è ben chiaro adesso non tanto quanto si sbagliasse a non considerare la cosa come degna del proprio tempo e pensiero, ma di quanto tempo abbia perso nel fuggire da se stesso anche in questo modo.

“Ah, Shadrach,” mormora di nuovo, senza poter staccare lo sguardo da quello dell'altro, dal modo in cui le mani di Shadrach si stringono involontariamente in pugni, quasi a voler disperdere una sorta di prurito nei polpastrelli.

Il Dottore è ancora abbastanza lucido da provare una punta di vergogna nell'esporsi così liberamente, ancora abbastanza consapevole da trattenere un brivido di imbarazzo a sentire la propria voce tingere di un tono già troppo bisognoso un inaspettato sospiro di sollievo quando la pelle incontra la pelle e inizia a toccarsi con la cautela di chi non sappia perfettamente cosa e come fare, ma sia ben intenzionato a scoprirlo.

Le sue mani non grandi come quelle di Shadrach e certo non possiedono la stessa destrezza. Shadrach lo conosce meglio di quanto non si conosca da solo, e può provare a immaginare che sia lui – un dannato, insormontabile metro e mezzo più in là – a toccarlo con urgenza inversamente proporzionale alla gentilezza soltanto perché è nel suo campo visivo, soltanto perché ha molta più memoria del suo tocco di quanto non ne abbia del proprio.

C'è una domanda che gli torna in mente a intervalli, quando si ferma un istante sul finire di una carezza per riprendere a forza un respiro e costringersi a riaprire gli occhi, ed è il perché Shadrach ritenga di volerlo tormentare restandogli lontano, tormentando poi anche se stesso con la negazione dell'evidente piacere che trarrebbe dall'essere lui a toccare il Dottore.

Dovrà chiederglielo, magari dopo, quando sarà invaso dal più beato e sciocco stupore e persino la sua mente complessa avrà rallentato i processi e scelto un più sano stand-by.

È inutile che adesso tenti di spiegarsi il perché di questo comportamento, non ha elementi a sufficienza per ricostruire il ragionamento di Shadrach, e se anche li avesse non avrebbe sufficienti risorse intellettive per processare gli elementi. Se non altro, la soluzione gli si presenta nitida e attuabile, per quanto più audace di quanto abbia forse mai contemplato. Se Shadrach vuole prolungare, magari intensificare il proprio piacere sottoponendosi a quella che il Dottore considera un'inutile, frustrante attesa, allora non resta che convincerlo a rivedere la propria decisione.

“Ah, per favore,” mormora prima di potersi trattenere lo stretto indispensabile a mettere in atto la propria risoluzione, tradendo con il proprio tono spezzato e ansimante tutta l'ampiezza del proprio bisogno.

Shadrach sa molto bene che le parole del Dottore contengono discorsi compressi in poche sillabe, significati e richieste che l'alieno non ama palesare e che normalmente il giovane esaudisce senza alcun bisogno di una conferma verbale. Ma gli elementi del gioco, adesso che sono su 221b e si accingono a incominciare insieme un capitolo auspicabilmente lungo, sono cambiati e con essi anche dinamiche e contrappesi. Shadrach venera il terreno su cui quest'uomo millenario cammina e considera sacra l'aria che respira. Per lui farebbe – ha fatto – qualsiasi cosa, ma un conto è vivere segregati nel Vortice, con sporadiche sortite per tentare di raddrizzare torti e preservare l'ordine e l'equilibrio, e un'altra cosa è stringere un patto ben più profondo, ben più gravoso per entrambe le parti, pur nel senso più piacevole e gradevole del termine.

Finché si trattava di essere due viaggiatori del tempo e dello spazio esposti ad ogni pericolo mentre il Dottore compiva la sua penitenza autoimposta, Shadrach ha ritenuto opportuno pazientare fino all'estremo. Ma adesso la guarigione del Dottore è progredita a livelli impensabili, ed è giusto che Shadrach lo sospinga con ferma gentilezza a compiere ulteriori passi avanti.

“Cosa?” La voce di Shadrach ha disceso un'ulteriore ottava prendendo un timbro baritonale, scura e rauca oltre misura. “Per favore cosa?”

Il Dottore riesce ancora a scuotere la testa, no-no, con le parole bloccate già sulla punta della lingua, sulle labbra schiuse attraverso le quali respira con affanno. Appoggia le mani ai lati del proprio corpo, stringendo il bordo della scrivania e per un attimo resta fermo e zitto, con gli occhi chiusi. Sta pensando a come dire a che parole usare a come rendere esplicito il proprio desiderio e al perché quelle parole non vogliano essere pronunciate pur richiedendolo a gran voce.

“Ah, ti prego, non farmelo dire,” balbetta. “Hai capito.”

“Proprio no,” commenta Shadrach, in una sorta di ringhio che non sfugge al Dottore, pur costretto a sospirare di rassegnazione. Shadrach è implacabile, e anche se la fuga è sempre molto allettante, lo è altrettanto l'idea di riuscire a sorprenderlo.

“Io-” inizia il Dottore, e si interrompe. Non può proprio andare oltre quell'unica sillaba stenta e secca, anche se ha in mente tutte le possibili risposte alla richiesta di Shadrach, tutti i modi più provocanti di rispondergli, di partecipare al gioco che l'altro gli propone. Per un breve attimo il Dottore è protagonista di una battaglia interiore con se stesso, mentre decide – di tutte le decisioni francamente impossibili che ha dovuto prendere in tutta la sua lunga vita – in quale modo preferisce offrirsi a Shadrach, se con parole inequivocabili che sa già di non riuscire ancora a pronunciare, o forse con i gesti, che hanno l'innegabile pregio di essere meno evidenti all'attore di quanto non lo siano allo spettatore.

“Sto aspettando,” ribatte Shadrach con tono incoraggiante. Non c'è minaccia né pressione questa volta nelle sue parole, per quanto la sua voce sia sempre scura, con un che di rauco che sembra trattenere a stento un ringhio. Shadrach è paziente adesso come lo è sempre stato, anche quando non dovrebbe possedere neanche un ultimo atomo di pazienza e paradossalmente è proprio questo a lasciare che il Dottore prenda una decisione.

D'accordo, va bene.

Il Dottore trae un lungo respiro, raddrizza persino un po' le spalle come se non fosse seduto sulla propria scrivania in mezzo a graffette e faldoni in disordine, con i calzoni calati a metà coscia e un'erezione con la quale potrebbe piantar chiodi.

É il tipo di gesto che dovrebbe fare – ha fatto – prima di affrontare flotte Dalek armato soltanto di biscottini con la marmellata e coraggio, ed è il tipo di gesto che ha fatto ogni volta che si è cacciato di testa nella guerra, in una qualsiasi delle sue vite. È soltanto indice di quanto trovi difficile lasciarsi andare il fatto che tuffarsi nel piacere e nell'abbandono possa essere paragonato alle sue esperienze di guerra.

Nondimeno, la cosa più importante al momento, l'unica cosa che riesce a focalizzare correttamente se pure in maniera squisitamente frustrante è il suo desiderio di avere Shadrach dentro di sé, di ricevere anche in modo ruvido la sua forza, senza lasciarsi trattenere dalle proprie fragilità. Se il suo destino è di rompersi, vuole frantumarsi stretto troppo forte dalle mani di Shadrach.

Alza lo sguardo su Shadrach con determinazione, sentendosi arrossire fino alle radici dei capelli, ma ignora il senso di rossore come tenta di chiudere ogni circuito mentale che prova a proporgli l'immagine di come deve sembrare visto dall'esterno. Non gli interessa la propria opinione in merito. Alza lo sguardo e lo tiene puntato sul viso di Shadrach, l'unica cosa che può fargli da barometro e dargli un riscontro delle proprie azioni.

“Guardami,” sussurra in un soffio talmente sottile che Shadrach potrebbe averglielo letto sulle labbra e negli occhi, piuttosto che aver inteso le sue parole. Non che la richiesta sia necessaria, lo sguardo di Shadrach non l'ha abbandonato per un solo istante dall'inizio della vicenda. Se potesse, Shadrach eviterebbe persino di sbattere le palpebre per non perdersi nulla.

Il Dottore lo sente trattenere il respiro rumorosamente quando si accarezza un'altra volta lentamente, dalla base alla punta, fermandosi a passarvi il pollice. Lo sente smozzicare un'imprecazione che non capisce, ma che intuisce particolarmente volgare e colorita. Quest'approvazione così partecipe è tutto ciò che gli serve ancora per procedere, per alzare la mano libera e cacciarsi due dita in bocca.

Sente Shadrach tirare giù schiere di divinità da un pantheon che non gli sembra di conoscere. Riesce persino a chiedersi che pantheon sia, prima di soccombere alla consapevolezza dello spettacolo che sta mettendo in scena, e gemere al solo pensiero.

La prima volta che Shadrach gli ha soltanto accarezzato la bocca con le dita senza quasi osare spingere i polpastrelli oltre le sue labbra appena schiuse, il Dottore non è riuscito a restare padrone delle proprie reazioni. Se ragionasse su un metro di paragone umano, e se è per questo su un metro di paragone di una specifica parte di umanità di uno specifico periodo storico forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzato all'idea di aver resistito così poco prima di sciogliersi nell'orgasmo.

Ma il Dottore è tanto umanoide nell'aspetto quanto non lo è nel pensiero. Se c'è stato imbarazzo è stato non per la disfatta troppo repentina, ma per l'essersi lasciato cogliere alla sprovvista da un gesto così semplice, dal constatare l'intensità della propria reazione a fronte di tempi estremamente lunghi per sciogliere le proprie resistenze e permettersi di provare eccitazione.

Se c'è stato imbarazzo, è stato un effetto collaterale prontamente dimenticato della palese, quasi tangibile adorazione di Shadrach di fronte alla sua espressione stravolta nell'estasi inaspettata (almeno, così presto).

Adesso, con Shadrach che l'osserva con un'intensità quasi dolorosa, il Dottore riesce quasi a silenziare la parte della sua mente che continua a sussurrargli quanto sia maldestro, persino un po' ridicolo. Lo sguardo di Shadrach riesce a cancellare quasi del tutto quei pensieri, riesce a riscaldarlo ancora di più, più di quanto il Dottore credeva fosse possibile senza sentire le sue mani su di sé, o il suo peso solido e confortante contro le proprie membra. Shadrach resta, cocciuto, a un metro e mezzo di distanza, con le nocche sbiancate dalla forza con cui stringe i pugni e le labbra premute insieme per trattenere un'altra fantasiosa bestemmia.

Deve essere questo particolare a rendere audace il Dottore, che smette di succhiarsi le dita per restituirgli lo sguardo con tutta la sfacciataggine di cui è capace. Ne possiede in qualità minime in questa vita, ma può ricordare con relativa facilità quella che ha archiviato nella propria memoria al momento di passare da una rigenerazione all'altra. È sempre stato insolente, è spesso stato sfacciato.

“Non hai ancora capito?”

Il Dottore interpella Shadrach con una sfumatura di rauco divertimento che non può passare inosservata, non a Shadrach che è l'unico a conoscerlo come se fosse un libro aperto.

È il momento in cui Shadrach quasi fa un passo avanti e si ferma all'ultimo momento, piantando il piede per terra. È il momento in cui il Dottore ha superato il limite e ha lasciato che il suo sangue si sciogliesse in lava incandescente, è il momento in cui potrebbe sussurrare 'Brucia con me' e tutto il potere passerebbe dalla sua parte, senza lasciarne a Shadrach neanche un brandello.

Non è questo che il Dottore desidera, almeno non adesso e forse non oggi, ma non può negare di sentire il canto del sangue nelle sue vene e un senso di leggerezza che non riconosce neanche. L'ha mai provata? Deve essere successo o non riuscirebbe a considerare la differenza.

“Devo spiegarti tutto,” sbuffa il Dottore, mettendosi a sedere un po' più comodo, “devo spiegarti tutto fino alla f-”

Si interrompe per sputare fuori un respiro rimasto bloccato in gola. Ci ha provato a essere seducente, ed è rimasto scottato dal suo stesso ardore. Certo, non sono le dita di Shadrach che lo toccano con curiosa cautela e che premono piano con un misto di impazienza e timore, facendosi strada dentro di lui, preparandolo a volte con tutta la calma possibile, e altre volte con una fretta quasi disperata.

Non sono le dita di Shadrach, ma il Dottore è in preda proprio a quella fretta indiavolata che minaccia di far cadere anche quella pretesa di controllo che il Dottore ha tentato di mettere in scena per far scattare Shadrach. Se questo non ha ancora funzionato, presto dovrà seriamente imbarazzarsi, lo sa, e sa anche di avere gemiti progressivamente più lamentosi pronti a superare la barriera delle sue labbra umide, schiuse su un respiro sempre più spezzato e faticoso.

“Shadrach ti- ti prego,” piagnucola il Dottore, strizzando gli occhi dopo aver rubato un'ultima immagine di Shadrach, spingendosi per quanto può contro le proprie dita. Non può resistere ancora per molto così, non quando il desiderio di Shadrach è diventato quasi doloroso, una frustrazione che affonda le radici nei suoi cuori e rischia di far leva sui suoi sentimenti più spinosi di abbandono e solitudine.

Fortunatamente Shadrach ne ha abbastanza. Ne ha abbastanza delle unghie cortissime delle sue dita che gli hanno comunque scavato solchi nei palmi delle mani, ne ha abbastanza dei ringhi disumani che rischiano di lacerargli la gola da un momento all'altro, ne ha abbastanza dei calzoni che lo contengono come un'armatura, come una dannata cintura di castità e promettono di farlo impazzire. Ha avuto quello che voleva prima di avere quel che vuole veramente, ha avuto la possibilità di spingere il Dottore ai limiti della sua zona di conforto ed è fiero di lui, fiero e persino intenerito anche se i suoi passi sono bruschi mentre gli si avvicina in un lampo, e i suoi gesti sono quasi violenti quando l'afferra per le anche e gli si preme contro, schiacciando la sua mano tra i loro corpi roventi.

Il Dottore ansima qualcosa che potrebbe essere un 'sì, per favore', ma Shadrach ringhia tra i denti e gli si spinge ancora contro, senza poterselo impedire.

È fondamentale che il Dottore si senta al sicuro, e anche in un momento come questo è la priorità assoluta di Shadrach. Il gioco e la provocazione vanno benissimo, finché il suo Dottore si sente a proprio agio.

Quasi non riucisse a decidersi su cosa fare per prima cosa, i gesti di Shadrach sono un po' sconclusi e maldestri: vorrebbe toccare il Dottore, aggiungere le proprie dita alle sue e poi riempirgli il viso di baci adoranti e la gola di morsi voraci. Allo stesso tempo vorrebbe spingersi contro di lui con urgenza tutta animalesca, senza pensare ad altro. All'atto pratico, riesce a far scivolare una mano tra la pelle nuda e accaldata del Dottore e il proprio corpo ancora troppo coperto dai vestiti.

“Ti prego, ti prego,” intona il Dottore in una sciocca, delirante litania.

Così va meglio ma non basta, non basta ed è snervante al punto da fargli venir voglia di piangere per la frustrazione, lui che non piange se non per spargere lacrime taglienti sul dolore ha inflitto e mai su quello che ha patito.

Shadrach si china su di lui per baciargli il viso, gli occhi socchiusi e troppo lucidi, carichi di calore e febbre, per mordergli le labbra e invadergli la bocca con lo stesso ritmo delle spinte dei suoi fianchi.

Un piccolo gemito muore in fondo alla gola del Dottore mentre questi si lascia baciare senza nemmeno tentare di ricambiare. Lo farebbe, vorrebbe farlo, ma non è più in grado di connettere e di comandare i propri movimenti. Ogni cosa è risolta in semplice sensazione, in sfumature di piacere e nell'anticipazione di un piacere ancora più intenso che deve esserci, d _eve_ perché è stato promesso e rimandato in ogni modo e la delusione sarebbe impossibile da sopportare.

Il Dottore si limita a respirare, piccoli respiri brevi e inutili attraverso le labbra schiuse, in ogni pausa del bacio profondo e sensuale di Shadrach, tra un morso e l'altro, mentre Shadrach si scosta quel dannato tanto che occorre al giovane per sfilargli ogni singolo indumento dalla vita in giù, scarpe comprese.

“La camicia,” dice Shadrach dopo un attimo, attirando un po' a sé il Dottore, in una posizione più comoda per poterlo toccare come desidera. Gli bacia ancora la bocca, un bacio disordinato e storto, dal quale si stacca poi con uno schiocco osceno.

“C-cosa?”

“Aprila, ma non toglierla.”

Se avesse gli occhiali, gli si appannerebbero. Oggi non li porta e il risultato è che gli si incrociano gli occhi mentre la vista gli si annebbia. Se Shadrach non avesse per l'appunto aggiunto le proprie dita alle sue proprio in questo momento e il senso di momentaneo fastidio non l'avesse distratto dall'ordine, quella semplice frase sarebbe stata in grado di deporlo con uno grosso, magnifico schianto, dalle vette del piacere.

Il Dottore ci prova, ad eseguire l'ordine, ci prova con tutta la coerenza delle poche manciate di neuroni ancora in grado di funzionare correttamente. Alza la mano libera e alla cieca tenta di sbottonare un bottone o due, fallisce miseramente, prende a strattonare il davanti della camicia tentando inutilmente di farla aprire tutta insieme, come se fosse chiusa col velcro.

Shadrach deve per forza accorrere in soccorso, slacciando uno dopo l'altro i piccoli bottoni e coprendo di baci e piccoli morsi ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta.

Per essere un alieno millenario proveniente da una civiltà immensamente avanzata, il Dottore è – quasi – sempre stato pudico come un inglese vittoriano, senza neanche il beneficio di un certo genere di letteratura e arte erotica nascosta con perizia dietro scaffali e scaffali di opere virtuose.

Suoi suoi scaffali c'è l'Encyclopedia Gallifreya, e ciò che di più licenzioso vi alligna alle spalle è probabilmente un messaggio di River Song, costellato di 'xoxo' e firmato dall'impronta di un bacio.

In breve, se il Dottore non avesse macinato tanti secoli e tanti anni luce quanti effettivamente ha lasciato dietro di sé, forse penserebbe che il 'dirty talk' sia un discorso su venti diversi tipi di fango londinese.

Non è più così ingenuo da molto tempo (comunque poco sulla scala della sua vita), ma gli resta un riserbo che è difficile da ignorare in circostanze normali, e che diventa più abbordabile soltanto quando qualcosa fa calare le inibizioni.

Non riesce a sentirsi più molto inibito in questo momento particolare, quando la sua unica e urgente priorità è che Shadrach lo renda suo. No, che Shadrach lo possieda. No, non va bene che si nasconda dietro un dito anche nella relativa sicurezza e privacy della sua mente. La sua unica e urgente priorità adesso è che Shadrach _lo scopi_ , lo sbatta con ardore animalesco, persino un po' brutale. Il Dottore ha il coraggio di sobbalzare tra sé e sé per l'uso mentale di termini e immagini che giudica tanto crude, e poi ricorda dov'è, in che posizione, cosa esattamente gli sta facendo Shadrach tra dita e bocca e spinte crudelmente insufficienti dei suoi fianchi troppo coperti dai vestiti.

Gli torna in mente che la sua eccitazione così lenta e difficile da suscitare è sorta con rapido vigore, gli ha incendiato il sangue e i sensi e l'ha ubriacato, privandolo di troppi sciocchi lacci e inutili cavilli.

“Per favore, p-per favore,” geme prima di potersi trattenere. Shadrach conosce tutti i suoi punti più sensibili, neanche vi avesse dedicato il più attento degli studi. Forse l'ha fatto per davvero, anche se la materia di studio non si presta con sufficiente facilità alla registrazione dei dati e alla compilazione di statistiche.

No, questo è il cervello del Dottore che tenta di distrarlo dalla sensazione delle dita di Shadrach dentro di sé, spingendolo a pensare a diagrammi e a dati matematici mentre trema sull'orlo del piacere.

Shadrach non risponde alla sua invocazione, gli morde un po' il collo, la spalla dalla quale ha strattonato via in malo modo la camicia del Dottore che ore pende un po' a sghimbescio da un lato, mezza raggrumata nella piega del gomito, e prosegue a lavorarlo senza permettergli di andare oltre quel fremito di preparazione che tuttavia non conduce alla fine vera e propria.

Shadrach si sta lentamente disfacendo a sua volta. Pur stravolto, il Dottore ha sempre sensi affinati e non ha omesso di notare in un solo colpo d'occhio il modo in cui Shadrach distoglie lo sguardo dal suo viso, dai segni di cui lui stesso ha cosparso con fame vorace la pelle del Dottore, dalla tenace gocciolina che gli adorna la punta arrossata dell'uccello teso.

Shadrach si sta disfacendo a sua volta, ma comunque persiste nel voler sentire dalle parole del Dottore quello che il suo corpo gli dice in maniera inequivocabile, ben condivisa dal proprio.

“Per favore,” ansima un'altra volta il Dottore, trafitto dallo sguardo scuro che Shadrach gli scocca da sotto le ciglia, dal minuscolo sorriso storto e cattivello che gli increspa un angolo della bocca, soltanto uno. Shadrach non ha intenzione di cedere, e il Dottore non ne può più di resistere a se stesso. Si lascia calare le palpebre – così pesanti – sugli occhi, si spinge contro le dita di Shadrach cercando maggior stimolo, maggior contatto, e geme quelle poche parole indispensabili che l'altro pretende di sentire.

Non succede niente.

Non succede niente nel senso che Shadrach _si ferma_ – il Dottore crede di essere sul punto di piangere sul serio questa volta – inclinando persino il capo con aria perplessa e nell'ufficio saturo del loro calore corporeo si sente soltanto il ronzio infinitesimale di neon e computer.

“Cosa?”

Shadrach non sta fingendo, è sul serio perplesso e il Dottore non saprebbe come rispondere alla sua confusione, non ha conservato alcuna memoria di quanto ha detto un secondo fa e non sa come potrebbe aver fatto, tutti i suoi processi a breve termine sono sacrificati in favore del perfetto funzionamento sotto sforzo del suo sistema cardiovascolare.

Un discreto scampanellio computerizzato toglie entrambi dall'imbarazzo: sono i dannati, inutili, inopportuni filtri traduttori installati in tutta la base e già vecchi all'epoca della loro messa in opera. Nella maggior parte degli uffici sono stati disattivati, usati al tiro a segno in un momento di noia, sono inutilizzabili a causa di polvere o rampicanti selvatici semisenzienti cresciuti sotto le grate (questo nel laboratorio di Shadrach, ovviamente), ma il Dottore ha voluto lasciare i suoi attivi per poter ridere delle traduzioni effettuate dalla macchina.

Il filtro per prima cosa rileva la lingua utilizzata, spesso e volentieri confondendosi se troppe persone parlano contemporaneamente, o se più lingue vengono utilizzate a distanza troppo ravvicinata. In secondo luogo, il traduttore offre una prima traduzione semplificata in koiné intergalattica, proponendo poi una serie di varianti in lingue comuni e in altre selezionate di preferenza dall'utente.

Al Dottore piace particolarmente la koiné intergalattica, che come tutte le lingue artificiali destinate ad un uso molto ristretto contiene un lessico limitato ma piuttosto specifico, molto formale, facile da applicare in maniera generale a molte situazioni che per una serie di fattori finiscono per variare da specie a specie.

Non ha mai odiato così tanto la koiné, i suoi inventori e chiunque abbiamo montato i filtri nel suo ufficio chissà quanto tempo fa quando la voce sintetica del traduttore espone in tono neutro, quasi clinico la propria analisi.

"Rilevato: Lunatico Sassone Antico. Segue traduzione in koiné galattica e altre comuni lingue di scambio. Koiné: "Si prega di procedere all'accoppiamento".

“Cosa?” ripete Shadrach, sbattendo le palpebre, imitato dal Dottore, perplesso almeno quanto lui. Il Dottore ha insistito per mantenere attivo il dannato traduttore e in quanto a Shadrach vive alla base da quando i filtri sono stati montati, sa benissimo come funzionano (o non funzionano) e la loro sola presenza è quasi una barzelletta, uno scherzo riconosciuto. Ma quella voce robotica e le sue parole precise e asettiche hanno un che di talmente surreale per i due uomini sudati e tesi, che l'unica reazione possibile dopo un silenzio sconcertato è quella di sciogliersi in una risata leggermente isterica.

Shadrach attira il Dottore a sé, l'abbraccia con una tenerezza immensa, dimenticando per un attimo soltanto il discorso interrotto sul più bello, gli bacia piano i segni dei morsi sulla spalla, le guance arrossate, la tempia e la punta del naso, sempre ridendo un po' tra sé e sé.

“Quegli stupidi filtri,” commenta dopo un attimo, senza poter scacciare l'ilarità dal tono della propria voce anche quando questo si tinge leggermente di piacevole sorpresa. Il Dottore ha approfittato della vicinanza e della posizione più comoda per strusciare il viso contro il suo, per reclamare un bacio decisamente più gentile di tutti quelli ricevuti fino ad ora e per infilare non tanto gentilmente le mani tra di loro, tentando di venire a capo dei pantaloni di Shadrach.

A questa distanza il Dottore può sussurrargli all'orecchio, nell'idioma corretto, quello che è stato inavvertitamente intercettato dal traduttore, ed essere sicuro che il messaggio arrivi a destinazione.

“Oh,” commenta Shadrach. Un sorriso forse gli brilla ancora agli angoli della bocca, e un'ultima sciocca risata si scioglie senza venire alla luce. Questo è importante, al di là della materia della richiesta del Dottore, è importante che la richiesta sia stata formulata e il modo in cui è stato fatto.

“Sì,” continua Shadrach, chinandosi a reclamare un altro lungo bacio, sussultando e smozzicando una qualche sillaba malformata quando il Dottore si spinge più vicino per approfondirlo e nel contempo riesce a stringere le dita su di lui.

“Ah, aspetta, aspetta,” mormora Shadrach staccandosi dal bacio. Il Dottore obbedisce con estrema riluttanza, convinto soltanto dalle chiazze di rossore profondo sugli zigomi di Shadrach e sulla sfumatura febbrile nei suoi occhi. Ah, ma allora quel suo perfetto controllo non è poi tanto perfetto – e il Dottore non s'è accorto prima perché troppo occupato a tentare di perdere il proprio, di controllo – e ora che con la faccenda del traduttore Shadrach ha perso la concentrazione tutto l'effetto del loro gioco è tornato a ripercuotersi anche su di lui.

“ _Cosa_ devo aspettare?” ribatte il Dottore, con un sarcasmo un po' arrugginito che non usava da molto, troppo tempo.

“Solo un secondo,” ribatte Shadrach un po' bruscamente. Stringe un po' troppo le dita, le affonda nella sua carne quando lo invita senza mezzi termini a sollevare di più le gambe contro i suoi fianchi ed è tutto l'invito di cui il Dottore può avere bisogno.

La bestemmia non è qualcosa a cui il Dottore riservi molta considerazione, in condizioni normali. A seconda dei punti di vista, potrebbe avere interi pantheon da tirar giù, persino con l'imbarazzo della scelta, o potrebbe non aver niente di cui annerire il nome, preferendo ignorare qualsiasi riferimento al suo passato antico e doloroso. Non ha tempo per scegliere quali divinità assortite disturbare e insultare, comunque, perché il “ _Rassilon!”_ gli viene strappato dalla gola senza che possa opporsi o neanche accorgerse, quando finalmente, _finalmente_ Shadrach inizia a premersi dentro.

 _Finalmente_ , _finalmente,_ è l'unica cosa che il Dottore riesce a pensare, stringendo i denti scoperti in un ringhio a stento trattenuto, smozzicando gemiti che non riescono a prendere il volo per il troppo poco fiato. Gli si spinge contro per quanto può, indirizzando quanto resta delle proprie forze e della propria resistenza già spinta al limite per averne di più, per averne ancora.

Geme forte e a gola aperta quando Shadrach giunge a fine corsa, a fondo dentro di lui e si ferma per un solo istante, respirando forte con gli occhi ben chiusi.

C'è la possibilità che qualche universo esploda, se Shadrach non riprende subito a muoversi, o forse soltanto che il Dottore si imbarazzi con un gemito lamentoso e prolungato, che persino scoppi in lacrime di pura frustrazione.

Gli schiaccia i talloni contro le fossette in fondo alla schiena, si appoggia più stabile sui gomiti, anche se la scrivania è troppo liscia e troppo ingombra perché possa far presa. Non importa, avrà le graffette tatuate nella pelle, e per quel che gli interessa possono diventare anche originali nano-impianti.

Anche se la soddisfazione fisica in questo momento è una priorità piuttosto pressante, non si tratta soltanto di sesso, per quanto sia magnifico, disperato, urgente. È un po' diverso dal solito – Shadrach è sempre premuroso, sempre attento, con sfumature di tenerezza di cui il Dottore continua ad aver bisogno – ma per qualche motivo è così che deve essere.

Non è soltanto una questione di sesso, comunque, e a dire il vero non lo è mai stata. È un gradevole – _necessario_ – di più, un modo veloce e immediato e un po' brutale di scoprire la propria anima risanata soltanto di recente e lasciare che Shadrach la tocchi, anche se significa lasciargli qualche segno poco gentile sulla pelle. Tutti i cieli e gli universi sanno se il Dottore può sopportare qualche livido inflitto dalla passione piuttosto che da pericoli mortali o dal più spietato altruismo.

Shadrach ha un'espressione talmente concentrata che il Dottore neanche riesce a metterla a fuoco correttamente. I riccioli disordinati che il Dottore non ha ancora neanche sfiorato a causa della posizione reciproca gli spiovono sulla fronte e gli coprono un po' gli occhi, risolutamente fissi su di un mucchietto di graffette multicolore che il Dottore deve aver infilato l'una nell'altra in un momento di noia, creando un'inutile quanto divertente collana.

Il Dottore non si fida di privarsi del supporto di un gomito, ma ha bisogno di toccarlo, adesso che chiazze luminose gli ondeggiano di fronte agli occhi sui quali le palpebre continuano a volersi calare. Shadrach si tira indietro con precisione millimetrica e un sibilo feroce tra i denti, e quando il Dottore alza un braccio per toccargli il viso e la bocca, spostargli i capelli dalla fronte sudata, concedersi il lusso di quell'istante di ubriaca adorazione, Shadrach scatta ancora avanti, con tanta forza da strappare un grido sorpreso al Dottore e uno stridio molesto ai piedi della scrivania che strisciano sul pavimento.

Fino ad un certo punto Shadrach è in grado di distinguere le lingue in cui il Dottore, ridotto allo stremo, finisce per enunciare frasi progressivamente più spezzate, e nonostante ciò piuttosto semplici da capire anche senza traduzione.

Presto però queste si dissolvono in sillabe sforzate di dialetti morti e sepolti e l'abilità linguistica di Shadrach, già ampiamente compromessa dal magnifico crescendo dei gemiti del Dottore, non è più all'altezza.

Tutta la concentrazione di Shadrach è sul resistere ancora un attimo, ancora un'altra volta, e non c'è troppo spazio per qualsiasi altro tipo di pensiero. Trattiene il respiro con una sorta di tremito ogni volta che si tira indietro, lo sputa fuori con un ringhio sordo ogni volta che si spinge avanti. Non durerà ancora a lungo, ma che sia dannato se prima di lasciarsi dissolvere in una fiammata non convincerà il Dottore a bruciare con lui.

Le notifiche dei dannati filtri di traduzione - rilevato: Marziano Antico! rilevato: Judoon! -non sono più in grado di disturbare nessuno dei due, non vengono neanche percepite e sarebbero comunque d'aiuto soltanto fino ad un certo punto, soltanto finché il software non si confonde del tutto, e va in crash di sistema.

A quel punto, Shadrach non sentirebbe le notifiche, né sarebbe in grado di interpretarle correttamente, non con il Dottore che si solleva quanto basta per aggrapparsi forte alle sue spalle, con gli occhi ben chiusi e le labbra schiuse su nuovi sconclusi gemiti strappatigli da ogni spinta di Shadrach.

Se poi fosse anche in grado di concentrarsi e prendere atto di qualsiasi cosa, difficilmente si renderebbe conto della difficoltà dei filtri di traduzione nell'individuare le ultime sillabe liquide e stravolte che lasciano la gola del Dottore.  
Il Dottore non ricorre alla propria lingua madre da più tempo di quanto possa ricordare, la tiene ordinatamente archiviata nei suoi scaffali mentali. Forse neanche pensa più in gallifreyano, e i suoi sogni sono sempre stati un collage di lingue e memorie effettive e potenziali. Che sia tornata alla luce, che abbia tinto i suoi lamenti con gli antichi accenti di Gallifrey e con un sapore di casa che non sente da anni, è un fatto straordinario oltre ogni dire.

Shadrach se ne accorge soltanto perché il Dottore stacca a forza le dita di una mano dalla sua spalla, solleva la mano per accarezzargli la guancia e poi la tempia, un tocco lieve con la punta dei polpastrelli.

Quelle parole dal tono musicale improvvisamente assumono numerose dimensioni che il cervello dell'umano non potrebbe processare neanche se fosse al pieno delle proprie capacità e non offuscato da istinti primordiali.

Le parole del Dottore contengono colori e frattali, equazioni complicatissime in sistemi matematici che Shadrach neanche può sognare, musica e geometria e chimica e tempo, tempo in ogni suo verso e sfumatura e direzione. Contengono, come un ricamo di squisita fattura sull'orlo di un abito ricavato da tessuti pregiati, marcature emotive e sensoriali relative a più sensi e sensazioni di quante Shadrach possa nominare.

Questo è il Dottore, in frantumi e libero di spargersi all'aria come un profumo da ua boccetta rotta, o forse come un volume dell'Encyclopedia Gallifreya rotolato giù dallo scaffale, con soltanto poche gocce viola rimaste sul fondo del contenitore e un profumo di erba rossa e fiori d'argento nell'aria.

Questo è il Dottore che forse, forse, non è mai stato così indifeso tra le sue mani, e la sua fiducia non è mai stata così completa e definitiva.

Shadrach è soltanto umano, possiede soltanto modi squisitamente umani di ricambiare quanto il Dottore ha ritenuto opportuno condividere con lui. Può stringergli le braccia intorno per sostenerlo meglio, potrebbe rendere i propri movimenti appena appena meno bruschi – no, il Dottore protesta persino, l'ingordo, e Shadrach abbandona volentieri il piano – e può mormorargli all'orecchio le uniche parole che abbia proferito da quando non ha più potuto sopportare il gioco delle provocazioni.

“Lascia andare, amore, adesso lascia andare.”

Il Dottore non può sopprimere un lungo lamento quando, in qualche modo, recepisce l'invito di Shadrach, e lascia andare, si arrende tra le sue braccia ad essere travolto dalla tempesta incombente del suo piacere. Ha lasciato – probabilmente ha voluto, in questo assistito dalla pazienza monumentale di Shadrach – che si accumulasse lentamente, come una valanga che nasce da pochi fiocchi di neve e poi tutto travolge aprendo la strada fino a valle.

Bastano quelle poche parole di Shadrach e un'ultima perfetta spinta calibrata dall'umano con le sue ultime scintille di raziocinio perché il Dottore passi oltre, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime roventi, il respiro in fiamme e le membra attraversate da una scossa elettrica.

In quanto a Shadrach, è sufficiente una frazione di tutto ciò, uno sguardo all'espressione del Dottore, la sensazione del suo corpo che si tende e si irrigidisce tra le sue braccia, il suo respiro affannato e spezzato al suo orecchio. Basterebbe anche soltanto uno dei suoi lamenti, una sorta di pianto leggero e scioccato, che presto si spegne in un respiro troppo veloce e diseguale, e poi in una quieta, ovattata e silenziosa soddisfazione.

L'ultimo sforzo di Shadrach è quello di non crollare sul Dottore, o almeno di non schiacciarlo con troppa forza sul piano della scrivania, ma deve appoggiarsi o non potrà reggersi in piedi. È accolto con carezze leggerissime, istintive. Le dita del Dottore gli accarezzano i ricciolini teneri sulla nuca e anche se non c'è telepatia in funzione in questo momento, Shadrach pensa – un po' ubriaco e confuso e disfatto – che riesce a sentire perfettamente, uno per uno, ogni singolo pensiero del Dottore, ogni parola che pronuncerebbe, se fosse in grado di articolare anche soltanto una sillaba di senso compiuto.

 

-

 


	5. Chapter 5

** Casa di Shadrach Ford, Area 51 verso il Vecchio Hangar, St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street – ** ** anno 63, settimo mese, undicesimo giorno. **

 

Il giardino profuma di fiori dolci e aria calda notturna e tenera.

È già tutto pronto - sarà una cerimonia molto intima, soltanto pochi amici, parenti e colleghi.

La metà del Dottore è vuota - per forza di cose - ma ormai è stato adottato dalla famiglia estesa di Shadrach, e nella sua metà è parcheggiata la TARDIS, agghindata con tralci di quegli stessi fiorellini dorati odorosi di zagara e miele, al posto d'onore.

  
Shadrach dorme profondamente, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra piene e morbide, e il Dottore ha già esaurito le sue scarse ma serene ore di sonno per questa notte speciale.  
Domani, ormai tra poche ore, proprio in questo giardino lui e Shadrach verranno uniti in matrimonio.

  
Ah, che burla! Il vagabondo dello spazio, l'uomo senza casa e famiglia, l'ultimo della sua specie condannato ad una vita senza fine di solitudine e perdita, quel pellegrino che non possiede e non conosce neanche se stesso sta per legarsi in maniera profonda ad un altro essere, la cui impermanenza è ancora più radicata, la cui forza vitale ancora più fragile.  
Le tre lune di 221b offuscano gran parte delle stelle in questo scorcio di cielo. Il Dottore si siede sulla panchina verde, considera i tre satelliti lucenti a diversi stati del proprio ciclo di rotazione, pensa a come si sentirà domani a quest'ora, dopodomani, il giorno dopo.

  
"Ripensamenti dell'ultima ora?"

  
Shadrach.

  
L'aria della sera è tiepida e carezzevole per il Dottore, ma assume un soffio di calore più spiccato quando Shadrach gli si siede accanto, caldo e molle di letto. Ha l'aria assonnata e la stampa del cuscino sulla guancia e il Dottore si sente sorridere prima di registrare il pizzicare di un calore ormai consueto ai due lati del petto.

  
Istintivamente gli accarezza la guancia un po' ruvida, Shadrach si struscia contro il suo palmo come un grande felino mansueto.

  
"No, mai. Non è la prima volta che mi sposo, sai, Shadrach Ford."

  
Il Dottore si rende conto con un fremito di divertimento di aver spinto il pulsante della gelosia, e di averlo fatto a tradimento. Shadrach schiude gli occhi pallidi, gli scocca un'occhiataccia che il Dottore raccoglie con un piccolo sorriso enigmatico.

  
"Duemila e quattrocento anni, Shadrach Ford, ricordi?"

  
Shadrach sbuffa piano, si volta per baciargli il palmo e il polso.

  
"Te li porti alla grande, non ne dimostri neanche millenovecentonovantanove"

  
A questa, il Dottore ride di buon gusto.

  
"Ah, adulatore."

“Per niente, mi sono sempre piaciuti gli uomini più maturi,” punzecchia Shadrach, stringendo la mano del Dottore nella sua e passando a baciargli il viso, piccoli baci soffici e privi di fretta o pretesa che fanno sorridere il Dottore. Sono talmente adoranti e disinteressati che è costretto a voltarsi un po' e a riceverne almeno uno sulla bocca.

“Ah sì?” Deve essere una sciocca, minuscola ripicca per la questione dei matrimoni multipli, come se poi il Dottore non possedesse la sufficiente elasticità mentale per fare il dovuto salto logico e rendersi conto che certo Shadrach non è la prima persona che ama – e ne ha amate sorprendentemente poche in due millenni e mezzo – e quindi non può pretendere che sia lo stesso per lui, per quanto sia tanto più giovane.

“Ora sei curioso, mh?”

Il Dottore ride, piano ma di gusto. È un suono che in qualche modo non stona nella quiete della notte, un suono un tempo talmente raro, sforzato quelle poche volte che si manifestava, da essere piuttosto un abbellimento fino a poco prima sconosciuto e ora del tutto necessario ai sussurri e ai fruscii di una notte d'estate.

“Non mi freghi, Shadrach Ford, non stasera. Domani, se vuoi, puoi farmi ingelosire quanto ti pare, ma non questa sera,” prosegue il Dottore, sollevando le loro mani intrecciate per baciare le dita di Shadrach una a una.

“Che poi, non dovremmo essere separati, questa notte?” chiede d'un tratto, pensieroso, accigliandosi mentre pensa a usanze terrestri e matrimoni ai quali ha presenziato come sposo o tra gli invitati.

Ricorda con un sorriso il matrimonio di Amy Pond, e con una piega un po' più amara della bocca quello di Donna Noble.

Con un gesto istintivo che va dritto ai cuori del Dottore, Shadrach si sposta a sedere un po' più vicino, il suo fianco caldo contro il Dottore, le sue dita strette più forti sulle sue.

“Non credo proprio,” risponde piano, con una vena di fermezza nella voce che fa rabbrividire il Dottore. La tenerezza di Shadrach, le sue effusioni, il modo lusinghiero con cui non riesce a rinunciare al contatto fisico continuo e a stento tollera la distanza quando il Dottore sparisce anche solo per andare in giardino sono soltanto una sottile patina sulla sua tempra di ferro. Il fatto che il Dottore sia abbastanza forte, ora, da portare anche la propria parte di peso, non vuol dire che Shadrach abbia mollato del tutto la presa sulla propria e non sia in grado in qualsiasi momento di reclamare il controllo totale, come quando il Dottore non era nemmeno capace di decidere che tipo di té bere e con quali biscotti.

Inoltre, e questa è una minuscola sfumatura di fragilità che colpisce il Dottore forse più dell'ombra della forza, Shadrach non ha la minima intenzione di essere ancora separato da lui. Non quando ha deciso di perdersi per salvarlo, non quando è stato salvato a costo di sacrifici troppo grandi per essere contemplati, non quando ha provato la paura e il dolore più profondi e incontenibili senza poter allungare una mano per essere salvato.

“Come ti vengono certe idee, io non so,” borbotta Shadrach, alzando lo sguardo pallido in cui arde sfacciata e risoluta tutta la sua decisione.

“Ah, sono solo antiche usanze terrestri, Shadrach,” mormora il Dottore, chinandosi a baciargli la bocca appena schiusa. In cambio riceve non il morso che si aspettava, ma un bacio lento e lungo e un po' disperato, che gli lascia un piacevole capogiro e la sensazione delle guance coperte di rossore.

“Usanze terrestri? Possiamo parlarne, ma qui non siamo sulla Terra,” prosegue Shadrach un po' rauco quando finalmente si tira indietro per respirare, rosso sugli zigomi e con gli occhi pallidi scaldati da un velo di malizia. “E a meno che tu non sia un Integralista Terrestre, non vedo perché usare quelle tradizioni, non ce ne sono altre più divertenti?”

È il turno del Dottore di zittirlo con un bacio, che dura persino di più del precedente. Se il Dottore è persistente nel mantenere il filo del discorso, Shadrach non è da meno e non ha ancora lasciato cadere l'argomento anche se ormai il Dottore sarebbe ben persuaso a proseguire la discussione in camera da letto (in barba alle tradizioni terrestri, ovviamente).

“Uno- che dannazione sono gli Integralisti Terrestri?”

“Uh, gente che venera la Grande Madre Terra,” risponde Shadrach storcendo il naso. “Tutti qui siamo curiosi riguardo la nostra storia, la nostra provenienza, ma alcuni sono... fissati. Tutto deve essere fatto come si faceva sulla Terra e tanto piacere se qui abbiamo piante o animali diversi o tecnologia molto più avanzata.”

“Non sono un terrestre, né originale né delle colonie, Shadrach, non sono nemmeno umano,” risponde piano il Dottore, “ma la Terra, ah, è sempre stata nei miei cuori, ci ho trascorso un sacco di tempo. Le loro tradizioni mi sono rimaste appiccicate. Ma non ti sei lamentato quando la TARDIS ci ha fatto festeggiare il Natale.”

“Perché dovrei lamentarmi di dolci, buona musica, vischio strategico e te in maglione blu marina?” Il tono di Shadrach è scuro e musicale e il Dottore si sente arrossire e bruciare. È inutile, nonostante tutti i propri progressi, non riesce a vedere quello che vede Shadrach quando lo guarda o lo descrive, per quanto le sue lusinghe abbiano l'effetto pratico di scaldargli il sangue in maniera istantanea.

“Oh, ma per favore. Due, non dobbiamo usare quelle tradizioni per forza e io _non_ voglio dormire in un'altra stanza stanotte,” prosegue il Dottore, voltandosi per accarezzare il viso di Shadrach, memorizzare ogni linea sotto il tocco delicato dei polpastrelli. “Non riesco a dormire, se non ci sei.”

Non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro. Shadrach sa che il Dottore dorme ben poco, e le parole del Dottore sono soltanto la conferma di qualcosa che ha sospettato fin da quando si è rimesso dalla rigenerazione totale del proprio corpo.

Il Dottore non ha riposato neanche un po', mentre Shadrach era convalescente.

“Ecco vedi, risolto,” ribatte comunque il giovane. In una notte così bella non c'è spazio per malinconia e tristezza o il ricordo di un senso di abbandono tanto forte da spezzare il cuore.

“Però ce n'è un'altra che ti piacerà. Si dice che per avere fortuna la sposa debba indossare qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di prestato e qualcosa di blu.”

“... la sposa,” sussurra Shadrach al suo orecchio, con una risata a stento trattenuta sul fondo della voce.

Il Dottore lo ignora con tutte le sue forze, sposta lo sguardo sulla TARDIS inghirlandata nel mezzo del giardino, in piedi dietro le file di seggiole già pronte come un ospite impaziente arrivata il giorno prima per prendere posto.

“Per me è importante che lei ci sia, che partecipi,” mormora il Dottore, e sul momento non ci fa caso, non registra il minuscolo irrigidirsi di Shadrach al suo fianco, il modo in cui i suoi pensieri sono diventati tesi e urgenti al punto di essere tangibili.

Il Dottore deve essere stanco o distratto, o forse vuole lasciare a Shadrach la possibilità di sorprenderlo. Forse non è onnisciente, o forse i suoi sensi straordinari sono soltanto tesi verso qualcos'altro, rivolti verso un ricordo dolce e malinconico di una donna con un lungo vestito fluente e il respiro dorato, e i tempi verbali tutti mischiati e una sola parola, una piccola enorme parola così triste, durata appena il tempo di un giro di valzer in mezzo alle stelle.

Questo Shadrach non può saperlo né indovinarlo, ma qualcosa nelle parole del Dottore ha innescato un'idea, che tuttavia potrà mettere in atto soltanto quando lui non sarà presente.

“Ci sarà, vedi,” ribatte Shadrach, “è già in prima fila. Ho l'impressione che ci tenga almeno quanto te.”

Il Dottore si concede un sorriso, appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Shadrach e lascia che questi gli accarezzi i capelli corti.

“Ne abbiamo passate molte insieme, io e lei, sai,” prosegue, con una sfumatura di tenerezza nella voce di cui Shadrach non può, non vuole e non deve sentirsi geloso. È come essere gelosi di una catena montuosa, dell'oceano, del cielo. È un ordine di grandezza al quale non potrà mai aspirare e che comunque non desidera né si augura. Il Dottore è molto più di quanto non sembri, un'essenza impossibile da quantificare nascosta in una confezione modesta che comunque lui ama moltissimo, e lo stesso vale per la TARDIS, impossibilmente compressa e ripiegata in un simpatico simulacro, ma più vasta dell'universo e più potente di tutte le stelle.

“Raccontami come l'hai conosciuta,” mormora Shadrach, stringendo il Dottore più forte a sé quanto un soffio di brezza più fresca fa rabbrividire entrambi. Subito dopo l'aria torna avvolgente e carezzevole, sotto un cielo accogliente e benigno e il Dottore inizia di buon grado a raccontare di un furto che non è mai stato un furto quanto un rapimento ben volontario e di un prestito che non ha mai presupposto una restituzione.

 

-

 

Quando finalmente tornano in casa l'aurora sta già per allungare le dita rosate sull'orizzonte. Il Dottore desidera una tazza di tè e un minuto per pensare in solitudine, Shadrach ha finito per infreddolirsi e preferirebbe un altro paio d'ore di sonno. Sarebbe ben contento di condividere il calore quasi meditativo di una buona tazza di tè col Dottore, ma di fatto crede che lui voglia essere lasciato in pace, e in più deve trovare un momento adatto per attuare un suo disegno privato e dagli esiti incerti, ma non per questo meno importanti.

La cerimonia non sarà che in tarda mattinata, e con i fronzoli ridotti al minimo e il giardino già pronto, c'è da preoccuparsi soltanto di vestirsi in tempo. Sharisse e Carlos arriveranno un'ora prima per dirigere i pochi, intimi invitati e definire gli ultimi dettagli del rinfresco. Due sposi, peraltro entrambi con un qualche trascorso militare, non hanno poi bisogno di molto tempo o aiuto per vestirsi, per quanto con molta più cura del solito.

Shadrach si congeda dal Dottore con un piccolo bacio sulla tempia e un saluto smozzicato, lasciandolo assorto nei propri pensieri e nel filo di vapore che a spirali sale dalla tazza tra le sue mani. Il Dottore gli sorride, un po' assente, e Shadrach si allontana sbadigliando per andare a rintanarsi a letto.

Due ore più tardi, la fortuna è dalla sua parte: il Dottore è ancora seduto in cucina, con accanto tazza e teiera vuote, bustine di té ormai fredde e mollicce appoggiate con aria reietta nel piattino dei biscotti in un delirio di briciole inzuppate e deformi, e sta osservando con un ridicolo monocolo da orologiaio le interiora di un robot da cucina multifunzione.

“... oh Shadrach, che ora è? Se quell'ingranaggio lì si incastrasse...”

“...i nostri soufflé sarebbero spaziali? Sono le otto, è presto. Caffè?”

“Oh, sì, ma italiano oggi. C'era una moka sulla TARDIS, terza porta del secondo corridoio a destra dalla sala controllo, oltre la prima piscina e forse dietro la sala di musica, ma soltanto se è martedì. Se non ha cambiato tutto. O a seconda del suo umore,” termina il Dottore, con un sorriso nella voce che non passa inosservato.  
“Sei di buon umore,” osserva Shadrach, avvicinandosi per accarezzargli la spalla. Il Dottore si volta e gli bacia il dorso della mano, poi torna a trafficare con l'aggeggio da cucina, i cui pezzi disassemblati sono sparsi sull'intero ripiano del tavolo.

“Mmh,” risponde, poi alza lo sguardo, scruta Shadrach con un occhio solo comicamente ingrandito dalla lente del monocolo. “Mi sposo tra quattro ore, sai.”  
“Qualcuno che conosco?”

“Qualcuno che farà bene ad andare a prendere quella caffettiera, visto che prima promette caffè e poi non si muove,” enuncia il Dottore con sussiego e Shadrach può soltanto scoppiare a ridere e uscire nel giardino ancora umido di rugiada e già bagnato di sole, verso le doppie porte della TARDIS che, obbedienti, si aprono ancora prima di percepire il suo tocco.

Chi lo sa, riflette Shadrach, aspettando che le luci della sala controllo si accendano a piena intensità, se il Dottore sospetta qualcosa e questo è un modo di lasciargli fare come crede o se invece è bellamente ignaro come ostenta.

Sia come sia, Shadrach si schiarisce un po' la gola mentre si avvicina alla console e la sfiora appena.

“Ehm... salve. Non so neanche se c'è ancora qualcuno qui,” inizia, esitante.

Per tutta risposta riceve in cambio un piccolo _whorp_ oltraggiato, mentre le ghiere sul soffitto, intorno alla colonna del Time Rotor, iniziano a girare una dentro l'altra, in direzioni opposte.

“Ok, ok. Non ti offendere, chiedevo soltanto. E a proposito di chiedere,” prosegue, appoggiando entrambe le mani alla console. Non sa se la TARDIS abbia una benché minima percezione del tatto, al di là di protocollo di riconoscimento di impronte digitali o simili, ma ha bisogno di quel contatto, forse ne ha più bisogno di quanto non possa servire a lei.

“Ho bisogno di chiederti una cortesia. È un piacere enorme, ma posso chiederlo soltanto a te e, ecco, credo che a lui farà piacere. Al Dottore.”

Tutte le luci della sala controllo sfarfallano e si tingono di un blu intenso alla sola menzione del Dottore, poi mutano in un tono dorato caldo e ricco. La TARDIS lo incoraggia a parlare con alcuni piccoli _whorp_ armoniosi e interrogativi. Sembra voler dire _dimmi, dimmi cosa posso fare, farò qualsiasi cosa per lui_.

“Ecco,” prosegue Shadrach, sfilando un semplice cartoncino bianco dalla tasca del pigiama e bilanciandolo tra lo zigzag plotter e un oscillatore cronodinamico di qualche sorta, “ti ho portato l'invito al nostro matrimonio. Noi vorremmo che tu ci fossi, _io_ vorrei che tu ci fossi, _per lui_.”

Il _whorp_ della TARDIS è ascendente, interrogativo, e il Time Rotor sale e scende nella sua colonna mentre le ghiere continuano a girare come perplesse. _Sono già in piedi qui, in fila da prima che esistesse una fila_ , sembra voler dire, ma allo stesso tempo una nota di frustrazione sembra voler suggerire il suo non saper cosa fare della richiesta di Shadrach. _Come faccio a esserci, figlio mio, se ho dimenticato quella parola, quella parola così grande e triste?_

“Io non lo so, io mi occupo di piante e ho un pessimo carattere. E- e lo so che è presuntuoso da parte mia venire qui e chiederti una cosa del genere. Però tu mi capisci, io _lo so_ che mi stai ascoltando. E per lui sarebbe così importante.”

Shadrach sbuffa un po', tira un respiro, sputa fuori l'ultima argomentazione a suo favore, quella che non ama usare perché si sente sempre un po' in colpa quando è costretto a considerarla. Un po' in colpa e un po' fiero, ma soltanto un po' e non abbastanza per sciogliere del tutto la colpa.

“Gli manchi. Ha deciso di fermarsi... con me... ma non ti ha dimenticato neanche per un attimo. Sei tutta la famiglia che ha, oltre me.”

La TARDIS sembra ruminare le informazioni per qualche secondo, prima di schiudere con un soffio una porta scorrevole, che si rivela essere una scorciatoia per la cucina. Shadrach raccoglie l'invito con un sospiro frustrato, e neanche la vista della moka rossa fiammante come un rubino, una coccinella, una ciliegia lucente riesce a rallegrarlo sul momento.

“Pensaci almeno, d'accordo? Iniziamo la cerimonia a mezzogiorno,” termina già sulla porta e la TARDIS gli ride in faccia con un paio di _whorp whorp_ sarcastici, neanche volesse prendersi gioco della sua preoccupazione. _Certo_ che sa quanto iniziano, cosa faranno.

Sa cosa diranno, sa come lo diranno. Anche se le azioni non si svolgono al suo interno, anche se il tempo le scorre intorno e attraverso ora che non viaggia più nel Vortice, la TARDIS _è_ tempo e spazio, è ovunque e in qualsiasi momento, sa ogni cosa che sia mai accaduta, possiede nei propri archivi tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere e tutto ciò che non è mai accaduto nelle sue infinite, misteriose varianti.

Sapeva che questo specifico presente era una possibilità dalla prima volta che Shadrach ha varcato le sue porte, come ora lo osserva uscirne stringendo in mano la caffettiera rossa, con una ruga di preoccupazione in mezzo alle sopracciglia e calcola, calcola quali siano le possibilità di accontentare l'umano per cui il suo ragazzo, il suo vecchio ladro ha deciso di arrestare la corsa vorticosa di entrambi.

Se dovesse essere sincera con qualcun altro che non siano le proprie banche dati, se le importasse di essere onesta e anzi contenesse nei propri protocolli un parametro di onestà, dovrebbe ammettere una certa stanchezza nell'eterno rotolare per il cosmo così come deve ammettere una sorta di dolente nostalgia.

Il Dottore la chiama 'vecchia ragazza' e lei suppone di aver assimilato il capriccio del genere femminile in questa incapacità di decidersi sulla sensazione da provare, o quanto meno di pensare di provare.

Da qualche parte nei suoi archivi futuri questa eventualità si è già verificata, può consultarla come un normale file e leggere i dettagli della propria partecipazione al matrimonio. L'ha già fatto, o almeno ha già potuto farlo in una versione ipotetica del futuro più prossimo, e quella versione è altrettanto valida di tutte quelle in cui invece non l'ha fatto.

Ah, ma per un matrimonio serve un abito adatto, pensa, ridendo di sé mentre percorre con la propria consapevolezza ogni spirale del guardaroba, in cerca non di un abito quanto di un'ispirazione.

Forse avrebbe potuto rassicurare il marmocchio umano, vederlo sorridere – sempre un bello spettacolo – ma no, no. Per il bene che gli vuole – infinito, soverchiante come il mare, sacro e antico come una piramide – non può rinunciare ad un altro capriccio e soddisfare per qualche ultimo attimo la propria gelosia, e la propria rassegnazione a consegnare il suo amato ladro alla persona che è riuscita a portarglielo via.

 

-

 

Shadrach torna in casa un po' confuso, ma speranzoso. Ha fatto il possibile senza tirarsi indietro e ora la faccenda non è più nelle sue mani. Se non ci avesse neanche provato si sarebbe sentito in difetto con se stesso e non è una sensazione che è solito provare, un'altra caratteristica di famiglia.

I Ford sono testardi come arieti, e proprio come un ariete da sfondamento Sharisse è riuscita a imporsi come organizzatrice del matrimonio.

Non che ci fosse poi molta scelta: Shadrach e il Dottore hanno voluto una cosa di una semplicità disarmante nel giardino di casa, ma anche volendo attenersi al minimo essenziale, ci sono dettagli di cui nessuno dei due uomini ha la benché minima voglia di occuparsi.

Shadrach ci pensa mentre riesce finalmente a metter su la moka per il caffè italiano che il Dottore reclama e senza il quale non verrà persuaso ad andare a prepararsi – per quanto Shadrach possegga uno o due argomenti che promettono di convincerlo piuttosto velocemente.

L'idea di una festa per celebrare la loro unione non è poi tanto angosciante, ma nessuno dei due – e ormai crede di poter parlare anche per il Dottore, che rifugge pompa e circostanza con una disperazione quasi comica – ha veramente bisogno di tutti gli orpelli che circondano la cerimonia. C'è un fatto disarmante nella propria semplicità, ed è il fatto di voler annunciare con soddisfazione, persino con un sospetto di presunzione, la promessa fondamentale della propria unione.

Ed è veramente tutto lì, il celebrare il voto di due anime che hanno deciso di dedicarsi l'una all'altra.

Il caffè sale borbottando e spargendo un profumo celestiale.

Shadrach spegne il fornello e versa il caffè nelle tazzine, depone quella blu un po' sbeccata di fronte al Dottore, tiene quella rossa per sé, sorbendo il caffè appoggiato al ripiano della cucina.

“A cosa pensi, Shadrach Ford?”

Shadrach beve il caffè, sorride un po' nella tazza e non si volta.

“Sto pensando a me e te che prendiamo la TARDIS e andiamo a sposarci sulla quarta luna di Hestia, o magari sotto il vischio di Bellis Perennis.”

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre, perplesso, e Shadrach è costretto a voltarsi a guardarlo, accertarsi che non abbia capito male la sua battuta. Soltanto le sfere celesti sanno, forse, cosa passa per la testa del Dottore oggi, sempre, domani e mai. Ma oggi in particolare, con la cerimonia che si avvicina man mano che i soli si alzano sull'orizzonte, a cosa sta pensando? Quanti bilanci scorrono infiniti in cifre verdi sullo sfondo scuro della sua mente, come un codice segreto, come la matrice stessa dei suoi ricordi? Quanti visi amati sta tentando di ricordare fino all'ultima più intima sfumatura degli occhi e del sorriso?

Ah, no.

Shadrach scuote la testa e finisce il caffè, aspettando che il fondo zuccherato gli accarezzi la lingua.

“Non dire sciocchezze, Shadrach, e non pensarle neanche,” ribatte dopo un attimo il Dottore, osservandolo con occhi carichi di calore. “Io ti avrò per il resto dei nostri giorni, possiamo anche regalare un paio di ore a famiglia e amici. Possono essere invidiosi e strafogarsi di torta, nascondersi negli angoli del giardino per accoppiamenti illeciti – basta che non rovinino le ortensie – e raccontare storie stupide della tua infanzia. Quelle non mi dispiacerebbero, se devo essere sincero.”

Shadrach rimette giù la tazzina, che gli è rimasta tra le dita nervose come un giocattolo antistress, un portafortuna o un talismano da attivare con una strofinata.

Si acciglia un po' alle parole del Dottore, poi sbuffa una risata.

“E se fossero soltanto felici per noi?”  
“Non dubito che alcuni lo siano e vorranno farcelo sapere. Non vale la pena anche solo per loro?”

“Temo che tu abbia ragione,” ride Shadrach, chinandosi per farsi dare un bacio.

“Oh, alleluia,” commenta il Dottore, sporgendosi per rubargli la risata dalla bocca.

 

-

 

Sharisse arriva quando entrambi hanno finito con la doccia e stanno terminando di vestirsi, fianco a fianco di fronte allo specchio a figura intera dotato di zampe leonine che il Dottore è andato a recuperare dalle profondità della TARDIS.

È un po' pensieroso mentre litiga con i gemelli da polso – Shadrach impiega un solo gesto per sostituire le dita alle sue, spicciandosi in quattro e quattr'otto – e i pensieri di Shadrach presto virano dall'impressione di aver già visto quello specchio prima alla ruga verticale che si è scavata tra le sopracciglia del Dottore.

“Cosa?”

“Eh? Niente. La TARDIS sta combinando qualcosa. Ma non so cosa. Mi ha fatto prendere lo specchio e poi mi ha praticamente sputato fuori, chiudendosi la porta dietro a doppia mandata. È strano, anche per lei.”

“Ha suonato la Cloister Bell?”

Il Dottore scuote la testa.

“No, no. Era silenziosa, ma di solito è quando è silenziosa che bisogna preoccuparsi. E se fosse offesa? O, non so, gelosa?”

Shadrach ripensa al proprio colloquio con l'astronave e sorride, lascia che il Dottore gli leghi il cravattino – gli ci vuole un secondo, neanche l'avesse fatto un miliardo di volte – e scuote i ricci a sua volta.

“Nah, magari voleva soltanto che la lasciassi in pace a prepararsi. Dopotutto è invitata anche lei.”

Il Dottore sembra dubbioso ancora per un attimo, poi si lascia contagiare dal sorriso di Shadrach.

“Forse hai ragione.”

La voce di Sharisse dall'ingresso li distrae e li convince a controllare di essere in tempo sulla sua severa tabella di marcia.

“Shade? Dottore? Per favore ditemi che siete svegli. E decenti, magari.”

Il Dottore arrossisce molto dignitosamente, Shadrach si limita a ridere e a risponderle.

“Abbiamo quasi finito di vestirci, puoi entrare!”

Shadrach sembra un po' troppo sorpreso, anche se in maniera piacevole, contento e anche un po' curioso quando Sharisse precipita in camera da letto, con passo imperioso e nobile per niente ostacolato da un semplice ed elegante vestito lilla.

Il Dottore si accontenta di osservare lo scambio tra i due fratelli, considerandone le differenze meno ovvie, le somiglianze più nascoste.

Sharisse è alta e imponente, con una postura perfetta che le sottrae forse qualche punto di eleganza ma ricompensa con un'impressione di forza.

Normalmente è devota alla divisa con un'attenzione completa al decoro e alla funzionalità, un tratto di pragmatismo che condivide con Shadrach, per quanto il mestiere di Shadrach non richieda tanta formalità nell'abbigliamento.

Non è strano quindi che il suo bel viso dai tratti finemente cesellati e dagli stessi occhi alieni di Shadrach sia normalmente atteggiato ad un'espressione attenta e severa che finisce per invecchiarla e circondarla da un'aura fredda di distacco e inavvicinabilità.

Il Dottore ha imparato – ha capito quasi subito, grazie tante – che non si tratta che del primo strato esterno. Sotto l'apparenza tanto austera Sharisse possiede la stessa luce del sorriso e sentimenti altrettanto diretti e completi.

Se non altro, anche se non la conosce bene quanto conosce Carlos e certo non quanto conosce Shadrach, ha la riprova della sua percezione da come i due uomini gliene parlano.

Per Shadrach è tutto quello che resta della sua famiglia, forte di quei tre o quattro anni d'età in più che l'hanno resa adatta fargli veramente da sorella maggiore, da supporto e da sostegno.

In quanto a Carlos, il suo sorriso facile e gentile prende una sfumatura di adorazione quasi imbarazzante se il discorso devia nei pressi della moglie, e se il Dottore si astiene dal commentare la cosa non è soltanto perché non sono precisamente affari suoi, ma perché ha un'idea molto dettagliata di quanto possa rendere deliranti un certo tipo di fascino targato Ford.

“... e Carlos sta facendo sedere gli invitati. Ci sono quasi tutti. Certo che se mi avessi lasciato fare...”

Il Dottore osserva Shadrach scuotere la testa con un'espressione di comico terrore.

“No, Shari, te l'ho già detto, trenta persone sono anche troppe. Non so neanche _chi_ siano tutte queste persone. A me basta che ci siate tu, Carlos e i ragazzi.”

Sharisse inarca un nobile sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia con aria severa.

“Mi dispiace, Shade, questo era impossibile. Che tu ci creda o no, ho dovuto rifiutare un invito a molta più gente di quanta sia riuscita a far stare nel tuo giardino. All'Herald si sono un po' offesi, ma non potevo invitarli tutti giusto? Mi avresti ucciso. E ti prego di non tirare fuori _quella_ storia. È acqua passata. Tutti ti vogliono bene – o sono offesi perché ti sei andato a prendere un marito fuori dal pianeta, dettagli – quindi hanno il diritto di vederti felice. O offendersi meglio, dal vivo.”  
Shadrach si acciglia per un solo attimo, poi scuote la testa e la sua espressione si rilassa. 

“Mi secca, ma hai ragione,” concede dopo un attimo, a voce più bassa.

Sharisse raddrizza un po' di più le spalle, postura perfetta anche in un elegante abito femminile e scarpe col tacco. 

“Ovviamente, ho sempre ragione. Ormai dovresti esserti rassegnato. Comunque, sei pronto?” prosegue la donna, ispezionando l'abbigliamento di entrambi e non trovando nulla da criticare. Quando il suo sguardo pallido torna sul viso del fratello, però, il Dottore è in grado di leggervi una sfumatura supplementare alla domanda in apparenza tanto semplice, e si volta di spalle, fingendo di controllarsi allo specchio, per quanto non ami particolarmente il proprio riflesso. 

Anche se cerca di non intromettersi, di non spiare uno scambio tanto intimo tra i due fratelli, lo specchio gli restituisce comunque il sorriso lento e luminoso di Shadrach, che annuisce in risposta con occhi carichi di calore.

“Certo, non sono mai stato più pronto.”

“Bene,” ribatte Sharisse con tono asciutto e spiccio che non inganna nessuno. I suoi occhi brillano dello stesso calore e le sue ciglia sono appena umide. Nessuno commenta, e quando Shadrach fa un passo avanti per abbracciarla con trasporto, lei lo stringe per un attimo e lo lascia andare subito, blaterando del fatto che stanno per far tardi al loro stesso matrimonio.

“Andiamo,” mormora il Dottore a proposito di niente, sorridendo su quella vecchia parola mentre Shadrach lo prende per mano e così legati seguono Sharisse nel giardino pieno di sole.

 

-

 

Mentre Shadrach è costretto a fermarsi a salutare amici e parenti – con Sharisse impaziente che gli alita sul collo – il Dottore non può fare a meno di sentirsi appena un po' di troppo. Sa benissimo che si tratta di una sensazione stupida e fuori luogo, ma visto che non può sradicarla o reprimerla, può trascorrere un paio di secondi di relativa solitudine, anche se è in mezzo ad una piccola folla, a qualche passo di distanza. Da qui può osservare meglio la scena, le sfumature di emozione che passano sul viso di Shadrach, considerare i rapporti tra i vari invitati e il suo promesso sposo. Visto che si è fermato accanto alla TARDIS, nel riquadro della sua ombra consolante e protettiva, può anche condividere un momento intimo con lei, per quanto lei non possa a sua volta abbracciarlo e stringerlo e dirgli quanto è felice.

Almeno, spera che lo sia, per quanto possa essere felice la sua vecchia e fedele astronave semisenziente.

“Ci siamo eh, ragazza mia. Non ti nascondo che avrei meno ansia ad affrontare, non lo so, le orde di Genghis Khan che hai tenuto a bada quella volta, ricordi?”

La TARDIS tace, e il Dottore scuote un po' la testa, allungando una mano per accarezzare il legno blu.

“Non ce l'hai con me perché ti ho trascurato, vero, vecchia ragazza? Ne abbiamo passate tante. Non è un brutto posto per fermarsi questo, non è un brutto momento.”

La TARDIS ancora non lo degna di una risposta, e il Dottore lascia scivolare via la mano, tentando di non soccombere al grappolo di pensieri nefasti che tenta di invadergli la mente e angosciarlo.

È salvato – come sempre – da Shadrach, che viene a recuperarlo dal suo isolamento volontario per presentargli un mucchio di gente a cui il Dottore tenta disperatamente di fare una buona impressione.

Non è che debba sforzarsi molto, in realtà.

Molti lo conoscono ormai di vista, qualcuno lo conosce dal lavoro, con qualcun altro ha parlato in caffetteria alla base, e i pochi estranei totali lo considerano con rispetto per l'apparenza dignitosa e con ammirazione per aver conquistato Shadrach, pur ignorando completamente che la conquista c'è stata eccome, ma al contrario.

Se qualcuno è invidioso e gli augura di schiattare inghiottito da una pianta carnivora nella giungla fuori dalla base, ha abbastanza buon gusto da non farlo notare e i sorrisi, le strette di mano, gli auguri che il Dottore riceve non hanno il suono falso della cattiva fede.

Il Dottore si volta indietro un'ultima volta verso la TARDIS quando ormai tutti gli invitati hanno preso posto e l'officiante è occupato a sistemare i propri appunti. Sharisse fa la spola tra Carlos e i suoi figli, ognuno incaricato di un compito ben preciso.

Il Dottore non sa bene cosa stia cercando o cosa si stia aspettando. È come se volesse ancora una conferma, l'ultimo beneplacito, l'approvazione indiscussa della sua eterna compagnia di viaggio e più longeva amica.

Il pensiero che qualcosa di  _wibbly wobbly_ possa accadere proprio oggi, proprio in questo momento già così carico di emotività tutta umana e palpabile non l'ha proprio sfiorato, e quando la TARDIS svanisce nel suo più sonoro  _whorp whorp_ lasciandosi dietro un mulinello di petali di rosa al Dottore sfugge un ' _Cosa_ ?  _Cosa_ ?' che non adoperava da molto, molto tempo.

“Dottore? Che succede?” 

“Vorrei saperlo pure io. Non lo so. Non mi piace non saperlo,” balbetta il Dottore, girandosi inutilmente di qua e di là come per accertarsi che la cabina blu non sia ricomparsa in un altro angolo del giardino. Eppure era certo di aver disattivato i protocolli di emergenza. Non ha bisogno che si materializzi all'altro polo del pianeta, nel fitto della giungla ancora inesplorata. 

È l'unico – oltre a Shadrach, teso e vigile accanto a lui – ad essersi sconvolto per la sparizione dell'astronave. Gli invitati si sono limitati a voltarsi e a prendere atto della sparizione della TARDIS, trattenendosi sulla testa ridicoli cappellini da cerimonia reminiscenti di una madrepatria lontanissima nello spazio e nel tempo.

La TARDIS ricompare dopo pochi secondi, atterrando con aria trionfante sullo stesso quadrato di erba appiattita dal quale è scomparsa.

C'è soltanto un modo per sapere dove sia stata e per quanto tempo – qui sono passati soltanto pochi secondi, ma tutto è relativo nello spazio tempo e questo il Dottore lo sa benissimo – ed è entrare a controllare i registri di viaggio, ammesso che la TARDIS non li abbia cancellati dal proprio database secondo la sua idea personale di scherzo o dispetto.

Il Dottore quasi si aspetta di trovare le porte cocciutamente chiuse, ma non appena lui e Shadrach si avvicinano la serratura scatta aperta con un piccolo _clic_. 

Il Dottore spinge la porta e entra, ascoltando con attenzione ogni permutazione dei rumori vitali dell'astronave, ma prima di potersi avvicinare alla console è distratto da ulteriori  _whorp_ provenienti.... provenienti dall'esterno. 

Si guarda intorno perplesso, smarrito, imitato da Shadrach che però non esita a correre fuori.

La TARDIS ha ancora le porte aperte e il Time Rotor ristà quieto nella sua colonna. Non sta decollando. È in ascolto, con un leggero tono ascendente nel sussurro dei suoi motori, come se fosse compiaciuta, curiosa, in attesa di qualcosa.

“Ma cosa...?” mormora il Dottore, seguendo i passi di Shadrach fuori in giardino.

Questa volta gli invitati sono tutti balzati in piedi, osservando con una vasta gamma di reazioni le nuove aggiunte al decoro del giardino.

Un'immensa nave pirata, con tanto di Jolly Roger e polena rosicchiata dai venti siderali, bruciata da brillamenti solari e dall'attrito del Vortice, si materializza nello spazio antistante le serre di Shadrach, evitando di poco la panchina verde e i bastoni del bucato.

Una nave più piccola, una barchetta da fiume col fondo piatto e una verandina schermata da una tenda a strisce rosse e bianche compare poco dietro la TARDIS, beccheggiando sull'erba prima di arenarsi del tutto con un  _whorp_ acuto che è quasi un trillo di gioia. 

“Dottore... sono altre TARDIS?”

La domanda di Shadrach è legittima, giusta e anche intelligente considerando che l'unica somiglianza tra le tre astronavi è costituita dal distintivo rumore durante l'atterraggio e dal fatto di materializzarsi dal nulla in un mulinello di polvere cosmica, ma il Dottore non può rispondergli, non riesce neanche ad articolare una risposta.

Sa a chi appartengono queste navi, e sa anche che la loro presenza qui, oggi, di tutti i giorni che l'universo ha mai visto sorgere e tramontare e di tutti i giorni che vedrà mai, di tutti i luoghi che sono mai esistiti e di quelli che non esistono più, è importante. La presenza di queste navi oggi sta per fargli scoppiare i cuori di amore ed è con uno sforzo che sbatte le palpebre per disperdere il calore che vi preme dietro e che minaccia di farlo sciogliere in lacrime ancora prima dei voti nuziali.

Sul ponte della nave pirata è comparsa una donna.

Sotto gli occhi degli invitati, di Shadrach e del Dottore, sbarca sull'erba lanciandosi aggrappata ad una cima. Atterra senza neanche perdere il cappello piumato, che poi utilizza per salutare con una fluente scappellata, inchinandosi profondamente.

“Buongiorno brava gente!” saluta la donna, avvicinandosi poi con passo sinuoso e spavaldo al Dottore e a Shadrach.

È piccola e formosa, con la vita strettissima e i fianchi tondi, il seno a stento contenuto dalla stretta sensuale del corsetto. Ha la pelle dorata e un'espressione divertita e strafottente, gli occhi vivaci, i denti molto bianchi.

“Thete, _mi vida!_ ” esclama, lanciandosi tra le braccia del Dottore – ancora a bocca aperta come un allocco – e stringendolo con una forza insospettabile per una donna così piccola.

“Ehi!” ribatte Shadrach senza potersi trattenere, subito distratto dalla gamba bionica che spunta da sotto la gonna asimmetrica della donna. Un magnifico capolavoro di ingegneria e oreficeria sconosciuta, perfettamente funzionale e per di più anche elegante. C'è soltanto una persona che Shadrach ricordi di aver conosciuto che sfoggerebbe una protesi simile come il più stravagante accessorio. Deve proprio essere...

“... il Corsaro, bellezza, proprio io! Mi hai già conosciuto, ti ricordi? Su Radagast, anche se ero un po' diversa, _verdad_ ,” continua per lui la donna, ancora abbracciata al Dottore, ma chiaramente rivolta a Shadrach.

“Eri un elfo dei boschi. Ubriaco.” 

“Certo, _mi amor_ , e avevo una torrida storia con un drago mutaforma, ah, privilegi della giovinezza. Vieni qua, tu!” esclama poi, rilasciando il Dottore dal suo morbido abbraccio profumato di sole e di mare per attirare a sé Shadrach con prepotenza. 

“Ma tu... cioè... ma come fai a sapere? Ma come fai ad essere qui?” balbetta il Dottore, stravolto, rosso in viso, reso incoerente dalla gioia e dal sollievo, emozioni troppo rare perché possa essersi ancora abituato a provarle in tale misura. E questo dopo la cura costante di Shadrach.

“Io so tutto, _mi amor_ , e sì, sono anche modesta. Non potevo mancare al tuo matrimonio, _verdad_? Guarda, ti ho portato anche gli auguri!” continua, estraendo dal corsetto un biglietto d'auguri un po' ingiallito e consumato, spiegazzato per essere stato ripiegato in una tasca o in una scollatura per un tempo immemorabile.

Sopprimendo un'altra ondata di calore –  _Rassilon_ , il biglietto è ancora caldo e profumato per essere stato a contatto con la pelle – che minaccia di rendergli il viso rosso come una barbabietola, il Dottore apre la busta ed estrae il biglietto d'auguri. Contiene un unico messaggio e numerose firme, tutte dello stesso nome e tutte in grafie diverse. 

“Tredici firme, _mi vida_ , sono stata brava, _verdad?”_

Niente, il Dottore non può farcela. È costretto a sbattere le palpebre più volte prima di essere in grado di mettere a fuoco le diverse peculiarità di ogni grafia con cui la firma del Corsaro è vergata sul biglietto d'auguri. Sulle firme più vecchie l'inchiostro si è sbiadito, ma comunque non fa alcuna difficoltà a riconoscerle tutte, la grafia minuscola e fitta della Settima e gli scarabocchi ubriachi dell'Undicesimo, e i circoletti ugualmente ubriachi e spavaldi del Primo, in una lingua che non rende al massimo del suo potenziale se trascritta su carta o roccia.

Gli ci vuole ancora un attimo per rendersi conto di cosa deve aver fatto quella delinquente del Corsaro per aver firmato il suo biglietto d'auguri in ognuna delle sue incarnazioni – fatta eccezione per il Quarto, a cui adesso il Dottore non vuole pensare.

“Quante volte hai attraversato la tua linea temporale per fare questo?”

Il Corsaro – ancora aggrappata a Shadrach e senza nessun desiderio di staccarsi, a quanto pare – sbuffa forte e scoppia a ridere.

“Tipico, _Thete_ , tipico. Sempre a pensare alle regole, _verdad_? Una sola volta, testone! Una sola stupidissima volta. Sono tornata indietro indietro indietro e ho lasciato il biglietto a quel cretino con le treccine – _Madre de Dios,_ l'adolescenza che brutta cosa – e gli ho detto che era importante e che doveva tenerlo. E firmarlo ogni volta. Tutto qua. Nessun danno.”

Ah, basta. Lui può soltanto abbracciarla, abbracciare lei che è ancora stretta a Shadrach, stringendola con tanta forza da strapparle una risata deliziata – sa benissimo a cosa sta pensando e a cosa allude, ma per ora può anche evitare di rimproverarla – e mormorare un 'grazie' che lei finge di ignorare con uno sbuffo divertito e che invece riceve con piacere.

“Siamo nel posto giusto?” chiede un'altra voce, una voce familiare e che pure il Dottore non sente da più vite di quante possa ricordare, da più tempo di quanto abbia voglia di contare. 

È sempre stato come un soffione, condannato a spargere al vento i suoi semi senza poter controllare dove vadano a finire, se attecchiscano e fioriscano nel pieno rigoglio della vita.

Non passa un giorno anche in questa nuova vita che gli è stata donata quando ha deciso di rinunciare a tutte le altre in cui non pensi anche soltanto per un attimo a tutte le volte che ha ricominciato, tutte le volte che ha pensato di potersi concedere una famiglia e ha finito per restare più solo di prima.  
Che sia la volta giusta? Se lo chiede ogni volta, con un guizzo di speranza folle e di terrore soverchiante che gli stringe i cuori. Non è che questa volta sia diversa dalle altre perché quelle precedenti sono state meno importanti, meno profonde, meno sentite. 

Ma questa è la sua ultima possibilità, e non è neanche questa sua caratteristica definitiva a farla spiccare sulle altre, a colorarla di disperazione.

Non è così semplice o così banale, non è questione di aggrapparsi ad un'ultima speranza in quanto tale per evitare di fallire ancora una volta.

Questa volta ci crede come non ci ha mai creduto prima, questa volta è in pace, questa volta la corsa si è conclusa e può dirigere tutte le proprie forze nel fare in modo che quei semi ancora una volta sparsi al vento possano invece depositarsi vicino, lasciarsi scorgere mentre germogliano e maturano e fioriscono e fruttano.

Ha deciso di fermarsi e mettere radici e lasciarsi bagnare dalla luce dei soli di 221b, stendendo i propri rami su quell'erba verde come quella della Terra, sotto quel cielo quasi dello stesso azzurro.

Questa volta è più importante non perché è meglio delle precedenti, perché è l'ultima, perché morirà come un umano senza più il mistero della rigenerazione, no.

Questa volta è importante perché ha deciso, perché ha scelto, perché si impegnerà fino all'ultimo e fino allo spasimo nelle più ridicole e minuscole cose della vita, si annoierà nel percorso più lungo e più lento senza saltare avanti, senza anticipazioni, aprendo gli occhi ogni giorno sul sole e sul cielo e sull'erba di un pianeta che l'ha rivendicato come suo figlio.

“Certo che siamo nel posto giusto!”

La voce fresca e puntigliosa di una ragazza lo strappa alla riflessione, gli dona una vertigine. Conosce anche questa voce, anche se non ne sente l'eco da così tanto tempo da non esser in grado di darle subito un nome.

Può mai essere...?

Il Corsaro – la Quattordicesima – scivola sinuosa dall'abbraccio del Dottore, lasciandolo di fatto tra le braccia di Shadrach, fa qualche passo verso la barchetta, aspettando con le mani ben piantate sui fianchi che gli invitati ne emergano.

“ _Parbleu_ , come fai a dirlo, marmocchia? Da quando possiedi la consapevolezza dello spazio tempo?”

“Da quando so leggere i parametri sullo scanner, _spaceman_. Cioè da prima di partire con te. E ti ricordo, _ti ricordo_ che so guidare meglio di te. E so parcheggiare. Niente schianti!”

Dalla verandina con la tenda a strisce compare una ragazza con i capelli rosso fragola. Ha un paio di jeans, una maglietta dei  _Ghostbusters_ e quella che sembra una chiave inglese sonica che spunta dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. 

Salta giù dalla sponda della barca su piedi calzati da converse rosse e quando si rende conto che tutti gli invitati la stanno fissando prorompe in un sonoro 'Oi! Che avete da guardare?”

Nessuno le bada – tranne il Dottore, che sta ancora cercando un nome da abbinare al viso. Il primo che gli viene in mente è Rose, ma non è Rose, certo che non è Rose, anche se qualcosa nei modi gliela ricorda... ah, ma certo – perché dietro di lei emerge un giovane alto, abbigliato in maniera molto più confacente ad un matrimonio.

Completo nero elegante, scarpe nere di squisita fattura italiana e lustrate fino a splendere, fedora rosso con fascia nera, dello stesso rosso delle bretelle che spuntano brevemente dalla giacca quando il giovane salta giù dalla nave, accanto alla ragazza.

“E _buongiorno_ a voi, signori e signore,” saluta il giovane con un breve inchino. 

È una fortuna che il Dottore sia ancora appoggiato a Shadrach, e che questi lo sostenga senza farci caso, perché questa volta la vertigine è tanto forte da farlo vacillare e senza Shadrach cadrebbe per terra istupidito dal peso dell'emozione.

I due nuovi arrivati si avvicinano, il giovane con un sorriso un po' storto e molto luminoso, la ragazza con aria curiosa.

“Dottore, chi sono?” mormora Shadrach, accertandosi che il Dottore riesca a stare a in piedi e non abbia necessità di sedersi un attimo, magari bere qualcosa.

Il Dottore scuote la testa, tira un respiro profondo che comunque non riesce a dargli sufficiente aria, e quando parla la sua voce trema un po'.

“Sono Koshei e Donna. Non- io non mi aspettavo. Io non pensavo che li avrei più visti,” continua, osservando il Corsaro andare incontro ai due ragazzi, abbracciarli con slancio stampando grossi baci sulle guance di entrambi. 

Per il momento Shadrach può anche ignorare il fatto che la risposta del Dottore non faccia nulla per svelare il mistero. È chiaro che l'uomo è confuso e sconvolto, per quanto in maniera piacevole. L'unica cosa da fare è non lasciarlo andare per nessun motivo al mondo, e accertarsi che stia bene.

Il giovane – Koshei – si libera infine dalla stretta del Corsaro e si avvicina a grandi passi, sorridendo con espansività. Quando il suo sguardo chiarissimo e luminoso si posa su Shadrach il suo sorriso diventa ancora più intenso e le sue guance si colorano un po'.

È soltanto un attimo, poi sposta lo sguardo sul Dottore, e improvvisamente prende un'aria intensa, anche se pur sempre molto divertita.

“Koshei,” mormora il Dottore in un soffio, staccandosi da Shadrach per avvicinarsi al ragazzo. “Non mi aspettavo- io non-”

“Ah, ma non potevo mancare, _n'est-ce pas?”_ ribatte Koshei, che perde il cappello quando il Dottore fa un passo avanti e l'abbraccia con incredula ferocia. 

Tutte le spiegazioni possono aspettare più tardi, domani, mai. Mai come ora il Dottore deve affidarsi alla comprensione di Shadrach, al fatto che non può badare adesso a quello che probabilmente sta pensando, a tutte le domande che si sta ponendo e alle congetture senza dubbio sbagliate che sta formulando.

“Figlio mio,” mormora, sputando fuori le parole con sforzo contro la spalla di Koshei, sentendo i suoi due cuori battere vivaci e forti contro i propri. Sente con la periferia dei propri sensi il sussulto sorpreso – forse persino un po' colpevole – di Shadrach, ma non può badarci adesso, non può badare neanche al sottile senso di colpa che lo invade all'idea di spostare Shadrach dalla cima delle proprie priorità anche solo per un secondo.

Koshei l'abbraccia ancora più forte, gli parla piano all'orecchio nei toni musicali della loro terra, come il Dottore non intende da così tanto tempo. È un momento così nostalgico che potrebbe giurare di aver visto il cielo tingersi di arancione bruciato, l'erba virare nel rosso più profumato e intenso.

“Ho visto com'è il futuro, padre, ho visto quel futuro, quello in cui non ce l'hai fatta. L'ho visto e non voglio mai più vederlo. Quel giorno il cielo è diventato nero, il sole non è mai più sorto per te. Sono felice che tu abbia scelto di salvarlo e di fermarti. Come potevo mancare oggi?”

“Non voglio sapere niente, ragazzo, non dirmi come sarebbe,” mormora il Dottore, inciampando sulle sillabe liquide e sfuggenti che la sua bocca non è più abituata a pronunciare, “non voglio sapere cosa ho scampato. Il solo pensiero mi riempie di terrore folle e in un giorno come questo non voglio pensare a ciò che ho perso o avrei potuto perdermi, voglio pensare a quello che- a quello che mi viene promesso oggi. Sono felice e onorato che tu sia venuto, figlio mio.”

Il Dottore si stacca a malincuore, sorridendo un po' di rimando al sorriso accecante di Koshei quando questi viene condotto a conoscere Shadrach.

“Shadrach, ti presento mio figlio, Koshei. Koshei, Shadrach, il mio promesso sposo.”

Il Dottore non riesce neanche a concentrarsi sui due che si stringono la mano, sul modo estremamente malizioso con cui gli occhi chiari e pieni di stelle di Koshei si posano su Shadrach, un gesto che gli ricorda per qualche motivo Jack Harkness. I suoi cuori sono gonfi di bellezza e gioia e calore quasi insopportabile al solo pensiero di aver potuto pronunciare una frase che contiene al suo interno le parole 'figlio' e 'sposo'.

“E il piacere è tutto mio!” Koshei sorride con approvazione tanto aperta e diretta da costringere quasi Shadrach ad arrossire, mentre la Quattordicesima scoppia a ridere scuotendo la testa con indulgenza. 

Se Shadrach è riuscito a chiedersi per un istante colmo di curiosità chi sia mai la madre di questo ragazzo che è il figlio del Dottore, non ha certo bisogno di lambiccarsi il cervello molto a lungo: il suo sorriso un po' storto e malizioso è identico a quello del Corsaro.

“Come mai non ti ho mai visto prima? Quando viaggiavo col Dottore ho incontrato più volte il Corsaro anche se, beh, con aspetti diversi.”

Koshei inclina un po' la testa, sbattendo le palpebre sui suoi occhi così chiari e pieni di stelle, impiega un istante prima di rispondere.

“ _Parbleu_ , non soltanto sei uno schianto, sei anche intelligente. E curioso. Credo che al mio amico Merisi piacerebbe oltremodo dipingerti. Ma non c'è tempo per questo, suppongo, e mio padre non mi darebbe mai il permesso.” Si ferma, ride, prende un'aria più seria senza perdere il brillio divertito negli occhi. 

Fino ad ora e tranne i brevi incontri con il Corsaro Shadrach non ha avuto modo di incontrare altri Time Lord. Il Dottore è sempre stato unico nel suo genere, uno, l'ultimo, il sopravvissuto.

Shadrach adesso sa che in parte è così anche per scelta, una scelta immensamente difficile ripetuta più volte nel corso delle sue vite. Gli torna in mente il racconto sofferto di un esilio volontario durato nove secoli –  _nove secoli! -_ e di una ricerca rimandata e rimandata e ancora rimandata nel terrore di non sentirsi degno di tornare a casa, una sensazione che non gli è del tutto sconosciuta. 

È quindi soltanto normale che sia curioso, ora che si trova di fronte non soltanto il Corsaro con il suo modo di fare sgangherato e assurdo ma non privo di un calore e di una condivisione che sembra risalire a tempi immemori, ma anche un individuo giovane, almeno apparentemente privo dei ritornelli più cupi di una canzone millenaria.

La curiosità è più forte di qualsiasi altra considerazione che non sia strettamente collegata al benessere del Dottore. Questa è – letteralmente – la sua famiglia. Non riesce a provare nulla se non piacere all'idea che il Dottore non sia veramente del tutto solo nelle vastità dello spazio e del tempo, che non sia veramente l'ultimo della sua specie, che non sia del tutto privo della sicurezza conferita solo e soltanto dal porto sicuro della propria casa. Forse una casa non l'ha avuta, per molto tempo e fino ad ora, ma ha quella che si può definire una famiglia.

In qualche modo questo rende la sua scelta ancora più importante. Se fosse completamente solo e disperato, se non avesse veramente più nulla da perdere forse la sua decisione sarebbe contaminata dalla disperazione, sarebbe un modo per rifuggire l'orrore del vuoto e del freddo. Ma c'è qualcosa che il Dottore è disposto forse non a lasciare indietro del tutto – né Shadrach vorrebbe mai una cosa simile – ma a lasciare che tocchi la nuova realtà, lasciare che si fonda con la nuova realtà e questo rende la sua scelta ancora più bella e lusinghiera.

In trentasei anni di vita Shadrach è cresciuto più con il solo appoggio della sorella e di estranei, per quanto amici di famiglia – Carlos e il resto della famiglia Solis – sa fin troppo bene cosa voglia dire aggrapparsi con ferocia a chi resta, nel tentativo di farsi forza anche per chi se n'è andato.

“Non mi hai mai visto perché – beh, hai visto la mia bambina lì? Ophelia, la mia TARDIS. Sono un viaggiatore del tempo e dello spazio anche io. Il tempo e lo spazio sono molto vasti, Shadrach... Shadrach come?”

Shadrach inarca leggermente un sopracciglio. È un vizio di famiglia, allora, e la cosa gli fa venire un po' da ridere. In Koshei riesce a vedere chiaramente il Dottore e il Corsaro, fusi insieme in maniera inestricabile in un essere che è più della combinazione di entrambi, e possiede una personalità ben marcata, esclusivamente propria. È il più bello e banale mistero della natura, a dirla tutta, ed è un po' assurdo che ci abbia pensato proprio ora, quando è applicabile all'intera umanità. D'altra parte, le creature eccezionali sono fatte proprio per mettere in risalto la noiosa, quotidiana normalità delle piccole e grandi cose della vita.

“Ford.”

“Ford? Ah! Donna, non siamo passati a trovare l'amico Henry, quando? Due settimane fa? _Meraviglioso, magnifico_ ,” prosegue. Ha un accento buffissimo, e mischia senza pensarci frasi in italiano dialettale e in francese, parole che Shadrach non riconosce e che le tre – tre! - TARDIS presenti fingono bellamente di non saper tradurre.

“Mi ha spiegato tutto sulla sua catena di montaggio, sai, Donna ha insistito per guidare una modello T.”

“Tre settimane, _spaceman_ ,” interloquisce la ragazza, che fino ad ora è rimasta un po' in disparte a lasciarsi coccolare dal Corsaro, pur senza perdere d'occhio neanche per un attimo Koshei. “Prima di andare da zio Leonardo e dopo essere stati a trovare Matteo Ricci in Cina.”

“Ecco sì, vedi a cosa serve avere una segretaria, Shadrach Ford,” prosegue Koshei fingendosi serio e controllando le reazioni di Donna con la coda dell'occhio.

“Te la do io la segretaria, E.T.!”

“Assistente?”

“Seconda in comando e soltanto perché sono più giovane di te.”

“Va bene, va bene, ora calmati, Donna Tyler. Se ci tieni tanto ad essere quel signor Spock di cui vaneggi spesso e volentieri, ti consiglio di dominare di più la tua furia,” termina Koshei, senza poter trattenere una risata. Donna gli fa una linguaccia, poi per sottolineare quanto desidera ignorarlo si avvicina al Dottore, con una timidezza che non le è propria.

“Dicevo, Shadrach Ford, che sono un viaggiatore del tempo e dello spazio proprio come mio padre. Questo ci porta ad essere in luoghi e in tempi molto diversi, molto lontani. Cercare qualcosa nello spazio e nel tempo è difficile anche per noi, se questo qualcosa... o qualcuno... non vuole essere trovato. _N'est-ce pas?”_

“Uh, suppongo,” commenta Shadrach, troppo preso nel pensiero per preoccuparsi delle proprie risposte monosillabiche. Così come ha scelto di non andare a cercare la propria terra, forse il Dottore si è reso irreperibile alla propria famiglia? La cosa non lo sorprende molto, piuttosto l'atterrisce e gli colma il cuore di dolore. Ora che ci pensa, si ricorda di aver sentito il Corsaro, su Radagast, riprendere bonariamente il Dottore per averlo dovuto aspettare lì per secoli, abbastanza tempo da farsi una vita soddisfacente sull'ameno pianeta. 

“Non è così drammatico, Shadrach Ford, non partire in quarta con i pensieri tenebrosi, _animo, animo!”_ Le parole di Koshei lo costringono a riscuotersi, ad abbandonare il filo particolarmente contorto di quel ragionamento.

“Anche perché come vedi, alla fine lo troviamo sempre. Ma c'è un'altra cosa. Vedi la marmocchia con i capelli rossi, Donna Tyler? Sì? _Molto bene!_ Vedi, lei è talmente avanti che viene da un'altra dimensione, nella quale torniamo ogni volta che è possibile, sai, genitori apprensivi. È problematico incontrarsi con tutte queste varianti, _n'est-ce pas?”_

“Effettivamente sembra complicato, io e mia sorella viviamo sullo stesso pianeta la maggior parte del tempo e già facciamo fatica a vederci regolarmente,” commenta Shadrach, ricompensato dal sorriso di Koshei per aver risposto in maniera giusta, ma già distratto dall'immagine del Dottore che parla con Donna Tyler, la ragazza che viene da un'altra dimensione.

Normalmente Shadrach non si lascerebbe portare dalla paranoia. Non è mai stata il suo stile ed è beatamente privo di qualsiasi tipo di comportamento ossessivo o di compulsioni fuori da ogni logica.

Nemmeno il Dottore, anche quando all'inizio dei loro viaggi evitava di sfiorare anche solo l'interruttore della luce per evitare ulteriore devastazione, è mai stato particolarmente fissato su determinati gesti, per quanto sia invece completamente ossessionato dalla salute e dal benessere di Shadrach. Di questo Shadrach non riesce a dispiacersi e ha comunque a propria disposizione modi molto convincenti per fare in modo che l'uomo riesca a rilassarsi e ad abbassare la guardia.

Ma oggi è un giorno particolare, più particolare forse di quanto entrambi avessero messo in conto e il Dottore è scosso, commosso e in preda al più spettacolare tracollo emotivo che Shadrach abbia potuto testimoniare fino ad ora. È proprio bellissimo.

“Io sono Donna Tyler, umana, sono qui per il matrimonio!” sta dicendo la ragazza, sotto lo sguardo un po' perplesso ma benevolo del Dottore. 

“Nome, rango e intenzione?” trasecola il Dottore, sentendo il principio di una risata formarglisi all'altezza dei cuori, scacciando via almeno un po' della confusione – terribile, per quanto magnifica – che gli ultimi eventi gli hanno causato.

“Certo! Mia madre e mio padre mi hanno insegnato tutto della Shadow Proclamation. Con quello lì,” prosegue Donna, indicando con un gesto del capo Koshei che ascolta Shadrach spiegargli delle sue DRYAD, “con quello lì siamo anche stati a trovare l'Architetto una volta, ma non è una storia molto divertente, voleva soltanto un ritratto per la galleria di Architetti del Millennio.”

“Tua madre e tuo padre...” pensa il Dottore, mentre il suo pensiero si allontana, travalica i confini di questo pianeta ospitale nel suo sistema solare e nella sua galassia, e si spinge lontano, lontano oltre il giardino pieno di sole e di gente e dello sguardo curioso e vivace di una ragazza che in qualche modo contorto e complicato è un po' anche sua figlia, anche se non lo è. 

Da qualche parte laggiù nelle profondità oscure, nelle tenebre meravigliose e nel vuoto per lo più colmo di stelle, in una dimensione parallela ancora esistono John Smith (probabilmente John Tyler, se tanto gli dà tanto) e Rose Tyler. 

Per qualche tempo dopo quell'ultimo saluto a Bad Wolf Bay ha sentito un eco, una risonanza nelle ossa e nella mente, una sorta di tenue collegamento con la sua Metacrisi umana. Non è durato a lungo, affievolendosi sempre di più ancora nel corso di quella sua vita ormai trascorsa da molte decine di secoli, spezzandosi infine con i ripetuti traumi delle rigenerazioni.

Alla fine, com'è forse giusto che sia, hanno proseguito le proprie vite in direzioni diverse, come esseri completamente diversi, in universi paralleli senza possibilità di comunicazione.

E poi l'impossibile, che nella sua immensa esistenza si è sempre rivelato più che possibile, un concetto che non manca di farlo sorridere anche adesso che è colto nella reminiscenza e non ascolta Donna blaterare di questa o quella avventura.

L'impossibile perfettamente prevedibile nello schianto di suo figlio Koshei nel giardino di Donna Tyler, di tutti gli infiniti posti dell'universo, di tutti i tempi e di tutte le realtà parallele o perpendicolari.

È un concetto talmente ridicolo che è costretto a ridere, per quanto la sua risata non capiti a tempo con il racconto di Donna.

“Cosa?” sbotta lei, dondolandosi un po' sui piedi, con le mani cacciate in tasca e il Dottore ride ancora un po', sinceramente divertito.

“Niente, bambina, niente. Posso abbracciarti?”

Donna sembra ad un tempo perplessa e onorata, cosa che dimostra a modo suo, lanciandoglisi tra le braccia e stringendolo forte.

“Come stanno? I tuoi genitori, Tony, Jackie e Pete?” sussurra il Dottore contro i suoi capelli, tenendola stretta almeno quanto lei stringe lui.

“Bene! Benissimo! _Molto bene!_ Tony è ancora offeso perché nel primo viaggio non l'ho portato con me, e mamma terrorizza le sue reclute a Torchwood, e papà, beh... è papà, ma questo lo sai,” termina, ridendo contenta. 

“Lo so, ma non lo so veramente. È passato così tanto tempo, così tanto tempo... come sta?” ripete il Dottore. Non può ricordarsi veramente cosa provasse a sentire quella presenza, quel legame affievolito dall'essere stirato tra due dimensioni. Quanti corpi ha indossato, da quello che ha provato per l'ultima volta quella sensazione? Troppi. Se ora dovesse provarla ancora suonerebbe estranea, un'invasione spiacevole. Non può più sapere come sta una parte di se stesso dalla volontà e dalla vita completamente indipendente, in una parte dello spazio tempo che non può mai più essere sotto la sua giurisdizione. 

In un certo senso, è persino liberatorio, come se avesse potuto delegare una piccola parte del proprio territorio all'unico altro individuo in grado di pattugliarla, controllarla, proteggerla.

Donna sorride, tutta fossette fresche e sorriso splendente e persino un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti. È ancora una ragazza, ma i suoi occhi sono già cambiati, sono gli occhi profondi di chi ha viaggiato e ha visto, ha toccato e assaggiato. Anche se la compagnia di Koshei non può essere tossica e pericolosa come la sua è stata per così tanti companion prima di Shadrach, è l'atto stesso del viaggiare a cambiare i meravigliosi umani con cui il Dottore, Koshei, persino il Corsaro si accompagnano di tanto in tanto.

“Sta bene! Sono stata a trovarli, qualche tempo fa. È stato un disastro, io e l'uomo dello spazio, lì, abbiamo dovuto cercare un modo di farmi passare dall'altra parte, perché non c'erano crepe adatte per Ophelia,” continua la ragazza in tono allegro, ridendo di cose troppo più grandi di lei. Se non può farlo lei, che è la figlia di due universi, il Dottore non sa proprio chi possa farlo.

“E cosa avete combinato?”

“Oh, abbiamo cercato una versione di Torchwood con un cannone dimensionale funzionante e mi hanno sparato in giro finché non ho beccato casa mia. Mia madre è montata su tutte le furie, mio padre ha cercato di essere severo per cinque minuti, dopo mi ha chiesto di spiegargli le specifiche tecniche del cannone dimensionale. Mamma l'ha fatto dormire sul divano per una settimana,” continua, ridendo.

Il Dottore sta ancora ridendo, quando Sharisse si avvicina al gruppetto con aria efficiente e nervosa.

“Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma se gli invitati potessero prendere posto, potremmo anche iniziare.”

Ah già.

Il Dottore torna immediatamente sobrio, voltandosi per riflesso a cercare lo sguardo di Shadrach, allungando una mano per stringere la sua.

In mezzo a tutto il frastuono portato dai personali ospiti del Dottore, i suoi invitati, la  _sua famiglia_ , si è quasi dimenticato il motivo per cui la sua famiglia si è precipitata nel giardino di una casa civile come tutte le altre nel mezzo di un lontano pianeta terraformato. 

“ _Vale, vale_ ,” ride la Quattordicesima, afferrando Donna e Koshei per i polsi e trascinandoseli a sedere niente meno che nella prima fila rispettosamente lasciata libera dagli altri invitati, neanche sapessero in anticipo che la famiglia del Dottore avrebbe fatto la sua clamorosa, teatrale comparsa.

“Pare che sia il momento, mh?” mormora il Dottore, alzando lo sguardo su Shadrach e ottenendo in cambio un bel sorriso che gli scalda le guance. Non si è mai sentito così animato, così vivo e felice e a colori come oggi. 

Forse non c'è nessun bisogno da un punto di vista pratico come da un punto di vista emotivo di firmare un documento e pronunciare voti alla presenza di testimoni, fatto sta che il Dottore la considera improvvisamente una cerimonia necessaria e dovuta.

“Direi che ci siamo tutti. Possiamo cominciare?” è il buon Carlos, sullo sfondo del brusio degli invitati, costellato dalle risate allegre del Corsaro a qualcosa che le sta raccontando Donna, che consulta la tabella di marcia con Sharisse, ottenendo la sua autorizzazione tramite un cenno senno della testa.

“Prendete tutti posto, la cerimonia avrà inizio tra cinque minuti.”

Carlos fa giusto in tempo a terminare l'annuncio, in piedi di fronte alle schiere di ospiti ormai agitati dalla lunga attesa, che un rintocco potente e profondo inizia a scandire cavernosi colpi di gong.

“È la Cloister Bell...?” sussurra Shadrach, stringendo più forte la mano del Dottore.

“Livello dieci,” conferma quest'ultimo, voltandosi verso l'astronave con un senso di apprensione. Livello dieci, normalmente è un segnale di sventura, di catastrofe a livello cosmico. Che debba abbattersi proprio ora, proprio su questa quieta e amorevole congregazione in un giorno tanto bello è un'ingiustizia profonda e il Dottore la troverebbe quasi una forma perfetta di ironia della sorte, se non fosse che non ha la minima voglia e la minima preparazione per affrontare alcunché di _timey wimey_. Non oggi, non in questo momento. La sua priorità è umana e minuscola, oggi. Sposarsi con Shadrach, lasciarsi riscaldare dall'amore e della felicità di amici e parenti, salutare tutti il prima possibile e godersi un po' di meritata solitudine con la persona a cui ha deciso di consegnarsi anima e corpo.

Sull'ultimo rintocco, le doppie porte della TARDIS si aprono, rivelando non il male insanabile che il Dottore teme follemente, ma un intenso, accecante bagliore dorato che per un istante è talmente forte da sovrastare la luce del sole e riempire l'intero giardino, tingere la pelle delle persone, il legno blu del guscio esterno, persino l'azzurro del cielo.

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre più volte, accumulando minuscole lacrime sulle ciglia. Il chiarore è tanto forte da far male, ma deve sforzarsi di guardare perché al centro del bianco accecante, tra le doppie porte spalancate come in un invito, si sta materializzando una forma più densa, più concreta.

La TARDIS tace, fatta eccezione per sottili, minuscoli gemiti dei motori, che nel silenzio irreale che si è venuto a creare echeggiano come se fossero molto più forti, molto più intensi.

Il chiarore scema, si ritrae come onde troppo timide per solleticare le conchiglie sulla battigia e sagoma acquista definizione pur non diventando mai solida.

È una donna dalla pelle dorata, impalpabile come un ologramma. I suoi occhi buoni e remoti sono colmi della preziosa luminescenza e di un calore inspiegabile.

Quando cammina, lo fa senza peso e non in virtù dell'essere una proiezione di sola energia, ma come se, pur in possesso di un corpo concreto e troppo fragile, troppo effimero, potesse spostarlo levitando a pochi millimetri dal suolo.

Sorride dolcemente al Dottore, e più dolcemente ancora a Shadrach e si avvicina. I suoi passi non turbano l'erba e non disturbano il silenzio che è sceso sulla piccola congregazione.

“Mio bellissimo idiota,” saluta, in tono lieve e musicale, avvicinandosi al Dottore per abbracciarlo, avviluppandolo nell'oro filato. “Mio bellissimo, adorato idiota.”

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre una volta, due volte, gli occhi pieni di oro e di lacrime fusi in maniera indissolubile. Senza pensarci alza le mani per ricambiare l'abbraccio, viene gentilmente preso in giro da una risata che è il sussurro di mille universi, di mille diverse linee temporali, di tutto ciò che è stato e sarà mai e potrebbe forse un giorno essere o non essere mai.

“Oh è bello rivederti. Sarà bello? Averti visto? Tempi verbali, sono sempre difficili. Ma non puoi toccarmi, mi dispiace, niente senso del tatto. Ma io posso, vedi? Anche se non ho i bastoncini. Come i pesci.”

Sorride soave, gli sfiora il viso e le labbra con dita dorate dal tocco impalpabile, si acciglia quando si rende conto delle lacrime che gli bagnano le guance.

“Oh, piangere. Piangere è una reazione al- al- al dolore? Fisico? Ti fa male qualcosa? Ti ha fatto male qualcosa? Forse ti farà male qualcosa. Fai bene a metterti avanti, sei sempre in ritardo.”

“Si può-” mormora il Dottore, sopprimendo a stento un suono indistinto, un po' singhiozzo un po' risata scioccata e divertita, “si può- si può piangere di gioia. È una cosa, è una cosa molto umana,” sussurra, sfumando le parole in un mormorio sottile e quasi incoerente, mentre nuove stupide lacrime di felicità gli inondano gli occhi, lo costringono a tirar su col naso come un bambino troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di esser caduto ed essersi fatto male.

“Oh, quindi sei felice. Felice, allegro, gioioso?” prosegue la TARDIS, snocciolando sinonimi alla ricerca di quello più adeguato. Tanti secoli ad ascoltare i monologhi del Dottore e ancora ha problemi con gli aggettivi, con i tempi verbali, con tutti i trucchi e i tranelli e le trappole del linguaggio degli esseri viventi. 

Questa volta il Dottore ride, ride veramente, con il viso rigato di lacrime calde e la mano improvvisamente stretta in quella grande e forte e solida di Shadrach, accanto a lui per sostenerlo, ma non meno emozionato, per quanto forse più asciutto.

“Certo che sono felice, e anche allegro e gioioso e tutti i sinonimi di tutte lingue che hai archiviato nelle tue banche dati. Tu sei qui, oggi, la mia TARDIS!”

Lei sorride, inclinando un po' il capo di lato con il fare di un uccellino curioso.

“Il mio Dottore,” risponde, spostando lo sguardo luminoso dal suo vecchio ragazzo al viso aperto e onesto di Shadrach, “e il mio umano,” continua, spostandosi leggera e diafana per sfiorare anche il viso di Shadrach, dedicargli un sorriso tutto suo.  
“Sei stata tu a invitare gli altri, vero?” domanda Shadrach, con un cenno della testa verso le altre due astronavi, e la TARDIS annuisce contenta. 

“Tu hai detto 'famiglia', e io so cosa significa. È una parola così grande e calda e sicura e tonda. Sì! È una parola tonda, come un... un... un abbraccio? È così che si chiamano? Quelli che si fanno con le braccia, quando si ha un corpo? I corpi sono troppo piccoli per una matrice a undici dimensioni, sono piccoli e stretti e bui. Ma si può abbracciare. Vorrei abbracciarvi.”

“L'hai già fatto,” mormora il Dottore, e sono le ultime parole che riesce a pronunciare prima di perdere ogni minuscolo frammento di controllo, e cercare il solido appiglio dell'abbraccio di Shadrach, nascondendosi contro il suo torace quando non può più trattenere la commozione.

“Se anche la donna dorata vuole sederti, magari possiamo andare avanti con la cerimonia,” protesta Sharisse in sottofondo, e il Dottore è suo malgrado costretto a ridere di nuovo, a sollevare lo sguardo bagnato dal suo rifugio sicuro per assicurarsi che la proiezione della TARDIS non si sia dissolta nel nulla, lasciandosi dietro soltanto una lieve luminescenza.

“Puoi restare? Per la cerimonia?”

La TARDIS sorride, soffiandogli un bacio sulla punta delle dita.

“Sono qui per questo, bellissimo idiota. Non farmi aspettare,” risponde lei, fluttuando poi ad occupare senza riempirlo veramente l'ultimo posto rimasto libero in prima fila.

“Sei pronto?” gli chiede Shadrach dopo un attimo, quando ha finito di asciugarsi il viso e ricomporsi per quanto è possibile. Pazienza se avrà gli occhi tutti rossi e l'aria stravolta. Oggi è una di quelle giornate il cui ricordo va preservato per ogni giorno a venire, per tutto il resto della sua vita.

“Certo, non sono mai stato più pronto,” risponde, arrossendo un po' al sorriso che illumina il viso di Shadrach quando questi sente le sue parole, allungando una mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue mentre, così congiunti, si avvicinano all'altare e all'officiante.

 

-

 

È il momento dei voti nuziali. In virtù del suo essere una colonia scientifica improntata al più semplice e diretto pragmatismo, la gente di 221b non crede molto nell'eccessiva cerimonia o nelle trappole della burocrazia. 

La parte amministrativa della cerimonia sarà di una semplicità disarmante: un paio di firme digitali sul tablet dell'officiante. Le firme confluiranno direttamente al database anagrafico centrale, comunicando lo stato civile dei due contraenti.

Ma la gente di 221b non è estranea ad un senso di romanticismo, persino di superstizione, che deriva in linea diretta dai primi e più lontani coloni, che un giorno di tantissimo tempo fa partirono dal pianeta Terra.

Un matrimonio è poche righe di codice in un database, certo, ma è anche un momento per sfoggiare cappellini ridicoli, ubriacarsi oltre ogni dettame del buonsenso e della decenza, e per ascoltare i voti nuziali, possibilmente commuovendosi a dismisura.

Per quanto riguarda i due sposi, poi, la firma è l'ultimo dei loro pensieri. Il Dottore si sta rigirando le parole in mente e sulla lingua da quando l'officiante ha iniziato il suo breve discorso. Sta anche cercando di tenere a bada il senso di ansia che inizia a soffocarlo, a fare in modo che il cravattino che un tempo sfoggiava con tanta impertinenza stia per strangolarlo a tradimento.

La giornata sarebbe già emotivamente prosciugante senza l'immenso, insormontabile scoglio di quanto gli viene chiesto di dichiarare in pubblico.

Nonostante tutto, però, intende farlo.

Forse non è necessario ai fini del valore legale della loro unione, certo non è obbligatorio per quanto la congregazione degli invitati se l'aspetti come un atto dovuto, ma ci sono soltanto due persone a cui deve veramente lo sforzo di scoprirsi i cuori in pubblico, alzando quella voce che ha perso per troppo tempo, consumata dalle urla notturne della colpa e dell'abiezone.

Uno è Shadrach, che non smette un attimo di coprirlo del calore del proprio sguardo, accertandosi che stia bene, che sia almeno un po' a proprio agio, che non sia tutto troppo per lui.

Soltanto per preservare quella scintilla speciale nello sguardo chiaro dei suoi occhi alieni, il Dottore deve sforzarsi oltre i propri limiti.

E poi lo deve a se stesso. Deve a se stesso l'ammissione aperta e sincera della propria promessa, come se pronunciarla ad alta voce fosse un modo per conferirle senso, per dichiararne il vero valore.

D'altra parte, il Dottore ha sempre rifuggito l'idea di pronunciare dichiarazioni definitive e ci è voluto un notevole sacrificio personale per convincerlo a sputar fuori quelle due parole che pure non ha pensato per la prima volta quando le ha rivolte a Shadrach.

È il suo momento.

Si schiarisce la gola, guardando per terra, guardando la mano che Shadrach ha stretto dolcemente intorno alle sue dita nervose e un po' fredde e sudate.

“Sono qui,” mormora Shadrach, invitandolo con gentilezza ad alzare lo sguardo, a fissarlo sull'unica persona presente in grado di calmare il suo insopportabile e sfuggente senso di terrore. 

Si schiarisce di nuovo la gola, raddrizza le spalle, e riesce miracolosamente ad evitare una falsa partenza, una rumorosa ricerca della parola più adeguata per cominciare.

È il suo momento.

“In tutti i miei ventiquattro secoli di vita,” inizia, un po' troppo piano perché si senta fino in fondo. Qualcuno nelle prime file dal lato di Shadrach dimostra sorpresa alla sua affermazione. Dall'altro lato, il Corsaro sorride con indulgenza, Donna Tyler gli fa un gesto d'approvazione con i due pollici all'in su e gli occhi un po' lucidi, Koshei sorride. Sexy fluttua sul suo sedile, soffiandogli un altro bacio sulle dita dorate. 

Va bene, va bene, ce la può fare.

“In tutti i miei ventiquattro secoli di vita, soltanto poche persone hanno avuto il coraggio, la determinazione e la sfacciataggine di amarmi. Non- lo dico come un vanto, perché vantarsi di essere difficili da amare non ha alcun senso. Lo dico con lo stupore di un uomo molto vecchio che non si aspettava neanche di- non si aspettava di essere amato neanche quella manciata di volte. Tu, Shadrach Ford, ti sei avvicinato quando meno credevo di meritarlo. Ancora adesso, oggi più di ogni giorno, non riesco a capire cosa ho fatto per essere degno di questa fortuna.

Tu sei rimasto quando ti ho detto di andare, sei rimasto nei momenti peggiori, nel pericolo, nella malattia. Saresti rimasto persino nella morte e lì non ho potuto permettertelo.

Posso soltanto prometterti dal profondo dei miei cuori tutti i momenti migliori che devono ancora venire, in salute e in sicurezza e nella più noiosa, assurda, e felice vita di tutti i giorni.

Tu mi hai fatto l'onore immenso di amarmi quando nessun altro avrebbe osato, io per primo, devo renderti quell'onore di fronte a tutti, anche se sai che queste parole sono difficili- sono difficili e proprio per questo non le uso a sproposito.”

Fa una piccolissima pausa, allunga l'altra mano per stringere entrambe quelle di Shadrach senza lasciare per un attimo che il suo sguardo si allontani dal suo.

“Ti amo, Shadrach Ford, e non ho altro desiderio se non dividere ogni giorno che mi resta con te.”

Sulle ultime parole un piccolo applauso si alza dagli invitati. La Quattordicesima si caccia due dita in bocca e fischia forte, Sharisse stringe troppo forte la mano di Carlos e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

Tocca a Shadrach, adesso, e se il giovane si era preparato le proprie parole con cura, l'emozione lo costringe a esitare solo un attimo, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso luminoso e solare. Non lascia andare le mai del Dottore, che anzi stringe con più forza, non toglie un attimo lo sguardo commosso e adorante dal suo.

"Quando ti ho conosciuto non riuscivi neanche a essere il pugno chiuso che avresti voluto essere, avresti voluto, ma non ne avevi la forza. All'inizio non capivo, ma subito, presto, ho pensato che dovevo riuscire ad ottenere una carezza, dalle tue dita troppo fredde. Ma avevo fiducia, l'ho avuta dal primo giorno. Ho fatto bene a non andare via quando mi hai detto 'è pericoloso', e neanche quando mi hai detto 'potresti morire'.

Perché avevo fiducia, e come vedi sono qui di fronte a te oggi, ed è grazie a quella fiducia se posso dirti queste parole.

Sai già tutto quello che sto per dire, non c'è nessuna novità, se non l'emozione di dirtelo in pubblico e di imbarazzarmi di fronte ad amici e parenti che non mi faranno passare liscio il mio romanticismo.

Dal giorno in cui siamo rimasti intrappolati su Euridix, da quando siamo riusciti a fuggire e mi sono seduto a toglierti le schegge di vetro dalle dita, ho pensato 'io voglio stare con quest'uomo'.

Non mi volevi, ma io sono un Ford testardo come un ariete, e non ti ho ascoltato.

Hai cercato di mandarmi via non so quante volte, ma non ci sei mai riuscito, neanche quando avrei dovuto aver paura per il mio bene, e non ne avevo, non ne ho mai avuta, perché avevo fiducia.

E quella carezza che volevo, io l'ho ottenuta cento volte più dolce, cento volte più amorevole, quando mi hai stretto e mi hai detto 'non ti lascio andare, non ti azzardare'.

Forse è vero, forse ti ho salvato, ma la cosa non è a senso unico.

Anche se credi - credevi - di essere soltanto tenebra e cenere, sei il sole che porta la luce alle mie giornate, e il pensiero di vederti sorgere ogni giorno per me è più di quanto io possa volere o meritare.

Sono soltanto un umano, ma per qualche miracolo sono riuscito a fare in modo che mi vedessi, che mi scegliessi. Mi hai scelto, quindi ora e per sempre ti appartengo."

Se il Dottore avesse il coraggio di voltarsi e osservare gli invitati, potrebbe rendersi conto dell'effetto e della portata dei loro voti nuziali. Carlos stringe Sharisse – che abbandonata ogni pretesa di disciplina militare ha nascosto il viso contro la sua spalla per piangere liberamente – e Donna si è abbarbicata a Koshei, i cui occhi brillano più che mai dello splendore di tutte le stelle. Persino la Quattordicesima, paladina per eccellenza della più disinibita strafottenza e allergia a norme e sacramenti, ha gli occhi carichi di lacrime. 

Ma il Dottore non ha la forza di voltarsi e assorbire le decine di diverse realtà, di diverse reazioni emotive alle parole che sono state appena pronunciate. 

In questo momento, mai come ora, nel suo universo potrebbe esistere soltanto Shadrach e non si accorgerebbe di aver perso tutto il resto, non si accorgerebbe della restrizione drastica dei suoi orizzonti. 

Ha bisogno di toccarlo e stringerlo e appoggiarsi alla sua forza tanto umana e fragile eppure tanto solida in confronto ai suoi morbidi cuori millenari. 

Forse, quando ci si permette di amare e di essere amati dopo un lungo periodo di inverno, forse quella primavera è tanto più dolce quanto è aggressiva e intensa. 

Fa un passo avanti e gli si stringe un attimo prima di crollargli tra le braccia. Shadrach l'afferra e lo sorregge, baciandogli i capelli e sussurrandogli parole che non capisce ma di cui intende il senso. Rassicurazioni, vezzeggiativi, domande gentili. 

“ Sto bene,” mormora con voce soltanto un po' tremula, “sto bene, ora mi passa, è solo che...” 

“ Shh, me lo dici dopo,” sussurra Shadrach, “abbiamo tutto il tempo, ricordi? Tutto il tempo del mondo. Ma ora dobbiamo scambiargli gli anelli e non so te, ma non vedo l'ora di farlo.”

Il Dottore riesce a ridere, appena uno sbuffo di risata che tuttavia gli restituisce un po' di energia e un po' di prospettiva. Shadrach ha ragione, la cerimonia non è conclusa e dovranno sopravvivere ancora alla baraonda delle congratulazioni e al rinfresco, prima di potersi ritirare un po' in beata e meritata solitudine matrimoniale.

Lo scambio degli anelli procede senza ulteriori interruzioni, salutato dall'applauso spontaneo e sincero del pubblico. Il Dottore trattiene il respiro finché la sottile vera d'oro non viene spinta fino in fondo dalle dita di Shadrach, finché non riesce a replicare il medesimo gesto con le proprie dita un po' tremanti. 

“ Vuoi baciare lo sposo, Shadrach Ford?” domanda, abbastanza forte perché molti sentano e alcuni ridano, officiante compreso. 

Il Dottore giurerebbe di aver sentito un 'vai così,  _ Thete _ ,  _ mi vida _ !' che può essere soltanto del Corsaro, ma poi Shadrach gli prende il viso tra le mani e l'attira a sé, e tutto si smorza nel più beato oblio.

 

–

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Casa di Shadrach Ford, Area 51 verso il Vecchio Hangar, St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street –** **anno 63, settimo mese, undicesimo giorno.**

 

Più tardi quella sera, le congratulazioni e gli auguri, gli abbracci e le lacrime di amici, colleghi e parenti si confondono nel caleidoscopio di emozioni che rischia di far crollare del tutto il Dottore. 

È con un sollievo un po' colpevole che saluta anche i più restii degli invitati, sperando che colgano il sottile invito a rimuovere la propria presenza dalla casa di una coppia di sposini freschi e esausti.

I suoi saluti personali per propria natura non possono essere spicci: colleghi e parenti di Shadrach saranno ancora sul pianeta domani, e se per caso dovessero essere tornati su Hudson certo saranno di ritorno tra non più di una settimana per lavoro. 

Questo non si può dire per i suoi invitati – gli invitati della TARDIS, a dirla tutta – e in particolare per la TARDIS stessa, che dopo averlo abbracciato un'altra volta con occhi carichi di calore luminescente, ha iniziato a perdere definizione, sfarfallando rapidamente, come un segnale radio sempre più debole e difficile da intercettare.

“ Devo salutarti, mio bellissimo Dottore, ma è stato bello, è stato così bello vederti di nuovo. Sono- come si dice? È una parola buona e grande, brucia come il sole ed è dolce come la primavera. Te l'ho detta prima, ma l'ho dimenticata. Sono- sono quella cosa che brucia come il sole, lo sono per te e per Shadrach Ford. Io sono, sarò, sono sempre stata con te, oh, e imparerò i tempi verbali, tutti i tempi verbali, di tutte le lingue. Sarà divertente, non credi che sarà divertente?”

Istintivamente il Dottore l'abbraccia, si ritrova in mano poco più di un soffio d'oro e una lieve risata siderale, sostituita da un  _ whorp _ divertito e ascendente proveniente dal guscio fisico dell'astronave. 

“ Felice, è questa la parola che cercavi, vero? Sei felice... e vuoi che io lo sia. Te lo prometto, vecchia ragazza, te lo prometto.”

Agli altri – Donna e Koshei e il Corsaro – fa promettere, giurare e spergiurare di essere ancora il giorno dopo. Non può contemplare il pensiero di separarsi da loro adesso, e tuttavia non può neanche dividere la propria attenzione tra loro e l'idea di Shadrach – Shadrach, suo marito – finalmente soltanto suo.

Terminati i saluti e congedati temporaneamente anche gli ospiti più inaspettati, il Dottore entra in casa con un profondo sospiro. 

Il giardino è un disastro di sedie spostate e erba calpestata e pattume vario, in casa restano comunque addobbi floreali – pochi, fortunatamente – bicchieri su ogni superficie, qualche sparuto palloncino sopravvissuto ai giochi dei bambini, resti dei regali, felicitazioni di vario genere. 

Ora come ora, non gli interessa. Ha innumerevoli giorni davanti a sé per rassettare casa, e non è questo il momento di pensarci. 

Passa di stanza in stanza, spegnendo tutte le luci, chiudendo qualche porta in caso di disordine eccessivo e disturbante. Lascia una luce soffusa in camera da letto, neanche fosse un segnalibro tra le pagine di un romanzo, forse persino un promemoria per più tardi, e si dirige verso la cucina, l'unico riquadro di luce superstite nell'abitazione finalmente sprofondata nel buio e nel silenzio.

È anche vero che dalla TARDIS del Corsaro provengono canzonacce piratesche progressivamente più sboccate e le risate combinate di tre persone, ma quando chiude la porta sul retro anche questo rumore si smorza, e resta soltanto il sussurro del frigorifero e lo sbuffo di Shadrach che si mette a sedere dopo aver preparato il tè per entrambi ed essersi tolto la giacca. 

Il Dottore accetta la bevanda calda e fumante con gran piacere, sedendosi a sua volta accanto a Shadrach e prendendo un sorso rivitalizzante.  
Sotto la luce artificiale, i loro anelli nuovi fiammanti colgono ogni riflesso e lo restituiscono moltiplicato, tinto nell'oro. 

Il Dottore li fissa a lungo, meditabondo, sorbendo il suo tè senza pensare in realtà a nulla di concreto e solido, se non alla sensazione di spossatezza che gli sta invadendo le membra e che gli fa venire in mente il letto, sì, ma come rifugio in cui andare a stendere le ossa e lasciarsi sprofondare nel sonno, protetto dall'abbraccio di Shadrach. 

Oh, sarebbe un'idea eccellente. Spegnere tutte le luci e andarsene a dormire insieme, al caldo e al sicuro, lasciando fluire via tutta la tensione degli ultimi giorni e gli stravolgimenti emotivi di questa giornata infinita, assurda, meravigliosa. 

Il Dottore si sente talmente stanco da pensare che questa volta, già, questa volta potrebbe persino dormire tutta la notte. Scommette che a Shadrach piacerebbe poterlo tenere con sé fino al mattino.

E ora che ci pensa, colpito dall'idea e dalle immagini che ne conseguono e che hanno il potere di coprirgli le guance di rossore, quelle rare volte che il Dottore è ancora a letto per le sei, le sette, Shadrach è così caldo e languido e arrendevole e voglioso che lui stesso non è mai riuscito a porsi neanche mezzo scrupolo prima di mettergli le mani addosso.

Shadrach sta pensando qualcosa di molto simile, è chiaro, perché allunga una mano per accarezzare quella del Dottore con dolcezza, e poi sbuffa un pochino.

“ Che giornata, mh?” sembra un po' stanco anche lui, che è la persona più energica e tenace che il Dottore ha avuto il privilegio di conoscere, ma dopo un attimo smette di guardare il fondo della tazza e la sua espressione cambia. Fissa il Dottore dalla coda dell'occhio con uno sguardo che brilla leggermente di felicità, e la sua bocca si incurva in un piccolo sorriso.

“ Ma ne è valsa la pena.”

Il Dottore sorride a sua volta, invaso da un'altra ondata d'amore e felicità che lo riscalda dalla punta dei piedi alle radici dei capelli. 

“ Oh, sì.”

Cadono di nuovo in un silenzio stanco e assorto, con le mani ancora congiunte e le dita intrecciate. 

Dopo qualche secondo, Shadrach alza la mano libera e si slaccia il cravattino, sbottonando i primi due bottoni della camicia con un sospiro di sollievo.

“ Era ora, questo coso ad un certo punto ha iniziato a strangolarmi. Non te la prendere, ma l'umano qui avrebbe quasi voglia di andarsene a dormire.”

Il Dottore è sul punto di dichiararsi d'accordo. Potrebbe persino sbadigliare apertamente per sottolineare il grado di stanchezza al quale si sente arrivato, ed è proprio quello il momento in cui solleva lo sguardo e si rende conto di avere ancora un'insospettabile riserva nascosta di energie. 

Shadrach si è sfilato il cravattino, lasciando sbottonati i primi bottoni della camicia. L'indumento lascia alla vista soltanto una sottile striscia di collo, l'attaccatura delle clavicole e il piccolo affossamento alla base delle stesse. 

“ Shadrach,” gracchia il Dottore, incapace di spiegarsi, di mettere in parole la reazione chimica che quel semplice movimento e quell'unico dettaglio hanno innescato. 

Shadrach si volta, forse con la percezione di qualcosa di strano nel tono del Dottore, e viene prontamente afferrato proprio per lo scollo della camicia, strattonato più vicino per ricevere un bacio ardente e affamato, al quale comunque si adatta subito e di buon grado.

“ Ho- ho cambiato idea,” annuncia il Dottore proprio sulla sua bocca, prima di avventarsi di nuovo su di lui rubargli un altro bacio, non meno entusiasta del primo, senza un solo barlume di quella stanchezza che prima sembrava sul punto di consumargli le ossa. 

“ ... se, se ti va bene,” aggiunge quando riemerge ancora, tirando un respiro rumoroso, quasi un singhiozzo e allontanandosi quanto basta per controllare l'espressione di Shadrach, le sue reazioni.

È tutto rosso in faccia, schiude a stento le palpebre quando inarca un sopracciglio irridente per quanto gli riesce. Messo sotto il più piacevole degli assedi dal Dottore, gli si sono un po' liquefatte le ossa, mentre il sangue ha preso a ruggire incontrollato in ogni vena.

“ Se mi va bene?” balbetta, osservando il Dottore da sotto le ciglia, sornione ma anche sopraffatto. 

“ Volevi andare a dormire,” ribatte il Dottore, in tono un po' mortificato, ma senza riuscire a smettere di accarezzargli il viso, la linea affilata degli zigomi, la pienezza del labbro inferiore, le palpebre delicate. Sta vacillando sul punto umiliante tra il divampare dell'incendio e lo spegnersi in un banale sbuffo di fumo e se non avrà presto una conferma il programma proseguirà come già discusso, con in più una nota di vergogna che le carezze di Shadrach faticherebbero a cancellare. Stupido vecchio ragazzo ancora pieno di complessi.

Fortunatamente Shadrach ride un po', ubriacato dal bacio e dall'ardore tutto spontaneo che il Dottore vi ha infuso.

“ Ma ti pare che- ma secondo te,” continua, sporgendosi per provocarlo con il contatto troppo leggero e fuggevole della bocca sulla sua – il Dottore reagisce subito tentando di approfondire, ristà deluso quando Shadrach si tira indietro per parlare - “ma secondo te posso pensare a dormire quando il mio sposo bellissimo decide di avermi per dessert?”

Qualcosa nelle parole di Shadrach, nel modo in cui le ha pronunciate, o forse nel gesto inconsapevole di leccarsi le labbra, fa improvvisamente pensare al Dottore che sarebbe un'ottima idea consumarlo proprio come il dolce di cui va cianciando. 

“ Allora vieni qua,” risponde, attirandolo di nuovo a sé. Gli bacia la bocca finché Shadrach non è costretto a malincuore a staccarsi per tirare un respiro, gli riempie il collo di piccoli morsi, seguendo con le labbra la striscia sempre più larga di pelle scoperta man mano che il Dottore gli slaccia il gilet e la camicia. 

“ Mi piace quando cambi idea,” commenta Shadrach nel breve spazio tra l'ultimo morso del Dottore in mezzo al suo torace e il modo possessivo, prepotente in cui torna a divorargli la bocca. Istintivamente, Shadrach gli affonda le dita nei capelli, inclina la testa per lasciarsi prendere più liberamente. 

C'è qualcosa nel modo in cui il Dottore lo tocca, ultimamente e in maniera più spiccata proprio stasera, qualcosa di diverso e prezioso e bellissimo. 

Nessuno dei due è più un ragazzo schiavo dei propri ormoni, la loro relazione non è iniziata ieri, ha avuto tutto il tempo di maturare su tutti i livelli, incluso quello fisico. La reazione ai voti di oggi è scontata e molto più umana di quanto forse il Dottore voglia ammettere, ma non è soltanto quello. 

Nel caso di Shadrach, si tratta di una sensazione che diventa palpabile soltanto quando il Dottore lo fissa in un certo modo, lo tocca in un certo modo, arrivando a volte a mollare completamente il freno.

In quei momenti il Dottore è libero, e lascia traboccare la propria essenza dai confini claustrofobici ai quali si condanna.

A volte, per una sorta di ultimo scrupolo del tutto comprensibile, Shadrach si chiede se non sia persino colpa sua, se il Dottore non si restringa e non si costringa a mantenere i propri fenomenali poteri cosmici in un minuscolo spazio vitale in virtù della disarmante, fragile umanità di Shadrach. 

A volte lo pensa, ma poi scarta il pensiero ridendo.

No, è tutto al contrario. 

Forse inizia a dimenticare com'era il Dottore all'inizio. Forse quei giorni di intensi silenzi alieni, quei giorni di frustrazione e lotta e muto supporto iniziano a scolorire, a tingersi dell'oro placido e quieto del presente. Poche settimane di vita beata e sicura sono in grado di cancellare mesi di sopravvivenza e guerra? Di ostinazione e speranza e tenacia? Forse.

Il Dottore non è mai stato di nuovo veramente se stesso se non proprio in questi momenti speciali, in cui la sua facciata grigia e un po' spenta cede e crolla, lasciando divampare l'incendio, lasciando intravvedere nei suoi occhi le lingue di fiamma, come attraverso le finestre di una casa che va a fuoco.

È magnifico, è ardente e un po' spaventoso, cosa che non fa che renderlo semmai più eccitante. 

“ Volevo-” mormora il Dottore, staccandosi dalla sua bocca rovinata e tornando a cospargergli la gola di un misto di baci adoranti e piccoli morsi ancora incerti, ancora troppo delicati. 

“ Cosa, cosa,” ansima Shadrach. Le dita del Dottore sono un po' meno gentili delle sue labbra, un po' più esplicite. Tracciano con insistenza ogni linea e ogni curva, stringendo e premendo, pizzicando se necessario pur di ottenere una reazione.

“ Volevo-” riprova il Dottore, ma il resto della frase si spegne e muore contro la bocca di Shadrach, che l'attira ancora a sé, approfittando della vicinanza per sfilargli la camicia dai pantaloni, accarezzargli solo brevemente il ventre e l'interno delle cosce – il Dottore le allarga istintivamente – prima di chiudere le dita su di lui. 

“ Pensavo-” riprova ancora il Dottore in un inutile singhiozzo. No, tanto vale che si arrenda, impossibile formulare una frase qualsiasi quando non ha abbastanza sangue e ossigeno al cervello. 

“ Pensare,” ride Shadrach, un po' incredulo e un po' estasiato. Una mano del Dottore ha raggiunto quella di Shadrach, non è chiaro se per guidarla o per fermarla. 

“ Pensa  _ dopo _ ,” continua il giovane, afferrando la mano libera del Dottore e premendola invece su di sé, gettando indietro la testa in una risata trionfale quando vede il Dottore arrossire profondamente e perdere il filo di qualsiasi discorso.

“ No, no, volevo che fosse, ah, bello. Romantico.” 

Cosa ci fanno ancora scomodamente seduti in cucina, in disordine e così accaldati da sragionare, il Dottore se lo chiederebbe anche, ma al momento pare la cosa più logica del mondo e le ultime energie che ha per ragionare il Dottore le usa per questa frase, accolta da Shadrach con un'altra piccola risata e dal suono netto e preciso del bottone dei calzoni del Dottore che salta fuori dalla sua asola.

“ Letto a baldacchino e petali di rosa? Possiamo farlo, certo, ma  _ dopo _ . Va bene, va bene così. Va benissimo così.”

Il Dottore apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, probabilmente protestare o indignarsi, se ne ha ancora la forza. Shadrach lo blocca subito con una mano sulla bocca, mentre con l'altra riesce ad avere la meglio sulla sua zip. Ride quando sente il Dottore sussultare contro le sue dita quando finalmente lo tocca, lo sente sbuffare, il suo respiro caldo contro la sua mano.

“ Seriamente,  _ marito _ ,” continua Shadrach, “vuoi  _ veramente _ parlare quando potresti piuttosto scoparmi contro il tavolo?” 

Il Dottore chiude gli occhi, soffoca un gemito contro le sue dita. Macchie di colore profondo gli macchiano gli zigomi e Shadrach lo sente muoversi istintivamente contro l'altra sua mano, un piccolo scatto dei fianchi insufficiente e irrisolto.

“ Sei bellissimo,” aggiunge Shadrach dopo un attimo, accarezzandogli la bocca con le dita mentre sposta la mano e gli restituisce la parola. 

Non sono parole vuote, come lo scarso amor proprio del Dottore qualche volta ha voluto a tutti i costi credere, e Shadrach non è l'unico estimatore dei suoi pregi non soltanto intellettuali. Non per niente è geloso in maniera ridicola e prepotente di chiunque abbia oltrepassato anche solo inconsciamente i confini ben delimitati del suo territorio e abbia provato ad avvicinarsi al Dottore.

“ Sei talmente bello vestito così, è tutto il giorno che penso a quanto ti voglio,” prosegue Shadrach, ottenendo in cambio dal Dottore un lamento quasi supplichevole. Tra lo sguardo di Shadrach, che si è scurito e tinto di acquamarina, per quanto ormai divorata dal nero delle pupille, le sue parole, il timbro abissale della sua voce e il tocco delle sue mani, il Dottore non è più sicuro di esistere in quanto unico essere e di non essersi invece dissolto in una vaporosa costellazione di molecole.

“ Tu- tu vuoi-” soffia a stento dopo un secondo, cercando di aggrapparsi alle parole, per quanto risultino anche più scivolose dei pensieri ai quali dovrebbero essere agganciate, come palloncini all'elio pronti a slacciarsi dal supporto e a prendere il volo nell'alto dei cieli.

“ Sì?” risponde Shadrach, socchiudendo le palpebre sugli occhi più felini che mai. I grandi felini producono un suono simile alle fusa, molto più cupo e rombante, come il tremore sotterraneo e incontenibile sotto il suolo in preparazione di un'eruzione vulcanica. 

Il Dottore lo sa per esperienza, è stato un esploratore più volte nelle sue vite, ha persino viaggiato con Darwin per un periodo anche se ora come ora non saprebbe ricordarsi che aspetto avesse all'epoca. Se lo ricorderebbe, se fosse stato il Quattordicesimo, praticamente l'altro ieri? No, forse era l'Undicesimo, e non era Darwin, erano serate seduti intorno al fuoco da campo con Riddell a parlare di quella volta dei dinosauri e di Nefertiti.

Ma Shadrach, ah, il tono di Shadrach è sornione e sonoro e musicale, e la sua mente inebriata produce metafore ardite e mostruose come la Sfinge. La voce di Shadrach è come il rombo del più profondo sisma che squassa i fondali degli abissi marini e produce tsunami, ed è come le improbabili fusa profonde e sonore di un giaguaro nascosto nella cassa armonica di un violoncello.

“ Tu vuoi che io ti-?” 

“ Credevo che questo punto fosse ben chiaro, amore, coraggio, dillo.”

“ Tu vuoi che io ti-” 

Il Dottore fa una pausa, tira un respiro profondo e riapre gli occhi, cercando lo sguardo di Shadrach. Certo ha visto acque tropicali, interi atolli con incredibili barriere coralline, oceani meno profondi e magnifici degli occhi mutevoli di Shadrach. Ha visto cieli e pianeti e mari e galassie meno splendenti, soli meno rilucenti. O forse è soltanto che non ha più sangue in circolo, e mentre la sua testa delira scempiaggini, il suo minuscolo cervello rettile reagisce agli unici stimoli che conosce. 

“ Tu vuoi che io ti scopi contro il tavolo della cucina,” mormora il Dottore, riuscendo in qualche modo a sostenere lo sguardo di Shadrach e non disperdersi immediatamente contro la sua mano, che adesso lo stringe e l'accarezza direttamente sulla pelle nuda. 

È aiutato in questo dal fatto che Shadrach si ferma smozzicando una mezza bestemmia.  _ Non  _ è aiutato dal fatto che il viso già accaldato di Shadrach si copre di rossore profondo e sfacciato, che gli colora anche la gola e le orecchie, lo costringe a schiudere le labbra e gli illanguidisce gli occhi increduli.

“ Cazzo, sì!” è la sua riposta spontanea e diretta, persino brutale. 

“ Ma non è...” protesta debolmente il Dottore, cercando inutilmente di terminare la frase e arrivando poi ad arrendersi.

“ Non è romantico?” suggerisce Shadrach, al che il Dottore può soltanto annuire appena appena, ignorato da Shadrach che prosegue con foga, “perché, non è romantico non riuscire neanche ad arrivare in camera per consumare il matrimonio da quanto vuoi tuo marito?”

“ Ah, Shadrach Ford, ma io voglio- io voglio prendermi cura di te,” risponde il Dottore, in modo leggermente più chiaro e coerente di prima e Shadrach è costretto a rallentare le carezze con le quali lo sta mandando ai matti, a sporgersi per farlo tacere col bacio più languido e affamato che riesce a dargli. 

“ Tu ti prendi cura di me, lo fai sempre. Anche il primo giorno, quando non mi volevi a bordo, tu ti stavi prendendo cura di me, cercando di proteggermi.”

Il Dottore cerca di negare, no-no, ma Shadrach sorride e lo bacia ancora prima di proseguire e al Dottore non resta che soccombere.

“ Tu non sei umano, potresti ignorare tutte le mie necessità umane, ma non lo fai. Cerchi di capire se ho freddo, se ho paura, se devo mangiare o dormire o sentirmi al sicuro. Io non riesco a spiegarti come mi sento quanto penso che di tutte le creature dell'universo tu non solo hai scelto me, ma mi hai anche donato la vita. Romantico? Quello è romantico. È la cosa più bella e romantica che io abbia visto o sentito e tu l'hai fatta per me. Ma anche amarmi, anche farmi sentire la tua presenza lo è. E io- e io ne ho bisogno,” termina, con un sorriso lucente che schiarisce un po' la mente del Dottore.

“ Tu- ne sei certo?”

Fortuna che Shadrach sa molto bene che le resistenze del Dottore sono esclusivamente pro-forma. Se non lo sapesse, comunque, avrebbe il più empirico dei modi per scoprirlo, visto che il Dottore continua a strusciarsi inconsciamente, lievemente contro la sua mano, alla ricerca di maggior frizione e sollievo.

Shadrach si sporge per parlargli direttamente all'orecchio, anche se sono soltanto loro due, nell'unico riquadro illuminato di tutta la casa in mezzo al giardino buio, al quartiere addormentato – fatta eccezione per le due TARDIS da cui provengono ancora occasionali scoppi di risate ubriache.

“ Dottore, io  _ amo _ quando tu mi tocchi, in qualsiasi modo e in qualsiasi momento. E non so spiegarti, non riesco a spiegarti com'è quando ti ho dentro di me, quando è languido e lento e quando è veloce e violento, non ho le parole adatte, dovrai vederlo da te una volta con i poteri psichici di cui ti vanti tanto, se non riesci a vederlo con i tuoi occhi e con i tuoi sensi. Ma non dubitare mai, mai più del fatto che io possa volerlo. Lo voglio sempre.”

“ Ma io lo so,” mormora il Dottore, con un candore che non si addice all'occasione. “Lo so, l'ho capito la prima volta che me l'hai detto.”

Shadrach sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso dalle parole almeno quanto lo è dal gesto del Dottore, che si alza in piedi invitandolo a fare lo stesso e poi lo stringe, sospirando di sollievo quando riesce a strusciarsi contro di lui, pelle contro ancora troppa stoffa. 

“ _ Rassilon _ , sei troppo vestito,” mormora, e poi prosegue lungo il filo del discorso. “L'ho sempre saputo, l'ho sempre creduto, Shadrach Ford, la parte difficile – ogni volta – è sentirmi degno di tutta quella fiducia,” continua, spingendogli la camicia giù dalle spalle e coprendo la pelle man mano scoperta di baci reverenti.

“ Girati,” dice piano, mentre lascia scorrere le mani su ogni magnifico dettaglio del corpo di Shadrach, accarezzandogli i fianchi con una piccola pausa per spingere le dita contro la sua carne soda, tracciando ogni rilievo e avvallamento di torace e addome.

Con un guizzo di audacia infila le dita nei passanti dei suoi calzoni, l'attira a sé per sentirlo, per potersi strusciare, sopprimendo un gemito perché non è abbastanza, ed è già troppo.

Shadrach lo lascia libero di muoversi senza interferire, ma si volta per esigere ancora un lungo bacio disordinato e profondo, mentre ruota le anche per restituirgli la prima spinta istintiva.

“ Ah, per favore,” ansima Shadrach quando riesce a staccarsi per tirare un lungo respiro concitato. L'idea stessa, la sola idea che il Dottore stia di fatto facendo ciò di cui hanno parlato in maniera tanto grafica è abbastanza da dargli il capogiro. Se poi pensa con pochi neuroni sparsi ancora superstiti al modo in cui il Dottore gli si struscia contro, caldo e duro e nudo, è costretto a smozzicare versi osceni sul fondo della gola, appoggiandosi con forza alla superficie del tavolo, stringendone forte i bordi per sostenersi. 

“ Forza!” esclama dopo un attimo, privandosi del sostegno di una mano per allungarla alla cieca, chiuderla in qualche modo sul fianco del Dottore per attirarlo a sé con maggiore decisione. 

Boccheggia incredulo quando ottiene in cambio la pressione decisa di una mano in mezzo alla schiena, poi sulla spalla, che asseconda fino ad appoggiare la guancia contro il ripiano del tavolo. 

“ Stai giù,” mormora il Dottore – Shadrach non riesce a vederlo in faccia, ma ha un'idea del colore che il suo viso deve aver preso, un'ondata rosso fuoco che gli colora anche le orecchie – e Shadrach geme forte, scosso da un brivido caldo che lo costringe a spingersi indietro e in alto col bacino, cercando maggior contatto, maggiore esposizione.

Shadrach ansima forte, gli si spinge contro in uno scatto istintivo delle anche quando il Dottore si spinge più vicino, allunga le mani oltre i suoi fianchi, le lascia risalire ad accarezzargli il ventre, prima di slacciargli i calzoni. Si riduce a gemere, incoerente e voglioso, quando avverte l'aria sulla pelle, subito sostituita dalla sensazione del Dottore contro di lui.

  
"Si si si," mugola Shadrach. Nella posizione in cui è, piegato contro il tavolo e tenuto giù dalla mano del Dottore in mezzo alle scapole quando minaccia di volersi sollevare, Shadrach non può fare nulla per costringere il Dottore a sbrigarsi.

  
Può soltanto voltarsi a fatica e non del tutto, cercando lo sguardo del Dottore da sotto le ciglia socchiuse e imperlate di piccole lacrime, arrossire violentemente e soffocare un gemito al vederlo cacciarsi due dita in bocca.

  
"Ah, sbrigati, sbrigati," piagnucola, quando le dita del Dottore lo toccano, lo sfiorano appena dapprima, perdendo ben presto ogni pretesa di pazienza e gentilezza.  
A volte sarebbe bellissimo se il Dottore potesse dimenticare per cinque minuti la propria missione e la propria vocazione, dimenticarsi di dover essere giusto e corretto, e reclamasse Shadrach senza alcuna cautela.

  
Ma è già tanto cosi, e Shadrach è sicuro di averlo sentito fremere e sobbalzare in risposta al suo premersi indietro contro le sue dita.  
"Cosa aspetti, dammelo! Lo voglio ora!” ansima Shadrach contro il ripiano del tavolo, assecondando ogni movimento del Dottore per quanto gli è possibile. Le sue parole strappano al Dottore un verso gutturale e feroce e hanno l'effetto pratico di fargli ritirare le dita – Shadrach sospira e quasi singhiozza di frustrazione, prontamente ringoiata quando sente il Dottore premersi dentro.

È a questo punto che Shadrach perde totalmente l'uso della parola, limitandosi a brevi gemiti spezzati e ansimi concitati che non gli permettono di riprendere fiato. Il Dottore non riesce nemmeno a fermarsi un attimo quando è tutto dentro, con le mani saldamente piantate sui fianchi di Shadrach. Fosse per lui, si fermerebbe un secondo per dargli il tempo di essere pronto, probabilmente si chinerebbe su di lui per baciare il punto in mezzo alla schiena contro il quale ha premuto per spingerlo giù piuttosto brutalmente e ogni suo gesto conterrebbe desiderio, premura e devozione intrecciati in maniera inestricabile. 

Quando è in condizioni di intendere e di volere, Shadrach questo lo sa, lo apprezza, lo condivide. Ma non c'è proprio spazio per il momento di gentilezza del Dottore, non c'è e non deve esserci e non c'è un solo secondo da perdere. Hanno tutto il resto della notte, tutto il resto della prima notte di qualcosa che hanno giurato e promesso di voler portare avanti per quanti anni costituiranno il 'sempre' su cui hanno basato i propri voti. C'è tutto il resto di un tempo infinito per rinnovare quei voti e per giustificarli con azioni e parole. 

Al momento, invece, c'è soltanto il nudo e più puro e selvaggio bisogno. Shadrach si spinge indietro il più possibile, ruota le anche per andar incontro al Dottore, convincerlo a muoversi e a farlo  _ subito _ . 

Nuovi lamenti gli sfuggono dalle labbra umide quando il Dottore obbedisce di buon grado alle sue suppliche. 

“ Ah, sì,” sussurra contro il legno, con gli occhi pallidi socchiusi e carichi di lacrime beate mentre il Dottore lo possiede. Qualcosa cambia impercettibilmente nel tono, nell'atmosfera della stanza quando il Dottore stacca una mano dal fianco di Shadrach lasciando sulla sua pelle chiara le impronte perfette dei singoli polpastrelli. 

Shadrach si aspetta una tirata di capelli, o magari le dita del Dottore strette finalmente intorno al suo uccello sgocciolante. Non che sia fondamentale, per quanto molto piacevole – se anche il Dottore non lo toccasse proprio, a Shadrach manca ormai poco. 

Da lucido, dopo una lunga doccia e con un pigiama pulito e una tazza di tè, Shadrach sarebbe in grado di spiegare, nel tono piano e pragmatico che fa arrossire il Dottore più di un'oscenità, come in momenti come questo non sia il più perfetto degli orgasmi a costituire la prima priorità, quanto il fatto stesso di essere posseduto, reclamato e preteso dal Dottore con una prepotenza che normalmente non gli è propria.

Con sua grande sorpresa la mano del Dottore scende ad accarezzargli la spalla, percorre il braccio fino a sfiorargli il dorso della mano e a intrecciare le dita tra le sue, stringendo forte. 

Forse così facendo il Dottore ha privato la propria stretta sui fianchi di Shadrach di stabilità, le proprie spinte di un po' di potenza e precisione, ma è proprio questo gesto a decretare il cambiamento di atmosfera. 

Shadrach ricambia la stretta con forza, ansimando senza riaprire gli occhi con il viso rovente contro la superficie del tavolo. Non capirebbe una sola parola, se il Dottore parlasse proprio adesso, ma non ha bisogno di sentirlo parlare, non ha bisogno di una spiegazione per capire cosa significhi il suo gesto.

L'avverte rallentare i propri movimenti, trasformare le spinte secche e violente in qualcosa di più languido e sinuoso. La mano che ancora gli stringe il fianco lascia la presa, scivola a cingergli la vita mentre il Dottore si stringe più vicino, fino ad appoggiare il torace contro la sua schiena, i suoi due cuori un ritmo veloce e stabile contro l'unico battito furibondo di Shadrach.

Sta vibrando sul limite, sull'orlo del piacere, oscillando per ogni movimento del Dottore che non lo spinge oltre, no, piuttosto sposta un po' più in là il momento in cui potrebbe dissolversi. 

“ Così vicino,” balbetta, “così vicino,” ripete Shadrach con gli occhi strizzati, le ciglia piene di lacrime calde. Non riesce a trattenere un verso, un ringhio basso e spezzato che cede il posto ad un lungo lamento bisognoso quando la mano del Dottore gli si stringe intorno, e la sua voce gli sussurra all'orecchio “lascia andare, amore, vieni per me.”

Ah ma questo è sleale, è così sleale da costringere Shadrach a riaprire gli occhi, per quanto anche voltandosi il più possibile non sia in grado di vedere bene il Dottore in faccia, ma possa comunque ricevere il suo bacio un po' storto e sorridente. 

Si rende conto di essersi lasciato trasportare oltre, lamentandosi senza formare vere parole e interrompendosi con un mezzo grido scioccato, soltanto quando concettualizza che il Dottore gli grava ancora indosso, impossibilmente fermo e teso, e aspetta. 

“ No, no,” si sente balbettare, rauco e stravolto, sciogliendo a malincuore le dita dalla stretta tenace del Dottore per stringergli ancora il fianco, stringerlo contro di sé non appena si rende conto che il Dottore intende ritirarsi, allontanarsi.

L'ondata di tenerezza che lo travolge è persino più sconvolgente dell'orgasmo – francamente epico, se deve essere sincero – e lo costringe quasi a ridere, colmandogli nel contempo le membra di un calore che cancella la stanchezza e ogni stupido piccolo dolore umano dovuto alla scomodità della posizione e all'entusiasmo dell'amore.

Questo magnifico, disarmante idiota millenario sta senza dubbio pensando solo e soltanto al piacere e al benessere di Shadrach, e considera di non poterlo costringere ad accoglierlo, adesso che l'estasi e il sudore si stanno rapidamente raffreddando sulla sua pelle. 

“ Tu non ti muovi da qui,” ordina Shadrach, un po' troppo languido per essere perentorio. “Non ci provare neanche. Io ti voglio dentro di me. Forza! Muoviti!”

Se il Dottore ha in programma di esitare o controbattere, il piccolo lamento di Shadrach che ancora si spinge contro di lui ha il potere di sciogliere ogni sua resistenza. Gli manca talmente poco, comunque, che tra le parole e i movimenti di Shadrach, gli bastano poche spinte lente e profonde per lasciarsi andare.

“ _ Ora _ puoi anche portarmi a letto,” mormora Shadrach dopo qualche secondo, in tono divertito che tuttavia tradisce un po' di stanchezza genuina. Alza una mano per accarezzare i capelli del Dottore, che pur nella mollezza del compimento riesce ad avere abbastanza coscienza da non crollargli addosso, da non fargli male. Ah, un giorno Shadrach riuscirà a fargli perdere il senso di sé in maniera così totale e completa che il Dottore non avrà modo di pensare neanche con un barlume di coscienza a queste premure, per quanto essere siano delicate e lusinghiere.

“ Magari prima potremmo fare un bagno,” mormora il Dottore, baciandogli la nuca e le spalle, e accarezzandogli la schiena, sorprendendosi come sempre alla quantità di segni che gli ha lasciato, con i denti e con le dita.

“ Con una tazza di tè?” domanda Shadrach, speranzoso. È in una posizione terribilmente scomoda e il Dottore non è proprio leggero, anche se si sforza di esserlo. Ma le sue carezze sono talmente gentili e affettuose, e in questa posizione può sentire più facilmente il battito dei suoi cuori, che va lentamente calmandosi e rallentando. 

Il Dottore si raddrizza, si rimette in piedi ridendo, dandogli persino uno schiaffetto dispettoso sul sedere. 

“ Puoi fare il tè, mentre vado a preparare la vasca, mh?”

È il turno di Shadrach di rialzarsi, con una piccola smorfia di fastidio che non riesce a cancellare del tutto il suo sorriso luminoso e appagato, almeno per il momento.

“ Certo,” risponde, chinandosi per baciare ancora e per bene il Dottore, con una tenerezza che può sembrare un po' fuori luogo in questo momento, con loro due nudi e sporchi in mezzo alla cucina, ed è invece proprio per questo tanto più adeguata e necessaria.

“ Dopo, dopo,” mormora il Dottore, staccandosi con un piccolo sorriso e un bacio ridicolo sulla punta del naso di Shadrach. 

“ Prometti,” ribatte Shadrach. Sta ancora scherzando, ma il tono del Dottore quando alza lo sguardo per rispondergli è serio, per quanto sereno e dolce. 

“ Ho già promesso.”

 

\--

 

Il giorno è già sorto da un pezzo, quando il Dottore e Shadrach ricevono una sveglia violenta e inaspettata sotto forma di urla sguaiate e imprecazioni piratesche. 

Nel migliore dei casi sarebbe un modo di annunciarsi piuttosto volgare e maleducato, considerando che si tratta del giorno dopo una prima notte di nozze, ma è anche vero che il Dottore notoriamente dorme molto poco, e che è stato concordato un appuntamento per ora di pranzo tra gli sposi e gli ultimi ospiti, i tre viaggiatori dello spazio e del tempo.

“ Ma cosa...?” rantola Shadrach, a stento in grado di tenere gli occhi aperti. Il Dottore è già più vigile, e si allunga nell'intrico disordinato delle lenzuola per accarezzargli i capelli e dargli un ridicolo bacino sul segno di un morso che gli decora la spalla. Dovrebbe sentirsi un po' in colpa per lo stato attuale delle cose, nella fattispecie l'aver svegliato Shadrach verso le quattro del mattino con l'urgenza di toccarlo e possederlo. Sarà mezzogiorno, ma tra una cosa e l'altra non hanno ripreso sonno che a mattinata già inoltrata.

Dovrebbe sentirsi un po' in colpa, ma non riesce proprio a richiamare quella specifica sensazione dai suoi archivi emotivi. Non questa mattina, col sole che penetra violento e di traverso nella stanza quando si alza a spalancare le finestre, e i raggi si distendono sul letto e sullo spicchio di faccia e ciocca di capelli che è l'unica cosa visibile di Shadrach.

“ Nnnnghh,” bofonchia, schiacciando la faccia nel cuscino, e il Dottore si sente sul punto di traboccare d'amore.

“ Sorgi e splendi,” l'invita il Dottore con gentilezza, facendo una smorfia quando i richiami non tanto gentili provenienti dalla porta d'ingresso rimbombano amplificati nella stanza, trasportati dall'aria fresca e dai raggi del sole.

“ _ Thete! _ Sveglia! Forza! Abbiamo preparato il pranzo mancate solo voi sposini,  _ anda ya!” _

“ Nnngh,” ripete Shadrach, riscuotendosi quel che basta per lanciare un cuscino con forza fuori dalla finestra. Qualcosa si rovescia con un rumore di cocci infranti e colorite imprecazioni in spagnolo e in francese si mischiano in un incomprensibile amalgama.

Il Dottore si affaccia alla finestra per constatare l'entità del danno, si ritrova Donna Tyler comodamente seduta per terra sotto la finestra. 

“ Che ci fai lì, bambina?” le chiede, registrando solo di sfuggita i movimenti di Shadrach che finalmente si alza e ciabatta nudo e scalzo fino in bagno, e del Corsaro e Koshei che hanno ingaggiato una furiosa quanto ridicola battaglia armati di cuscino e fedora rosso e nero. 

“ Il punto più sicuro è quello più vicino alla sorgente dell'attacco,” ribatte la ragazza, tornando alla sua frenetica partita a Tetris sul cellulare. 

“ Sun Tzu?” domanda il Dottore, interessato dall' _ aplomb _ con cui la ragazza gli risponde. Se la ricorda molto più giovane, molto più sbarazzina, animata da un entusiasmo rovente. Ha ancora quella scintilla, ma si è smorzata, mutando in qualcosa di più adulto e asciutto, persino remoto. Donna Tyler non sarà cresciuta molto d'età dall'ultima volta che l'ha vista, ma è già cambiata e lascia intravvedere la donna magnifica che sarà tra non molto tempo. 

“ No,” ribatte lei, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dal videogioco, “non è l'Arte della Guerra, è l'Arte della Sopravvivenza al Viaggio Spaziale con uno Spaceman che non sa Pilotare. Copyright Donna Tyler.”

“ Ah, povero Koshei,” ride il Dottore, “questo l'ha preso da me, temo.”

Il terribile scontro tra il cuscino e il fedora è terminato in una pioggia di piume bianche sull'intero giardino. Una finisce in faccia a Donna, costringendola a starnutire e a perdere la concentrazione sulla serratissima partita al livello più difficile del gioco. 

“ Game Over! Avevo quasi battuto il mio record!” ruggisce Donna, lanciando il telefono nell'erba e buttandosi di peso nella nuvola di piume, cercando il colpevole per punirlo. 

Il Dottore torna dentro la stanza accompagnato dalle risate divertite di Koshei e dalle proteste di Donna, ritrova Shadrach fresco di doccia e seduto sul letto a strofinarsi i capelli con un asciugamano.

“ Ah questo è sleale, Shadrach Ford,” esclama il Dottore, in tono allegro. È stato un risveglio brutale, ma tutto, a partire dal letto terremotato passando per la giornata incredibilmente luminosa fuori dalla finestra e terminando con i bisticci della sua famiglia lì fuori, tutto concorre a farlo sentire leggero e felice. 

Poi c'è anche Shadrach, che ha sposato esattamente ieri a quest'ora, che alza lo sguardo ancora assonnato e languido mentre si asciuga i capelli e inarca un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo. Ha un altro asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, la pelle ancora cosparsa di minute goccioline d'acqua.

“ Niente indovinelli prima del caffè,” borbotta, e il Dottore ride di nuovo. Shadrach di norma si alza presto e senza difficoltà, per quanto non presto quanto il Dottore che ha un sonno molto più breve. Ma il suo alzarsi presto è dovuto in non piccola parte all'abitudine squisitamente umana e un po' frustrante – o così pensa il Dottore – di andare a letto almeno otto ore prima, e Shadrach di certo non ha dormito per otto ore, né consecutive né a intervalli.

“ Nessun indovinello,” risponde il Dottore, avvicinandosi per sostituire le mani alle sue nel passargli l'asciugamano sui riccioli pesanti di acqua che già cercano di riprendere la propria forma. “Ma sei così bello, non ho voglia di uscire di qua.”

Shadrach arrossisce, un po' più sveglio di prima, ma poi fa una smorfia e scuote piano la testa, no-no.

“ Conosco una piratessa che butterà giù la porta, se la facciamo aspettare. Oppure potrebbe insistere per unirsi a noi,” ribatte Shadrach, aprendo comunque un po' le gambe perché il Dottore possa avvicinarsi e lui possa seppellirgli la faccia contro il cotone caldo del pigiama che gli copre la pancia.

“ No, no,” ride il Dottore, “e poi io voglio vederli, voglio stare un po' con loro. Ma vorrei riuscire a fare entrambe le cose.”

“ Immagine orribile,” bofonchia Shadrach contro la sua pancia, scosso da un sottile brivido silenzioso quando il Dottore smette di strofinargli i capelli e procede ad asciugargli le spalle e la schiena. 

“ E tu non pensarci. Ora vestiti, ti porto il caffé.”

È una fortuna che Shadrach obbedisca subito, perché altrimenti il Dottore avrebbe qualche difficoltà a svolgere i propri doveri di padrone di casa, staccandosi da Shadrach per preparargli il caffè e per poi lavarsi e vestirsi a sua volta. 

Scherzi a parte, comunque, è vero che desidera trascorrere un po' di tempo con i suoi ospiti, in particolare con Koshei. 

Ha incontrato Corsair più volte durante le scorse vite, ma non vede Koshei da un tempo molto più lungo. Certe volte ha disperato di poterlo rivedere, di potersi sentire ancora degno di essere chiamato 'padre' e illuminato dalla luce dei suoi occhi pieni di stelle.

Il ragazzo – nella sua prima rigenerazione, avrà due o tre secoli a dirla tutta – non ha avuto un'infanzia e un'adolescenza particolarmente felici e il Dottore non vuole pensarci, non oggi, non domani, tentando di distanziarsi da un passato che per una volta è veramente passato, inciso nella pietra e senza alcuna possibilità di essere riscritto.

L'importante – l'assurdo e magnifico e meraviglioso – è che Koshei sia qui oggi così come è arrivato ieri attirato dalla traccia temporale della TARDIS, e ci sarà tempo per i sensi di colpa se il Dottore permetterà loro di rientrare, lasciando socchiusa la porta dei propri cuori. 

Koshei bussa piano alla porta sul retro, mentre il Dottore si affaccenda in cucina con il caffè di Shadrach. Le due donne pericolose sono distratte a risolvere un vecchio schema di sudoku 30x30 estratto dalla tasca dei jeans di Donna Tyler e per il momento sono silenziosamente seduta l'una accanto all'altra, assorte in calcoli e strategie. Durerà molto poco, ma l'inquietante alleanza e l'ancora più spaventosa tranquillità lasciano qualche quieto secondo al Dottore in compagnia di suo figlio.

“ Entra figliolo,” sorride il Dottore, aprendogli la porta e invitandolo a sedersi al tavolo di cucina. 

Ha messo a bollire l'acqua per il tè mentre attende che il caffè salga nella moka rossa regalo della TARDIS, e fa presto a prendere un'altra tazza per Koshei, spingendo verso di lui un piatto di Jammie Dodgers che il giovane accetta con una gioia che conferma soltanto il potere della genetica.

“ Non so quanto durerà la tregua, padre,” sentenzia Koshei, con una smorfietta maliziosa e gli occhi brillanti. 

Il Dottore sorride.

“ Mi ricordo di aver accompagnato tua madre a ridere della disfatta dell'Invincible Armada qualche secolo fa,” commenta, prendendo un biscotto e mordicchiandolo pensierosamente. Non attinge con piacere o con frequenza ai ricordi delle sue vite precedenti, specialmente se si tratta di quando è stato il Quattordicesimo, ardente e sfacciato nella propria beata incoscienza, il compagno più adeguato all'indole fiammente del Corsaro.

Ma oggi tutto vale, tutto è concesso, e la presenza di Koshei è calmante e riesce a riequilibrarlo al punto da consentirgli di aprire vecchie scatolette in cui conserva ricordi banditi, marchiati come troppo pericolosi.

“ E mi ricordo di essere stato con lei a Port Royal più volte di quanto fosse saggio, mentre la Rani tramava nell'ombra,” prosegue, tenendo per sé un pensiero per Ushas, un interrogativo mai risolto su dove sia mai andata a cacciarsi la scienziata, dopo averlo avvelenato oh – quando era così giovane e scoordinato.

“ Il punto a cui voglio arrivare,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, versando il caffè nella tazzina e aggiungendo dello zucchero, “è che conosco tua madre e questa calma è soltanto un momento di tranquillità prima di un'esplosione. Sta rifornendo la Santa Barbara.”

Koshei ride di gusto, mordicchia un altro biscotto mentre il Dottore si allontana per portare il caffè a Shadrach.

Se lo ritrova giusto dietro l'angolo, attirato dal profumo della bevanda. 

Shadrach sbatte le palpebre sulla figura esotica, affascinante di Koshei seduto in cucina davanti al piatto di biscotti come un bimbo all'ora della merenda, fa per ritirarsi con uno sguardo comprensivo e un bacio minuscolo ma il Dottore gli fa cenno di mettersi a sedere. 

Non c'è niente che debba nascondergli, e in quanto a Koshei non crede che il giovane possa veramente sentirsi imbarazzato a discutere qualcosa in sua presenza. 

“ _ Mama  _ è contenta, padre. Potrebbe andare a scriverlo a cannonate soniche nello spazio siderale,  _ n'est ce pas _ ? Anzi, meglio che io non le dia troppe idee. Ma è felice. Dice che lei ha chiuso con gli umani,” prosegue Koshei, con una piccola smorfia dolorosa, “ma che hai la sua benedizione, anche se cosa vorresti fartene della benedizione di una subdola cagna da forca non lo sa.”

Il Dottore quasi soffoca nella tazza, tossisce un po' e poi finalmente riesce a riprendere il respiro. 

“ Certo che voglio la sua benedizione. Ho bisogno di tutte le possibili benedizioni,” prosegue, alzando lo sguardo per cogliere quello di Shadrach. Arrossisce un po' di fronte alla muta intensità dei suoi occhi, che contengono una promessa che non necessita di parole.

Scende un piccolo silenzio confortevole, rotto dalla voce pensierosa di Koshei. Le sue parole sono quelle che il Dottore si rigira nelle mente fin da ieri, senza osare pronunciarle.

“ Padre, posso tornare a trovarti? Ora conosco la strada, ma se tu desideri che io la dimentichi...” 

Il Dottore si prende un attimo prima di rispondere. Mette giù la tazza del tè, si alza lentamente e si avvicina a Koshei, ancora seduto a osservare le profondità ambrate del suo tè. 

È talmente serio da aver dimenticato persino i consueti intercalari in varianti dialettali di italiano e francese. 

Nella cucina di Shadrach Ford si sorprendono tutti, il Dottore per primo, quando l'alieno più anziano si china sul più giovane e l'abbraccia con forza, quasi con ferocia. 

Non è un gesto consueto per il Dottore, e tutta la sua espansività è riservata normalmente a Shadrach. 

“ Ti prego, figlio mio, non dimenticarla mai,” sussurra, abbastanza piano perché soltanto Koshei possa sentire. Se poi anche Shadrach sentisse, per lui non avrebbe alcun senso perché d'istinto il Dottore è scivolato nelle sillabe musicali e liquide della propria lingua madre.

“ Non credevo di essere degno di guardarti in faccia e vantarmi di essere tuo padre, non sopportavo l'idea di farti male, o sporcarti con il mio peccato. Ma ora sei qui e ti prego, non dimenticarti mai la via.”

“ _ Ah, Maria Vergine!”  _ sbotta Koshei, ma le sue parole spavalde hanno un tono tremolante più che blasfemo e se si scioglie dalla stretta un po' convulsa del Dottore è soltanto per alzarsi e farsi abbracciare meglio e ricambiare la stretta con altrettanta ferocia. 

Nessuno dei due si accorge del fatto che Shadrach si è allontanato in punta di piedi, senza disturbare padre e figlio. 

Nessuno dei due se ne accorge finché note leggerissime e ariose non iniziano a riempire il silenzio con la propria magia, il suo modo di essere presente senza intromettersi. 

 

– -

 


	7. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 

Shadrach lo trova seduto in giardino, a gambe incrociate sul prato umido e con la schiena appoggiata alla panchina verde, e si ferma un attimo a guardarlo finché è sicuro di non esser visto. Suo marito di una settimana, pensa, con un sorriso divertito.

Non ha mai pensato che una tale etichetta si potesse appiccicare al Dottore, ma deve averci creduto, a propria insaputa, abbastanza da trasformare quel pensiero impossibile e quella speranza ridicola in una realtà che non manca di fargli girare la testa per la novità e la gioia.

  
È seduto per terra a gambe incrociate, avvolto nella sua vestaglia blu e un po' spettinato, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo, splendente di stelle ora che la pioggia si è esaurita.  
A cosa sta pensando? Dall'inclinazione della sua testa, Shadrach immagina che stia guardando le stelle, lucide nel cielo scuro come gioielli appena lustrati. Forse ne sente la mancanza? Il pensiero sorge e cala come un'onda quieta nella marea della sera. Shadrach passa senza pensarci il pollice lungo la fascetta del suo anello.

  
No, no.

  
Il Dottore ha avuto tutto il tempo necessario ad annoiarsi su 221b, e per quanto sia un gran bugiardo questo non vuol dire che le sue bugie siano anche buone. In qualche modo, Shadrach avrebbe colto il suo disagio, l'avrebbe costretto a sputarlo fuori a costo di ricorrere alle maniere forti.

  
Dal suo punto di osservazione, vede il Dottore sospirare, le sue spalle abbassarsi un po' sotto il tessuto blu.

  
Shadrach si avvicina adesso, lunghi passi silenziosi nell'erba senza che neanche un fruscio lo tradisca, si siede accanto al Dottore stringendosi addosso la vestaglia di tartan.

La notte è umida, ma una brezza fresca allunga le sue dita fredde sull'erba bagnata e sulla pelle esposta di Shadrach.

  
"Un credito per i tuoi pensieri," dice piano, accomodandosi meglio al fianco del Dottore, sfiorandogli una mano con delicatezza. Il Dottore lo ignorerà, se non vuole essere toccato, ma coglierà anche l'invito se invece desidera il contatto.

Shadrach è pronto ad entrambe le eventualità, molto più contento quando il Dottore non risponde, ma intreccia le dita alle sue.

  
"Puoi dirmelo?" continua Shadrach, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Non insisterà oltre, se il Dottore non risponde adesso, e resterà con lui nel rispetto del suo silenzio. Ma deve provare, deve sporgersi sempre un po' verso di lui.

  
Dopo un attimo, il Dottore sospira ancora, scuote leggermente la testa.

"Niente, pensavo."

Il suo tono è abbastanza tranquillo perché Shadrach possa credergli, e ribattere.

  
"Non potevi pensare a letto, al caldo sotto le coperte con me, mh?"

  
Con sua sorpresa, il Dottore si agita un po' a disagio, prende abbastanza calore perché Shadrach lo percepisca.

  
"Non riesco a pensare... Se sei vicino a me. Cioè," prosegue, con aria miserabile mentre Shadrach tenta di trattenere una risata, "penso, ma penso a te."

  
“Allora adesso ti sto impedendo di pensare,” aggiunge Shadrach, tentando inutilmente di disperdere l'eccesso di tenerezza che gli chiude la gola e gli rende le parole un po' troppo rauche. Fino a poco tempo fa il Dottore non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di esprimere così chiaramente, così candidamente i propri sentimenti. È commovente almeno quanto è lusinghiero e per quanto Shadrach non sia schiavo delle lusinghe certo non gli dispiace vedere premiati i propri sforzi, per quanto possano essere altruisti e disinteressati.

E adesso, beh, adesso il Dottore è in grado di stringergli con più forza la mano, accarezzandogli il dorso con le punte delle dita intrecciate alle sue, e voltarsi per baciargli i capelli. Continua a guardare il cielo, ma non è distratto.

“Sopravviverò anche senza pensare,” ribatte, senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

“O puoi provare a spiegarmelo, se vuoi,” continua Shadrach, sporgendosi per baciargli la guancia. È soltanto un piccolo contatto affettuoso, che Shadrach desidera e che il Dottore non rifiuta né sembra trovare fastidioso, anche se sta cercando di immergersi nei propri pensieri e Shadrach continua a tenerlo a galla, come un provvidenziale salvagente.

“Non c'è niente, davvero,” prosegue il Dottore, un po' grato per la presenza di Shadrach, per il suo calore solido e confortante, e un po' indispettito perché spiegare i concetti che gli volteggiano nella mente può essere molto difficile usando parole umane. D'altra parte, senza Shadrach a cui tentare di spiegare quel che gli passa per la testa non sarebbe in grado di sbrogliare i pensieri.

“Tu dormivi e io ero completamente sveglio, ho pensato di restare lì al caldo, ma poi mi è venuto in mente che era molto tempo che non guardavo le stelle. Ho pensato di uscire senza disturbarti. Non conosco metà di queste costellazioni, quindi mi stavo chiedendo com'è possibile esser stato in giro per così tanto tempo e avere ancora qualcosa da scoprire.”

Nel silenzio che segue le parole del Dottore Shadrach ne approfitta per sollevare le loro mani strette insieme, baciargli le nocche una a una.

Il Dottore sorride un po', con indulgenza e con calore.

Mentirebbe se dicesse di non voler toccare Shadrach ogni istante, se affermasse di poter restare lontano da lui anche per pochi minuti.

Il suo primo matrimonio, svariati secoli addietro su Gallifrey con una donna di cui neanche ricorda più la luce del sorriso, si sta sbriciolando sotto il peso del tempo. Il Dottore ricorda la sequela di rigidi rituali, quanto tutto servisse all'immensa macchina burocratica e cerimoniale della sua gente. Per il suo spirito già romantico e ribelle – mai stato diverso, a dire il vero – era già una costrizione insopportabile, neanche temperata da un sentimento sufficientemente forte, per quanto illogico, nei confronti della sposa.

Scrolla piano le spalle, senza badare alla reazione perplessa di Shadrach, buono e silenzioso al suo fianco. No, amore e passione non erano mai stati molto in alto sulla lista delle priorità di un probo cittadino di Gallifrey, e se a qualcuno fosse venuta mai in mente una straordinaria fantasia sentimentale, certo presto sarebbe stato costretto a scartarla in nome della genetica e del buon nome della propria Casa.

Il suo assurdo e scombinato matrimonio con River Song non potrebbe essere più diverso di quel primo sposalizio tanto antico e formale.

Forse è vero che l'ha sposata per permettere al tempo di riprendere il proprio corso, in una realtà alternativa poi cancellata dal riavviarsi del tempo normale, ma questo non vuol dire che il suo gesto non avesse senso.

Shadrach le assomiglia per molti versi, in questo, dalla sua caparbietà francamente irritante a volte ma così necessaria al suo essere _vivo_ e vitale, l'essenza stessa della vita umana testarda, assurda, incontenibile che il Dottore ha sempre ammirato.

Ma in ognuna delle sue precedenti nozze, escludendo senza dubbio quelle forzate con Elisabetta I e i vari fidanzamenti casuali con gente del calibro di Marilyn Monroe, era troppo giovane.

Era troppo giovane per rendersi conto di cosa volesse dire esattamente unirsi a qualcuno con l'idea di far durare quell'unione all'infinito, lavorare anche duramente perché quell'unione funzioni.

Se deve essere del tutto onesto, c'entra il fatto di aver avuto una decina e mezza di vite molto movimentate, senza il tempo da dedicare all'intimità; ma c'entra anche il fatto di aver sempre evitato di approfondire un argomento considerato imbarazzante, impegnativo, spaventoso.

Ha ancora un grammo di paura anche adesso, mentre Shadrach ormai stufo di aspettare in silenzio ha preso ad accarezzargli i capelli con dita delicate, perché mai come prima si sente legato ad un'altra persona, ai suoi giorni restanti, al suo benessere, alla condivisione della sua emotività.

L'anello che porta al dito c'entra poco. È un simbolo, come le fasce legate intorno alle mani nel rito gallifreyano, come la pompa e la circostanza del suo primo matrimonio, come le firme sui documenti rilasciate alle autorità della base su 221b.

In Shadrach vivono tutti i giorni che gli sarebbero rimasti di vite che non vivrà più, vite che a sua volta gli erano state consegnate, regalate da River Song oh, un miliardo di anni fa, durante una giornata piena di confusione, dolore, inseguimenti e colpi di scena.

Gli sembra di aver estinto un debito enorme, incolmabile, e di aver sancito così il suo marchio di possesso su Shadrach.

Ora che è libero di vivere a lungo, di prosperare e – auspicabilmente – essere felice, il Dottore sente certo non di poter accampare qualche diritto su di lui ma di poter svolgere con più serenità il proprio dovere.

“Le costellazioni te le spiego io, se vuoi,” la voce di Shadrach è morbida sotto la luce fievole di stelle tanto lontane. Non c'è nessuna delle tre lune di 221b questa sera, e il cielo è più buio e misterioso del solito, al punto da poter scorgere la rossa Adler in lontananza, un bagliore sanguigno normalmente eclissato da AGRA, UMQRA e HOUND.

“A meno che tu non stia pensando che ti manca viaggiare,” aggiunge Shadrach dopo un attimo, piano. Le sue parole sono soffici e prive d'accusa. Non riesce a provare ansia, che comunque non gli è propria, non sotto questo cielo così quieto in una notte così calma.

Sta pensando al _Clair de Lune_ di Debussy, e anche se la notte è silenziosa può quasi sentire, quasi toccare quelle note sotto le dita, con i polpastrelli che prudono un po' pensando a quale tasto accarezzare, con quale intensità sfiorarlo e perdersi nel compimento del suono.

“Sto pensando,” risponde il Dottore con un tono che all'inizio Shadrach non può decifrare, ma che gli sembra carico di calore, con una spolverata di malizia che non gli è dato di assaggiare spesso.

“Sto pensando,” ripete il Dottore, sporgendosi e voltandosi per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio minuscolo, “che potrei essere a letto con te, invece che seduto per terra sull'erba bagnata.”

“Ah,” commenta l'altro, stringendo le dita sui baveri della sua vestaglia blu, attirandolo a sé ma con gentilezza, “insomma sono un gradino più su delle chiappe bagnate.”

Il Dottore ride un po', sbuffa.

“No, hai presente il guardaroba a spirale nella TARDIS?”

“Sì, certo. La tua sciarpa ha tentato di strangolarmi la prima volta che ci sono finito.”  
“Sai quanti gradini ha?”

Shadrach scuote la testa, no, no.

“Nemmeno io, infiniti. O quanti ne vuole lei a seconda dell'umore. Ma tu- sei tutti quei gradini più su, proprio in cima.”

“Ho un'idea,” ribatte Shadrach, fermandosi per baciarlo prima che la sua metafora diventi troppo esuberante. Va già bene così, l'adorazione palese del Dottore nei suoi confronti, ora che non è più contenuta da inutili barriere, è già quasi troppo da assimilare tutta in una volta.

“Cosa?”

“Perché non torniamo dentro e mi spieghi in dettaglio, di preciso _quanto_ sono in cima?”

Anche al buio, Shadrach riesce a sentire il rossore che copre le guance del Dottore, riesce a intravvedere il suo piccolo sorriso, e l'aria decisa con cui lo prende per mano e si alza in piedi.

“Torniamo in casa,” invita, e Shadrach non può contenere la propria aspettativa di fronte ad un invito tanto quieto e intenso.

 

–-

**Author's Note:**

> Note sparse e non consequenziali:
> 
> Questa storia andava scritta, perché il dolore generato da The Crawl me lo sono cullato dentro per un anno (io e Ny, le due folli ideatrici del New New Who... è passato un anno...), e per quanto quella resti la linea temporale principale io dovevo aggiustare quel finale necessario e dolorosissimo.
> 
> E mentre c'ero, ho dovuto chiarire alcuni punti e dare sollievo al mio povero vecchio ragazzo sempre dolente, sempre triste, con la cenere nel cuore e la morte negli occhi. Direi che Shadrach è riuscito a farlo rifiorire, ma non soltanto lui. Il calore della gente di 221b e il perdono della sua famiglia.
> 
> Infatti, anche se questa storia fa parte di un altro 'verse (e addirittura ne costituisce uno a sé), ho voluto richiamare Donna Tyler e Koshei dal 'verse di 'Across the Universe'. 
> 
> Dopotutto in DW è tutto sempre costantemente in flusso, ed è sempre tutto vero e tutto falso allo stesso tempo. Così come posso considerare contemporaneamente canon ogni singola realtà di ogni singolo media di questo magnifico fandom, così è vero che quello che è successo ognuno dei miei 'verse non va a negare niente di quello che succede in ognuno degli altri.
> 
> Inoltre, in un giorno così importante e epocale per il Dottore avevo proprio necessità di fargli dare la benedizione dalla sua famiglia, una famiglia assurda e scombinata e sparsa per lo spazio-tempo che comunque lo ama e desidera la sua felicità più di ogni altra cosa in ogni universo e realtà esistente.
> 
> Questa storia, infine, andava scritta per la mia **Nykyo** , che come me si è infiammata di fuoco divino quando ho ventilato la possibilità di unire tutti i piccoli frammenti con cui mi baloccavo da mesi dopo aver terminato The Crawl.  
> Ny l'ha voluta fortemente, mi ha incoraggiato ogni singolo giorno, si è sorbita - come sempre - scleri e deliri e plottaggi folli ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte. 
> 
> Oltre a Ny devo anche ringraziare la mia self **Pans** anche se è presuntuoso ringraziare se stessi (ilu bb), **Saki** per aver sopportato ugualmente scleri, deliri e plottaggi con la sua consueta dolcezza e pazienza, e la mia adorata **Juccha** che come la TARDIS c'è sempre, c'è sempre stata e ci sarà sempre. 
> 
> Non mi sembra neanche vero che questa storia sia finita, ma come disse una volta una saggia persona "your song is ending, but the story never ends".


End file.
